Only You Two
by Lavareef
Summary: To Haruka, Makoto and Rin are the only men who make him sing with emotion and pleasure. One night, Rin finds that he cannot stand the sight of Haruka flirting with another man. Haruka desperately tries to make Rin and Makoto see that he only wants the two of them…[Marinka/Rockband Au!]
1. Only You Two

_**Only You Two**_

Some days Haruka hated the journalists with their cameras, the flashing lights, the cleverly disguised questions designed to make him reveal more of himself than he truly wanted to. Some days, he didn't feel beautiful or glamorous even.

It was not one of those days.

Haruka felt like he had been vibrating all day leading up to this very moment that he and his band mates were awarded one of the most prestigious awards one could earn. Pure bliss and ecstasy was running through his body and he could feel the perfect atmosphere clinging to every pore of his body. It seemed that the planets had aligned themselves for him this night, making sure that everything around him was simply perfect.

Winning every award, capturing the attention of anybody that meant anything, glowing with the knowledge that he looked fantastic. He simply felt fucking royal.

In addition to everything else, before they'd left, Makoto and Rin were barely able to take their hands off of him, running them all over him making him hot and bothered in just the right places. Haruka had to make them both a promise that they'd be able to spend the night together so he shooed away his lovers because they were making everybody late. Secretly, Haruka had been ecstatic because he wanted to end up in Makoto's bed alongside of Rin.

In fact, Haruka sometimes found himself thinking how lucky he was to end up with both of them. Rin and Makoto had been dating before Haruka came into the picture and when Haruka had just about had enough of those sexy noises they made at night, he decided to just join in their fun. In the beginning it was awkward because Haruka didn't really know how to divide his attention but they managed and now they were perfectly happy together. However, to the outside world, only Makoto and Rin formed a couple so it was hard to see them clinging to each other in public. Whenever Haruka felt a bit left out, either Makoto or Rin would look at him with a look that made him shiver with want and lust.

* * *

Throughout the evening, it had been Rin who was the only glitch in Haruka's perfect universe. His lover had been fine, right up until they'd arrived in the thick of things and then Haruka noticed that Rin started to get moody and clingy. Haruka wasn't used to Rin being clingy and he wasn't sure how he would handle Rin's mood swings.

Haruka didn't mind the fact that Rin didn't seem to want to leave his side all night. However, Rin's moods started swinging back and forth like a pendulum of uncertainty and fear. One minute, Rin looked as though someone had run over his cat and the next his was bouncing on his feet and melting Haruka's insides with his shark-toothed grin. Every once in a while, Haruka's eyes flew open in a daze when Rin subtly touched him in places that weren't meant to be touched in public. Haruka would always look at Makoto for some kind of help but the olive-haired male pretended that Rin was acting just like usual.

Mikoshiba had been there of course, making Haruka smile with his courting act, pretending to sweep Haruka off his feet. The public loved it when they openly flirted with each other and to be honest, Haruka got a kick out of it. One part of him did it because he absolutely wanted to hide his relationship with Makoto and Rin and another side of him just loved the attention.

By the time they had finished celebrating, Haruka's feet felt like they were going to drop off and his jaw hurt a little from smiling so much. Haruka always put up walls around him when he was in public, he tried to keep his usual stoic demeanour to himself because that's what their manager had told him to do. It was hard in the beginning but after a little while, he was used to the fact that people dared to approach him because he seemed so friendly and warm.

The raven-haired male was relieved to be shoved into the black limo that would drive them back to the hotel. Haruka buzzed with excitement because Rin was sitting on his right and Makoto had dutifully taken his position on his left.

"It's so hard to believe we won everything," Nagisa grinned as he held a champagne flute out towards Rei, who was trying to fill the glass without spilling a drop of the delicious and sparkling drink.

"You should have more faith in us," Makoto teased poking his tongue out at the blonde. Nagisa simply laughed and Haruka smiled a small smile, trying to catch Rin's eye.

The redhead had turned away from Haruka though, silently staring out of the window and tuning out on everyone or perhaps he was just ignoring everybody. Makoto flashed Haruka a questioning look and Haruka just shrugged, trying to hide his worry. In fact, Haruka found it rather daunting that even Makoto wasn't able to dissect what had been on Rin's mind. Haruka could feel his belly twist uncomfortably because he had never seen Rin behave this way. Sure, Rin was moody from time to time but honestly, who wasn't? They had a hectic life and they hardly had any time to take a break. It was hard for Haruka to realise that Rin had shut him out and in the back of his mind, Haruka wondered whether he had done something wrong.

Haruka could only hope that whatever it was, Rin would be over it by the time they got to the hotel. The raven-haired male was still high on the night and he wanted to end it by celebrating with the two men that he loved more than anything in the world. Haruka knew the perfect way to celebrate and he couldn't wait to hear those sexy moans and gasps but it seemed that the evening was going to end up rather anti-climactic.

Haruka's mind decided that as soon as the three of them got to Makoto's room, Haruka was going strip Rin down and work his delicious lips and tongue on the redhead while he was being thoroughly fucked by the olive-haired male.

They both knew how to cheer Rin up and when Haruka glanced towards the redhead again, he could feel something twitch in his pants as he imagined them being in full control, making Rin forget what it was that was bothering him in the first place. Haruka squirmed a bit in his seat, thinking about it, wishing that Rin would look at him so that Haruka could tell him with his eyes what he wanted to do. However, Rin never looked at him but Haruka found that he couldn't stop looking at the redhead. He knew that he should probably stop staring at Rin but he simply couldn't. The longer he started, the stronger the urge to reach between Rin's legs and grip him there became…

Haruka blushed a little when he realised he'd been staring at Rin's groin for quite some time and he quickly looked up to see if the others had noticed. Nagisa and Rei were busy cooing over the awards in their lap but when Haruka's eyes met Makoto's, Haruka felt his entire body blush. Those emerald gems regarded him with so much lust that Haruka found it hard to not throw himself around Makoto and kiss him senseless. Once again, Haruka was stuck between his two boyfriends and he couldn't wait to get them both naked.

* * *

Haruka smiled at Nagisa's silly antics and he wished that Rin would finally relax and pay them some attention. Haruka discreetly smoothed his hand over Rin's knee, pressing himself a little closer to Rin's side. The redhead finally turned to face him and Haruka lowered his eyelids coyly and gave him a look that he knew the redhead would recognise. Rin just gave him a tiny smile and returned to gazing out of the window of the limousine.

Haruka wrinkled his nose in disdain, he honestly felt a bit rejected. Normally, when Haruka looked at Rin like that, the redhead would give him the patented grin and lick his tongue over his bottom lip when no one was looking, to let Haruka know that he was up for it too, which he always was. Haruka's heart felt heavy in his chest and he felt his own mood of pure bliss start to plummet, he didn't want this perfect night to be ruined because Rin was feeling pissed.

By the time they reached the hotel, they were all much quieter as the idea of sleeping in the softest of beds became more and more appealing. They'd had a wonderful yet very exhausting day. Nagisa and Rei shared some small chatter as they all took the elevator to reach their rooms. Haruka kept quiet as he continued watching the redhead with an uneasy expression. Makoto stood next to the raven-haired male and he seemed equally surprised by the sour mood that Rin was radiating. It wasn't often that even Makoto didn't know what to do with his boyfriend.

"Hey," Makoto said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm not ready to go to bed yet." Makoto placed his chin down on Rin's shoulder.

"Can Haru come and hang out with us?" Makoto asked softly and he made sure that Nagisa and Rei understood that he wanted to be alone with Rin and Haruka.

"Sure, whatever," Rin shrugged, staring straight ahead, watching the numbers rise as they rode the elevator.

Makoto straightened up again and looked at the floor, ignoring the troubled looks from Rei and Nagisa as they got quiet. It was obvious to everyone that something was up and it was Makoto's job to try and sort the redhead out. After all, they'd been boyfriends for almost two years now. Nagisa and Rei were well aware of the fact that Haruka was also a part of the relationship but it was never discussed openly.

* * *

Nobody said another word until they reached the floor and said their good nights before disappearing into their rooms. Haruka gingerly followed Makoto and Rin into their room. Rin walked right in and strode across the room towards the balcony as Haruka closed the door behind him and flipped on the light switch. He stepped out onto the balcony where Rin stood.

"So what's up?" Haruka asked softly, afraid that if he spoke up a little more, he would receive a snarky comment.

Rin turned around to face him and before Haruka realised what happened, he was pinned against the cool glass of the sliding door. Haruka opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but before he could, Rin had his lips against Haruka's, prying them apart with his tongue as his body pressed flush against Haruka's. Rin kissed the raven-haired male so hard that the latter could hardly breathe. Haruka's lungs felt like they were going to explode but all he could do was moan into Rin's mouth and kiss him back with desperation and want. Perhaps the night would not wind up being so anti-climactic after all.

Rin finally released Haruka's lips, panting as he looked into those shimmering sapphire gems. "So, are you going to let him fuck you?" Rin asked with a serious tone and Haruka blinked a few times, hardly recognizing the words that Rin had just uttered.

"Excuse me?" Haruka asked as his gaze flitted to those pink and slightly swollen lips that he desperately wanted to feel on his own again.

"Are you going to let him fuck you?" Rin asked again, sounding irritated and impatient. Rin licked Haruka's lips once. "Or have you already?"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Haruka grumbled, closing his eyes and pulling Rin's head closer to him so that he could run his tongue up the side of Rin's neck.

Rin yanked his head back, eyes dark and dangerous. "Mikoshiba, is he fucking you?" Rin had Haruka pinned down and he watched the raven-haired male like a hawk, ready to pounce when needed.

"The fuck, no!" Haruka shook his head, "I'd never let him, I swear."

Rin kissed Haruka again, dragging his teeth along Haruka's bottom lip.

"Then why were you flirting with him?" Rin growled into Haruka's ear.

Haruka furrowed his brows, confusion splayed across his beautiful face. Yeah, he'd joked around with the boy as he always did but Haruka didn't think that should be called flirting. It was all harmless and all Haruka wanted to do is make sure no one found out what kind of relationship he had with Makoto and Rin. It's not something that everyone would accept that easily and Haruka would never want to destroy the reputation of the band.

Rin was waiting for a response and Haruka just stood there, trying to figure out what exactly sparked Rin to behave this way. Suddenly, it finally clicked. Rin was…_jealous._

"We were just playing around." Haruka muttered as he lowered his gaze. He kind of wanted Makoto to back him up but the olive-haired male was currently taking a shower so it seemed that Haruka had to fix this mess by himself.

"Fuck it Haruka, Mikoshiba isn't playing around," Rin said, rubbing himself roughly against Haruka's groin. "He wants you, they all do. It drives me fucking crazy. You and Makoto drive me fucking crazy." Rin growled lowly and Haruka's eyes widened.

Haruka would've never figured that Rin could be this jealous. Sure, he was possessive but he had never behaved like this before. It was kind of hot that Rin was so possessive of the two of them. Haruka never figured out who 'they' were and he didn't even bother to ask.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you and Makoto on that stage every single time and I'm not allowed to touch you?" Rin bit out as he ground his hips against Haruka's again. A small gasp escaped from Haruka's lips as he could feel Rin's erection press against his own.

"You both are so fucking sexy that it drives me up the wall when I look at the two of you," Rin continued and Haruka listened to the redhead with short and panting breaths. Haruka never knew that it was this hard on Rin. Sure, Haruka sometimes felt the need to be touchy and feely when he was pouring his heart and soul into their songs but usually Haruka didn't have that much trouble with waiting until night came.

Haruka moaned into Rin's mouth as his lips were devoured again, and he pushed his hips forward. Rin's words had made him hotter than anything had in a long time. The only thing he really wanted was right here in front of him, rubbing against him and making it known that he wanted the exact same thing.

"So… I'm not allowed to flirt?" Haruka asked while flicking out his tongue to lick at his own bottom lip, teasing Rin as much as possible.

Rin growled, pressing his palm right between Haruka's legs. "Of course not."

Haruka worried at his lip to stop from crying out as he pushed into Rin's hand. "But you flirt with Makoto all the time," Haruka panted.

"Yeah I flirt with _my_ boyfriend, you flirt with some random dude that isn't even worth a glance," Rin replied, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"So I'm only allowed to flirt with you or Makoto?" Haruka teased but as soon as Rin pressed his palm down again, Haruka felt himself start to unravel. Rin was trying to claim him and Haruka wanted nothing more.

"You got that fucking right," Rin said simply, holding Haruka's chin with his free hand and kissing him hard and slow, his delicious tongue sweeping around the insides of Haruka's mouth.

Haruka surrendered to the kiss immediately, clinging to Rin's shirt with shaking hands.

"So, shall we get inside and flirt with _our_ boyfriend?" Haruka said softly, running his hands through Rin's cherry-red hair. Haruka kissed Rin again, a bit more forceful and harder this time, inviting Rin back into his mouth. Haruka was so hard that he was actually hurting and he wanted nothing more than to go back inside. He needed to be with his lovers, he wanted to feel his entire body sing with want and pleasure.

"We should stop," Haruka gasped against the redhead's lips. "Anyone could see us." Haruka panted heavily, not really wanting to stop kissing Rin but he needed to.

"A part of me wants them to see," Rin panted harshly, biting down on Haruka's neck. "I want everybody to know who you really get on your knees for."

To be honest, Haruka would have been down on his knees that very moment if it wasn't for the fact that Rin was holding him up.

"You know, Mikoshiba did try to kiss me," Haruka whispered, enjoying all the attention he was receiving. Right now he was Rin's whole world and he couldn't get enough of that feeling.

"I'll fucking rip his tongue out," Rin swore, yanking hard on the front of Haruka's jeans to get them undone.

* * *

Haruka cried out as Rin's hand worked its way into his boxers and wrapped around his cock. Rin jerked his hand a few times before leading Haruka back inside, still clamping his hand around Haruka's erection. When they both stumbled in, their gaze flitted towards Makoto.

The olive-haired male stood in the centre of the bedroom, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. His hair was still dripping a little and tiny droplets of water clung to his broad shoulders and naked torso. Rin gulped loudly as his eyes darted over that delicious body, stopping at Makoto's right hipbone. Rin loved the tattoo that Makoto had there, it was a black star with several smaller stars surrounding it. Some of the small stars were hidden beneath the towel and only Rin and Haruka knew just how far down the stars reached. Haruka licked his lips as he took in the sight of his other boyfriend, seemingly unfazed by the fact that Rin had his hand shoved down Haruka's pants. Neither Rin nor Haruka could form any kind of words as they were being devoured by those sparkling and blazing emerald gems.

"I see you two made up," Makoto said with a calm voice, keeping his gaze steady on the two boys who had tinged cheeks from being looked at like that.

Haruka opened his mouth to reply but his reply came out a shuddering moan as Rin ran his tongue up the column of his neck. The redhead continued laving his tongue against Haruka's neck and Makoto simply kept his gaze unreadable. Haruka was torn between the two of them but when Rin squeezed around his erection, Haruka couldn't help but cry out.

"Rin, come here," Makoto demanded but the redhead didn't comply. It was the first time that Rin ever ignored a request that was made by Makoto. Haruka gasped as he watched Makoto slightly tilt his head as if he didn't quite understand why Rin wasn't doing what he was supposed to do.

"Make me," Rin teased as he bit down on Haruka's neck.

Haruka's breath stuttered as he watched Makoto leisurely come closer, a powerful stride across the room. When Makoto stood in front of the pair, Haruka couldn't control the heaving of his chest. Rin still had his hand clamped around his erection and the way Makoto was looking at Rin was making him feel dizzy.

"Make you huh," Makoto muttered and Rin smirked at the olive-haired male. Ready for the competition of dominance to begin. Makoto roughly grabbed Rin by his collar and he smashed his lips against Rin's, leaving nothing to Haruka's imagination. Haruka could clearly see Makoto's tongue sliding around Rin's and the sight of the two boys making out was enough to make Haruka moan ever so slightly. When Rin squeezed down again, Haruka cried out once more, his senses on overload. Just before Makoto pulled away, he bit down on Rin's lower lip, making a tiny cut that started bleeding in an instant. Rin didn't seem to mind one bit, in fact, it made him feel hotter than ever before. If there was one thing he loved, it was Makoto dominating him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rin teased and Makoto shook his head a little while smiling deviously at the redhead. Haruka had never seen them interact this way and he held his breath as Rin was being dragged towards the bed. Haruka was glad that his body got a moment to cool down but the way Makoto and Rin were going at in on the bed wasn't exactly helping him cool down… on the contrary.

Rin was pinned down by the olive-haired male and when Makoto yanked on Rin's shirt, some of the buttons popped off and ricocheted against the wall. Haruka wanted to pout because he loved seeing Rin in that shirt, it made the redhead so irresistibly gorgeous. Makoto's tongue ruthlessly swirled around in Rin's mouth and the redhead moaned loudly. Makoto bit down on Rin's neck, bruising bits of skin here and there. Rin arched his back and leaned into Makoto's insistent tongue that was toying with the nipple ring in his right nipple.

"Fuck, Mako," Rin growled as Makoto slowed down his teasing just a bit. The olive-haired male sat back a little, admiring the love-bites that were splayed over the column of Rin's neck. They'd be a pain to cover with make-up tomorrow but Makoto couldn't bring himself to care. Makoto quickly made work of the rest of Rin's clothing and the redhead was splayed across the bed, looking gloriously naked. Haruka's fingers nervously twitched but he knew better than to disturb Makoto and Rin when they were behaving like this. He would patiently wait his turn to join them…

Rin scowled into the mattress as Makoto flipped him over until the redhead rested on his belly.

"Don't make me regret coming over," Rin snarled as he teased Makoto by wiggling his behind. Makoto grunted and lifted Rin a little until the redhead's ass was poised up high into the air. Rin expected to feel one of Makoto's fingers at his entrance but he moaned loudly when he felt something entirely different. Something warm and wet tickled his skin and Rin gasped when Makoto teased him with his tongue.

"Oh fuck," Rin moaned as Makoto slid his tongue into the redhead. Rin's head hung between his shoulders as he dropped his spine and shuddered, pushing back against Makoto's tongue.

Makoto was trusting his tongue in and out quickly and Rin was ready to explode. Makoto didn't usually fuck him with his mouth, the only time he used his tongue was to gently lick and tease. Makoto finally pulled his mouth away and Rin panted in relief. He slumped back against the bed, he slowly turned his head a little to gaze at the forgotten boy that stood where he had left him earlier. Haruka's entire face was flushed because he had never seen Makoto do something like that.

"So, are you coming over or do I have to make you come here as well?" Makoto said huskily and Haruka was ready to faint. His whole body shook with anticipation and need as he walked towards the bed. Haruka kept his eyes on the redhead, afraid that if he were to face Makoto, he'd finally faint. Makoto looked so incredibly hot while tonguing Rin's behind and Haruka's whole body burned just from watching. When Haruka reached the bed, he was tugged down by Makoto's hand and in an instant, Makoto was on top of him, pinning him down.

"Look at me," Makoto demanded and Haruka's eyes fluttered open, only to drown in those blazing emerald gems. Makoto was radiating dominance and Haruka didn't even dare to make a move. Makoto's deft hands took off Haruka's clothes at an excruciating slow pace, driving Haruka wild with desire. When Haruka was naked as well, it dawned on him that Makoto still had his towel wrapped around his waist. Haruka wanted to reach out and take it off but the glint in Makoto's eyes made him think twice about that. Makoto grabbed both of Haruka's legs and he swung them over his shoulders lifting Haruka up a little. Haruka gasped when Makoto ran his hands over his torso, shuddering at the burning sensation that Makoto's hands left on his hot skin.

A loud cry bounced off the wall as Rin took Haruka's weeping erection into his mouth, laving his tongue in all the right places. Rin hollowed his cheeks to apply more pressure as he bobbed his head up and down. Haruka's eyes fluttered closed only to fly open when he felt something wet against his entrance. Haruka couldn't believe that Makoto was using his tongue to tease him _there._

"Aagghn, Mak-oto," Haruka panted as he clawed at the sheets of the bed, ready to rip them to shreds. His whole body was singing with pleasure and this was not what he had first envisioned, _this_ was even better. When Makoto's tongue slipped in Haruka, the raven-haired male saw stars. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs as a blazing hot fire surged through his veins.

The teasing continued until Haruka was a moaning and panting mess. Just when Haruka was about to shout that he couldn't hold himself in longer, both Makoto and Rin stopped, leaving him bereft of all touch. Haruka tried to desperately catch his breath but when Rin settled between his legs, Haruka's heart started beating even faster. The redhead looked down at the raven-haired male and with a wicked grin, he slipped a finger into the boy with the shimmering sapphire gems. Rin continued preparing the raven-haired male and just when he was about to slip his cock inside the shivering boy, Rin turned his head to gaze at Makoto who sat behind him. With a cocky smirk on his face and with crimson eyes that held a song of passion in them he said huskily: "Fuck me."

* * *

Rin was ruthlessly shoved forward and Haruka cried out when the redhead slipped his cock in. Rin could hear Makoto reach for the bottle of lube to slick up his fingers. The redhead rolled his hips and the tip of his length grazed over Haruka's prostate. Haruka shuddered and a loud moan rolled off his lips as Rin continued brushing over that special spot. The redhead hissed when Makoto prepared him with a fast pace, not giving a damn about a thorough and careful preparation. He wanted the redhead ever since Rin turned down his initial request. It made Makoto burn with a passion to own the redhead and _own_ him he would.

Haruka eyes rolled as Rin shoved into him as deep as possible. When Haruka opened his eyes, he could see Rin's face contort with pleasure as Makoto thrust into him, deeply and roughly. Rin's own thrusts became more violent and rough as he was left at the mercy of Makoto. The olive-haired male was in charge and he panted in Rin's ear, making the redhead swoon with desire. Makoto would sometimes slow down, extending their passionate love-making as long as possible.

Haruka keened when his orgasm hit him like a freight-train, the translucent and sticky substance coated his own belly and another moan was drawn from him as Rin came inside of him, chanting Haruka's name like a mantra. Rin slumped against Haruka, their stomachs sliding against each other, smearing Haruka's cum all over them both. Makoto trusted a few more times before the loudest moan of the entire night bounced off the wall as he found his release.

Makoto flopped onto his back and Rin soon crawled on top of him, his head resting on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto threw his arm around Haruka so that the raven-haired male could curl up beside him. It always ended up like this, no matter how many times Makoto dominated the both of them, Makoto would always be the one to pull them close, pressing them against himself.

"So why were you so upset before?" Makoto asked gently as he pressed a soft kiss on Rin's forehead.

"Well, Haruka flirted with Mikoshiba," Rin said with a loud sigh, not really wanting to rehash those stinging feelings he'd felt earlier tonight.

Makoto snorted and Haruka huffed in disdain.

"I wasn't flirting, I was… never mind," Haruka scoffed as he turned around to face Makoto and Rin, keeping his face pressed against Makoto's torso.

"I'll still fucking rip his tongue out," Rin growled and Makoto chuckled a little. It was just like Rin to get so possessive but Makoto wouldn't want him any other way.

"I was just teasing," Haruka huffed and Rin smirked at the raven-haired male.

"You better be," Rin poked his tongue out and Makoto simply rolled his eyes while a small smile curled his lips.

"You know I only want you two."

**A/N: Well, this sort of just happened… I can only hope that you enjoyed reading!**

**I might add a few more chapters since I still have some nice ideas rolling around in my mind. So let me know if you want more of this!**

**And if you don't, well this functions as a one-shot just fine then :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of love!**


	2. Afternoon Nap

_**Afternoon Nap**_

It was late in the afternoon. The band had an off-day today and they all tried to enjoy it as much as possible. Everyone was currently taking a dip in the pool except for Makoto. He hadn't been feeling all that well since he got up in the morning. His head felt like it was ready to burst so he stayed in his room while the others took a nice and refreshing dip. Haruka had of course been the one that was most happy that he could get a good soak. This hotel had a special pool that could be reserved so it was hard to contain Haruka long enough to at least get him to wear a pair of pants and shoes before bolting down the hallway to go to the pool. Rin had scowled at the raven-haired male but he followed him just as eagerly when Haruka had dared him to a race. They still needed to keep the competition burning between the two of them. It was a part of how they functioned and while Makoto wasn't interested in joining their little competition, he did love to see them interact so freely with each other.

Makoto knew that if he didn't get up soon and actually do something, he would just drift off to sleep again. He had already slept more than he was used to and he was finally feeling a little bit better. It was tough luck that he felt like shit on their off-day but nothing could be done about it. However, an afternoon nap did sound rather appealing at the moment. Makoto cracked open one of his emerald gems to look up sleepily from where he was sprawled on top of his bed when Haruka walked in. The room was instantly covered in the chloriney-smell that Makoto loved so much.

"Hey," Haruka mumbled, shrugging the towel from his shoulders and dumping it on the floor before he climbed onto the end of the bed.

"Hey," Makoto replied, moving his feet a little to give Haruka more room. Makoto's fingers plucked mindlessly at the guitar that sat snugly next to him. Over the course of the morning, Makoto tried to at least play a few tunes to keep himself busy but every bit of noise made his head pound even more so he simply gave up trying.

Haruka flopped down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Makoto could see Haruka's face, the glare of the afternoon sun couldn't shield the glaze over Haruka's eyes, he seemed a bit bored…

"What's up?" Makoto asked him, looking back down at his guitar.

Haruka shook his head and rolled to the side, fidgeting with the blankets of Makoto's bed. "Nothing," was all he managed to say.

Makoto nodded and picked up his guitar to absentmindedly play a few notes. Haruka continued messing around with the sheets of Makoto's bed, his face just as blank as it was when he first entered the room.

"So, what's on your mind?" Makoto asked softly as his fingers continued producing soft music to cover up the silence in the room. Haruka briefly glanced up and then looked back down, worrying at his lip.

"It's not the same without you," Haruka muttered after a few seconds of fidgeting his fingers.

"Huh?" Makoto asked tilting his head to the side a bit. Whenever he was tired, his mind didn't always register what was said to him. It's not that he didn't hear the words, it was more like he didn't understand them.

"Swimming," Haruka added and then it clicked in Makoto's mind. Haruka missed him.

"You missed me?" Makoto asked, feeling his heart flutter a little because Haruka was usually stoic about his feelings. Rin and Makoto knew they were loved but when Haruka actually displayed that love, it made them both feel over the moon.

"Wasn't Rin enough?" Makoto asked while Haruka rolled his eyes. The raven-haired male had enjoyed his soak but Rin kept bugging him with the most stupid things. They did have a race but when they tied, Rin decided to challenge him to all kinds of things. At first, Haruka complied but Rin would never give him a moment to just float on his back. It was annoying and it just didn't feel the same without Makoto.

"It was alright, but… never mind, I don't want to talk about it," Haruka muttered and he laid his head down, eyes gazing at Makoto who seemed to be feeling a lot better than this morning. Haruka hated it when Makoto was ill because to be honest, Haruka just hated it when he had to do things without Makoto. They'd always been together and ever since they formed the band, their bond grew stronger even if Makoto first dated Rin. However, Haruka would always receive the attention he craved because Makoto could never hurt or ignore him.

* * *

The two lay in comfortable silence for a while, Haruka on his stomach at the end of the bed, simply gazing at his boyfriend and Makoto tapping his Gibson as he slowly started to doze off again.

"Play me a song," Haruka said softly, pulling Makoto out of the welcoming sleepy fog.

Makoto groaned. "Huh?"

"Play me a song," Haruka repeated, looking up, his head resting on his hand to get a better view.

Makoto grunted softly, the sweet promise of a nice nap slipping away all too soon. "What song?"

"Doesn't matter, any song," Haruka replied softly, a small smile curling his lips.

"One of our songs?" Makoto asked, not entirely sure why Haruka was asking this from him.

"_Any_ song."

"Fine," Makoto mumbled, his fingers moving over the strings.

Haruka nodded and hummed his approval as the familiar tune bounced off the walls in the bedroom. He jiggled his feet and tapped his fingers gently against the sheets of the bed, barely making any sound. Makoto tuned out completely as his hands did all the thinking for him. He closed his eyes and focused on the delicious warmth hitting his toes as the sunlight streamed through the open window. He was just beginning to wonder whether his hands could keep playing the tune for Haruka while he himself started to drift off to sleep, when he felt a warm weight land on his groin. His eyes flew open and he saw Haruka's hand begin kneading him through his boxers. Haruka's head rested against the matrass, his eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to what his hand was doing, even though Makoto knew that Haruka exactly knew what he was doing.

Makoto shifted a little as his cock began to stir from its sleepy state, naturally responding to the firm massage it was receiving. Haruka didn't look up once so Makoto continued strumming away, squirming from the growing pleasure caused by Haruka's wandering fingers. Haruka finally got up and shimmied closer to Makoto's lap. Makoto watched in mild amusement as Haruka tugged at his boxer shorts, pulling down until his cock sprang free.

Makoto gasped as Haruka's tongue flicked out and circled the tip teasingly. He could feel himself really begin to harden.

Haruka whimpered in appreciation as the cock he was so intently licking started to swell until he was finally faced with his prize. He kissed the tip before slowly sliding his lips over the twitching flesh, sucking gently.

Makoto slid his guitar down next to him and sighed, closing his eyes as he laid back to enjoy this unexpected afternoon treat. This was definitely better than taking a nap. Makoto opened his eyes when he felt Haruka's mouth disappear from around him.

"Why did you stop?" Makoto asked while looking down at his boyfriend's face, Haruka was pouting a little. Makoto's emerald gems were fixed on the set of full lips that had been pleasuring him moments before, he tried nudging his cock against them, hoping Haruka would get the hint.

"Keep playing," Haruka commanded.

"What?" Makoto mumbled. "After?" he asked with a pleading voice, wishing that Haruka would continue his ministrations.

"No, now," the raven-haired male told him, pulling back slightly, grinning at the shocked face of the olive-haired male.

"Haru, come on, don't be such a tease," Makoto whined impatiently, his body yearning for those delicious lips.

Haruka simply raised his eyebrows a little. "I'm not a tease, I do plan on sucking it… while you play me a song." Haruka smiled sweetly but Makoto thought that he had just sprouted horns and a tail.

"You know I…I can't," Makoto spluttered, his face going red from embarrassment. "I can't do a damn thing when you're doing _that_ to me. You're so good at it," Makoto added, hoping to flatter his way to a nice blow job.

"Well, you're good at playing the guitar," Haruka smiled at Makoto, tongue flicking out to tease the olive-haired male.

Makoto groaned, he couldn't believe Haruka was being so evil, a true devil in disguise. Makoto grabbed his guitar again and glanced down at Haruka. "Continue," he demanded, almost growling a little.

Haruka's lips were so close to Makoto's length, Makoto could feel his breath against him. "Play," Haruka replied, grinning as he flicked his tongue out once again.

Makoto shuddered as he felt the warmth of Haruka's tongue gliding up his length. "Ahn," he moaned and Makoto began the song again, only this time with very shaky fingers. Haruka moaned his approval and just as he had promised, he took Makoto in his mouth and sucked with great fervour.

"Fuck," Makoto hissed, pushing his hips forward as his cock disappeared between Haruka's lips and throbbed as it was met with a wet, probing tongue. Makoto's fingers slipped but he managed to carry on with the tune, afraid that Haruka would stop. Makoto's thighs were tingling as Haruka increased his rhythm, his tongue lapping frantically at Makoto's length.

Makoto jerked, a sour note rang out and Makoto grabbed the guitar quickly to stop it from sliding off of him completely. He groaned when Haruka released him again and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Please don't stop, I've got it," Makoto gasped, clutching the guitar to his chest.

"You should start from the beginning," Haruka hummed, lips curling into a smile.

"No way," Makoto grunted.

Haruka simply nodded. "Oh, you definitely should."

"Come on Haru," Makoto whined, grinning down at the smug face of his boyfriend. "Please?"

"Only if you start again," Haruka replied, shaking his head.

Makoto flopped back with a huff and closed his eyes. "I'm _not_ starting from the beginning." Makoto began strumming his guitar again, picking up from where he had left off, hoping Haruka would do the same. Makoto smiled when he felt warm lips again. His breath hitched as Haruka sucked him deep, swallowing around the head of his cock. "Fuck, Haru."

Makoto couldn't concentrate on his hands now and he knew he'd never make it through the rest of the song. He swiped at the strings and didn't even notice that what he was playing was pretty much unrecognisable. The guitar finally slid off his lap and Makoto grabbed at the sheets of his bed instead. He could feel his release coming and his toes curled in anticipation.

* * *

"No! No, God no Haru," Makoto cried desperately as the raven-haired male slid his lips off him and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruka demanded.

"Haru, _please,"_ Makoto nearly chocked. 'I'll snap a fucking string if I keep going, I just _can't_," He begged. Makoto hated begging but when Haruka worked him with that delicious mouth he couldn't help but beg for more, ever more. Makoto put his arms up and gripped at his pillow for leverage as he raised his hips up to push his cock against Haruka's lips. "Please, continue, I need to come."

Haruka kept his mouth firmly shut and continued glaring.

Makoto let himself fall back again on the mattress. "Fine, I'll do it myself." He grabbed his erection, aching for release and fisted it hard.

"No!" Haruka yelled, scrambling to life again. If there is one thing Haruka hated is that his lovers finished themselves off while he was there. He wanted to be the one to let Makoto fall over the edge of pleasure.

Makoto simply shook his head, he had enough of Haruka's teasing. "You had your chance." He tugged hard and fast, it wasn't Haruka's beautiful mouth but it was something. It was something he could control and that would keep going until he was done.

"Stop it!" Haruka yelled again, trying to bat Makoto's hand out of the way.

Makoto knew how much Haruka hated it when he would miss out on the opportunity to make him come, especially if he lost it out to Makoto himself. "You started it," Makoto grumbled, still stroking furiously.

"Fuck Makoto!" Haruka yanked Makoto's hand away.

Makoto looked up at Haruka expectantly, panting hard. "Well?"

"Do you want to do it?" Haruka asked softly, worrying at his lip.

Makoto groaned, there was nothing he loved more than getting inside of his boyfriend and his cock twitched at the very thought but he needed release right _now_ and he wouldn't get it if they messed around to get Haruka ready. "Can't you please just finish me? Your mouth feels so nice…" Makoto hummed.

"You fucking me feels nice," Haruka replied, looking at Makoto pleadingly.

"God Haru," Makoto growled, Haruka always had an answer for everything, at least when they were discussing things like this. Makoto felt like he was going to burst but he knew that once he was lodged deep inside his boyfriend, he'd be glad he let himself be talked into it. Haruka sighed as he flopped on his back, Makoto landing on top of him.

* * *

"Pants...off...now," Makoto instructed between hard, desperate kisses. He held himself up with his hands so that Haruka could reach between them to unzip his jeans. Makoto's boxers were still tangled awkwardly around his knees, but he didn't care.

"Okay," Haruka whispered, as he loosened his jeans at the waist and tugged them down his thighs along with his pair of swimming trunks.

"Yeah?'

"Yeah."

Makoto dropped down again, wincing as his cock collided with Haruka's, his boyfriend was just as hard as he was.

"Wait, they're not all the way off yet," Haruka complained, shifting around beneath him. His jeans and swimming trunks were caught around his knees and Makoto was on top of him, preventing him from spreading his legs.

Makoto shuddered as Haruka rubbed against him. "Kick them off," he moaned against Haruka's neck.

"I can't," Haruka replied, sounding frantic. "My shoes are still on." He twisted and kicked around.

"Fuck it," Makoto panted, knowing that he wasn't going to last with Haruka wriggling around so much. "This will have to do." He pushed his groin down and started to grind against Haruka with purpose.

"No...please!" Haruka clawed at Makoto's t-shirt. "I wanna be naked, I want you in me."

"I'll fuck you later, you know I will and then Rin can join us as well," Makoto promised. He tried his best to get between Haruka's legs, but only managed one leg. It was enough; he used it for balance as he thrust against Haruka desperately, groaning when Haruka began rocking his hips in time with him. It was difficult, they weren't used to such restricted movements, but the tangled jeans, swimming pants and boxers now wrapped around their shins were unforgiving.

Makoto knew he didn't need much though, Haruka's teasing tongue earlier had seen to that. "Gonna come," he moaned, rubbing himself against Haruka faster. He squeezed Haruka's hand as his body tensed up, before jerking against him as he came. He cried out as he finally got the release he'd been craving for.

"Oh fuck," he sighed in relief, burying his face in Haruka's neck and sucking the skin there softly, his heart still pounding wildly. He raised his head to smile at the raven-haired male, Haruka was watching him intently.

Makoto looked down to where Haruka was stroking himself, still hard. He ran his hand down Haruka's arm and closed his hand over Haruka's fist. The raven-haired male whimpered and moved his hand away, obviously happy to let Makoto take over.

"I'm sorry I teased you before," Haruka whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as Makoto pumped his cock steadily.

"You're forgiven," Makoto laughed. He rubbed his thumb over the end of Haruka's erection and kissed him softly. He loved the little noises Haruka made when he was getting him off.

Haruka panted, his breathing becoming more and more rapid. "Ahn…" He bucked beneath Makoto as Makoto's hand pumped him hard and fast. "Mako… fuck…"

Makoto smiled as he felt the wet warmth of Haruka's release on his fingers, stroking him until Haruka began to squirm. Haruka pulled at Makoto's shoulders and crushed him down against him, panting heavily.

"So good," Haruka mumbled into Makoto's hair, sliding his hand up underneath Makoto's t-shirt to caress his strong shoulder blades.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed, settling his head on Haruka's shoulder. He knew he could definitely do with a nap now.

The sun shifted slowly up his legs, his eyes drooping and he felt himself drift off with Haruka's arms around him. Haruka rocked him gently until the raven-haired male was sure the boy was fast asleep. Haruka closed his eyes as well and could feel sleep take over.

Rin opened the door softly, wondering if Makoto was awake. He knew that Haruka yearned for Makoto earlier and he just wanted to make sure that Makoto got the rest he needed. Rin grumbled when he saw the tangled limbs of his two lovers entwined with their pants shoved down their legs. It was just like Haruka to try and make Makoto better by enticing him into some sexy activities. Rin took out his cell phone and snapped a picture, an evil grin splayed on his pretty face. He could already imagine wild demands as he bribed his lovers with this picture…

_I'll always disturb your peace if you just take me to the other side…_

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It really made me smile! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! **

**Lots of love!**


	3. Black Lace

_**Black Lace**_

Rin swirled his tongue around the cherry flavoured Chupa Chup lollipop in his mouth and flicked disinterestedly through a fashion magazine that lay beside him on the bed. Occasionally, he would glance at Makoto who was sound asleep next to him. After Haruka and Makoto had both woken up from their little escapade an hour ago, Makoto started feeling ill again. Rin rubbed soothing circles on his back and the boy had fallen asleep almost instantly once more. Both the magazine and lollipop belonged to Haruka but the raven-haired male hated the cherry-flavoured ones so Rin would always steal them away and keep them for himself. Haruka pretended to read magazines but in reality, he would always just quickly browse the damn things and then leave them littering all over the place. Haruka wasn't exactly the most neat person…

Haruka was currently doing something of life-importance and Rin found it quite amusing to watch. Haruka was turning one of his suitcases inside out, searching for a specific t-shirt he wanted to wear. In the past Haruka never really cared for the clothes that he wore but ever since they became famous, he had a reputation being the lead-singer of the band. Rin rolled his eyes at the muttering and cursing he heard coming from behind the suitcase lid and turned another page.

"Perhaps you should stop buying things, if you didn't have so much stuff, you wouldn't lose them all the time," Rin said playfully while swirling his tongue around the lollipop once more, marvelling in the sweet taste.

Rin waited for the snarky comment but Haruka remained silent, instead a middle finger appeared from behind the lid of the suitcase. Rin grinned and rolled his eyes once again. He flung an arm up to protect his face from the dirty sock that came flying his way.

"Fuck you Haru," Rin muttered as he peeled the dirty sock off the bed and threw it back to its owner. Haruka had begun to pack as soon as he had woken up, leaving little to the imagination of Rin since Haruka was only clad in his boxer shorts. Rin hoped that Haruka wouldn't find the t-shirt any time soon because that meant that Haruka would stay dressed like this a little while longer. However, if it were up to Rin, Haruka would be completely naked just like Makoto but Rin took pity on the poor boy so he just let him rest.

"Maybe I left it on the bus," Haruka said while sulking a little, he stood up and turned on the spot, glancing around the room for any sign of the missing shirt.

"Or you left it in your own room?" Rin added and Haruka just glared at him. Haruka hardly ever used his own room and that was something that would probably never change. Rin tried to give some kind of response to the deadly glare but his eyes were fixed on something entirely different. He was drawn to a particular picture in the magazine he was browsing. It was an advertisement for lingerie and even Rin wasn't entirely immune to the sight of beautiful women scantily dressed in satin and lace, no matter how stunning his two lovers were.

His eyes quickly travelled down to the woman's bottom half, where she wore a dainty looking pair of panties that Rin learned were called 'French knickers" when he glanced at the text beneath the picture. He liked the style, they almost seemed like a sexy, feminine version of men's underpants, not stringy and revealing like usual when it comes to lingerie. The pink lace clung to the lady's ass and accented every curve without appearing lewd.

* * *

"Fuck!" Haruka screamed and Rin looked up in time to see a t-shirt being flung across the room. It looked similar to the one Haruka was searching for and Haruka was mad that he got tricked into thinking he'd found it. Rin turned to look at Makoto who just groaned softly and blinkingly opened one of his emerald gems. Rin smiled down at the boy who gave a weak smile, shielding his eyes from the light in the room. It was clear that the boy still felt under the weather and Rin pulled the covers over him a little more, earning himself a small sigh of happiness. Rin continued rubbing Makoto's back soothingly and the boy quickly fell asleep again, oblivious to the seething raven-haired male in the room.

Rin couldn't care less about the damn shirt, his gaze was now set upon his boyfriend's backside, the outline of Haruka's buttocks clearly visible as he bent down over a different suitcase, the satiny fabric clinging to his skin and earning an appreciative hum from Rin as he continued sucking at the lollipop.

Rin flicked back to the picture in the magazine, his brain working quickly to form a vision when he glanced back at the still bent form of the raven-haired male. The flash of heat in his belly surprised him a little, he'd never imagined Haruka in women's underwear before and the surge of arousal that the image gave him came quite unexpectedly. Rin quickly thought back of the picture he had snapped earlier and if Haruka wouldn't wear the damn knickers without making a fuss, Rin would make him wear them by bribing him with the picture. He _almost _felt bad for taking the picture, _almost._

'Oh man," Rin breathed, his imagination working overtime.

"Did you say something?" Haruka spun around, narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

Rin smiled his shark-toothed grin at him. "You know what would look really good on you?"

Haruka snorted loudly, stirring Makoto once more but the boy didn't even bother opening his eyes. "If you're going to say it's you, don't bother. I've heard that one a million times," Haruka said with a blank expression to which Rin snorted and chuckled.

"That's not what I meant," Rin huffed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Talking to Haruka was so exhausting that Rin was glad that Makoto was next to him even if the boy was fast asleep.

"So?" Haruka sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically, signalling that he wasn't in the mood for any of Rin's stupid ideas.

"These," Rin answered smugly, holding up the magazine and pointing with the lollipop at the picture.

Haruka raised an eyebrow as he took the magazine from redhead's hand.

"Lacy panties?" He sounded a bit uncertain and horrified. Rin couldn't possibly be serious about this, he should've known it was going to be something stupid. Rin's ideas usually made both Haruka and Makoto cringe.

"They're called French knickers," Rin informed him, feeling proud that he knew what they're called. Rin would usually brag about how smart he was but from time to time, Haruka outsmarted him and Rin's pride would take a huge dent. Luckily, Makoto always fucked him until Rin's pride was restored.

"I know what they're called," Haruka said, the corners of his mouth turning up in amusement. Normally, Haruka wasn't exactly interested in things like these but he wasn't completely ignorant either.

"Pretty hot, don't you think?" Rin smirked and Haruka grunted with a look of disinterest on his face.

"And you would like it if I wore these?" Haruka said with a seductive voice that made Rin blush. The idea should seem odd but Rin couldn't stop imagining Haruka wearing a pair of lacy knickers.

"Fuck yeah, I'd love it," he said with a wide grin. He had a feeling that Haruka would comply with this idea willingly and Rin was almost glad that he wouldn't have to use the picture just yet, it might come in handy for other occasions.

Haruka raised his eyebrow again and placed a hand on his hip, smoothing the silk of his boxer shorts flat against his ass, turning slightly so that Rin could see.

"So, tight lace, clinging right here?" Haruka asked.

Rin groaned. "Fuck yes." Rin could feel flames of arousal flicking teasingly inside, letting him know that he was up for it. It had been very tempting to throw himself at Haruka and Makoto when he walked into the room earlier today. However, Rin would never coax one of his lovers into some action if they weren't feeling that well.

Haruka was silent for a few moments, and Rin wondered what his boyfriend was thinking, he soon found out exactly what was on Haruka's mind. If he were Makoto, he could've just deduced it from the look in his eyes.

"How would _you _like your cock and balls jammed in those little things, itching like fuck while you dig lacy frills out of your fucking ass?" Haruka hissed, keeping his voice down as to not wake Makoto up again. Rin was still taken aback by the comment. He ducked his head and the magazine just missed his red face by an inch.

"Fuck you Rin! You're sick!" Haruka swore angrily, storming towards the door. "I'm a fucking boy!" Haruka screamed and he flung the door open and then slammed it behind him as he disappeared.

"Why are you two making so much noise," Makoto whimpered as he raised his head a little, staring at the closed door, not comprehending why Haruka had just slammed it shut. Makoto looked at Rin with a questioning look and Rin shrugged his shoulders, pretending that none of this was his fault.

"One, two, three," Rin started counting the number of seconds before Haruka realised he was dressed only in his boxer shorts, when the door crashed open again.

"Fucking hell, I'm a boy with no clothes on!" Haruka screamed, not even looking at Rin as he marched past all his suitcases and locked himself in the bathroom. Rin blinked, unprepared for such an incredible reaction.

Makoto jabbed Rin in the side and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Rin tried to avert his gaze because the look he was receiving from Makoto was making him feel guilty.

"Fine," Rin grunted and he slipped out of the bed, tentatively knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"Haru, I'm sorry okay, can I come in?" Rin asked softly but when the door opened, he wasn't prepared for the slap across his cheek. His cheek stung and burned and Makoto shook his head, huffing loudly. The olive-haired male slipped out of the bed and he knocked on the door, letting Haruka know it was him. The door opened again and Haruka grabbed Makoto's hand and firmly placed his lips against Makoto's. The boy gasped and Rin's eyes narrowed when he saw the two of them making out.

"Fuck you Haru," Rin screamed and he stormed out of the bedroom.

* * *

It was hours later and Haruka was still pissed and annoyed. Rin had a feeling that it was no longer over Rin's suggestion that he slip on some lacy panties but rather that he'd embarrassed himself in front of two old people that happened to pass by their room when he made his half naked exit. It was Rin's fault and therefore he was getting the silent treatment. Makoto wasn't there to mend their relationship so Rin was actually clueless on how to make it up to Haruka. He didn't even dare to think about bribing his boyfriend since Haruka was this upset already.

Rin sucked it up, putting up with Haruka's sour face and refusal to talk to him as they got all their belongings back on the bus and settled in for the night. Haruka ignored Rin when he asked if Haruka wanted to watch a movie but Haruka watched it anyway. Haruka ignored Rin when he asked if Haruka wanted any of the popcorn but he ate it anyway.

Haruka didn't throw many hissy fits and Rin didn't really know what to do so he left Haruka alone as much as possible. Makoto would know what to do but the boy was currently sleeping once again and Rin didn't have the heart to wake him up. Even if he did try, Haruka would probably become even more angry. Haruka didn't like it when Makoto was ill and the raven-haired male would also feel a bit under the weather since his significant other wasn't by his side the entire time. However, Rin was quite interested to see what was going to happen at bed time. Haruka hated sleeping in his own bunk and he hated sleeping without his lovers. Makoto and Rin had a bigger bunk since they were a couple before they started the band. Haruka always squeezed in with his boyfriends so Rin wondered what would happen tonight. Haruka even napped in their bunk because his own bunk seemed unfamiliar and strange. Rin crawled in next to Makoto and he snorted when he saw the clear evidence that Haruka had been around.

Haruka's headphones were draped over Rin's pillow, left there once again even though Makoto always complained that Haruka should take better care of them. Haruka's lollipop wrappers and chewed lollipop sticks were also littered on Rin's shelves. Haruka's lyrics book sat at the end of the bed, next to an empty can of Red Bull and the heavenly t-shirt that Haruka had been hunting for earlier.

Makoto was pressed against the wall, a dolphin plushie tucked between his arms. Rin sighed, smiling slightly as he tucked the lyrics book beneath his pillow, tossed the can out onto the floor and he carefully folded the t-shirt before placing it along with the headphones, on the mattress opposite his own- Haruka's official bunk bed.

Rin crawled under the blanket, carefully placing it over Makoto as well, waiting in the dark to see what Haruka would do. Haruka was still up, grilling himself a small snack as far as Rin knew. The redhead placed a soft kiss on Makoto's neck and the olive-haired male shifted a little. The boy turned around to face Rin and he sleepily opened his emerald gems.

"Where's Haru?" Makoto asked softly and Rin explained what the raven-haired male was up to. Makoto grumbled when Rin mentioned mackerel but Makoto felt too sick to actually care. Rin rubbed Makoto's back soothingly and the boy yawned loudly before nuzzling into Rin's side, closing his eyes once more, hoping that he would feel better tomorrow.

Rin lay there patiently, still stroking Makoto's back, worried about the olive-haired male. Rin smirked when it became obvious that Haruka was preparing to try to sleep in his own bed; he was so stubborn sometimes. Rin listened as Haruka rustled around, dropping all his clothing on the floor and climbing into bed. Rin snickered when he heard the huffing and puffing as Haruka tossed and turned, unused to the space he was determined to sleep in that night.

Just as Rin predicted, after a few minutes he heard the sound of Haruka's curtain being wrenched open, just before his own curtain was pulled across a lot less violently. Rin was pressed against Makoto, leaving Haruka's space open.

Haruka lay flat beside him, twisting to try and get comfortable without getting too close to Rin, which was near impossible considering the bunk was made for two people instead of three.

"I know you're a boy, Haru," Rin said quietly once the raven-haired male settled still.

"Shut up Rin," came Haruka's curt response.

Rin worried at his lip as he tried not to laugh. Clearly he was not forgiven. He closed his eyes but when he heard Makoto whimpering next to him, Rin's attention was on the olive-haired male.

"I really don't feel well," Makoto whined and with a sharp tug, Rin fell out of the bunk.

"What the fuck are you doing Haru?!" Rin shouted but when Makoto leapt out of the bunk it was very clear where the boy was headed to. Rin winced as he heard the whimpers and grunts just before Makoto threw up in the toilet. Haruka blinked at Rin a few times before they both got up and entered the bathroom. Makoto was slumped against the wall, whimpering softly. Haruka grabbed a washing cloth and washed Makoto's face with care while Rin held the boy in his arms.

When they were tucked back into the bed, Makoto lay in between his boyfriends, Haruka keeping a wet and cold washcloth pressed against Makoto's forehead. Rin watched his lover with concern and when he looked over at Haruka, the raven-haired male was equally concerned. Rin pressed a soft kiss to Makoto's left cheek and Haruka did the same to the right cheek. Haruka reached out over Makoto to hold Rin's hand and Rin took it eagerly, wondering how it was that Makoto always seemed to bring them back together after a fight. Rin stayed awake and watched over his two lovers and after a few hours, it was Haruka's turn to guard his two boyfriends.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Makoto and Haruka?" Nagisa asked with a wide grin. The boy always looked so cheerful that Rin often wondered whether the grin was something permanent.

Rin looked around the room where both Rei and Nagisa had set themselves up backstage.

"I thought they were with you guys," Rin answered Nagisa, frowning because his boyfriends were missing.

Rei shook his head. "Better track those two down; we've got less than half an hour."

Rin threw his jacket down with a sigh. Of course it had to be him who went as if Haruka and Makoto were his responsibility. Actually, come to think of it, they were. "Tsk, I'll be right back." Rin huffed in annoyance.

Rin figured that they were either with the sound guys or talking to Kou, but after checking both out, there was still no sign of his lovers and Rin was beginning to get really annoyed. Rin was annoyed at even the slightest things and Haruka would often just tease him to get him annoyed. No doubt they were backstage by now with the others and Rin had wasted time he could have spent relaxing by looking for them. Rin always needed to have some time to relax before the show and when he didn't have that time…

On his way back to the room, Rin decided that it was a good time to relieve himself before the show and he headed for the bathroom.

"The fuck?" Rin cursed as he crashed his shoulder into the door, expecting it to swing open. The door stayed put and Rin knocked on it angrily.

"Who is it?" the redhead heard someone call from inside.

"Haru? It's me, why is the door locked?" Rin heard a click that told him the lock had pulled across and he opened the door. "Oh holy SHIT!"

"Lock the door you idiot," Haru hissed, standing in front of the bathroom vanity unit with his hands on his hips.

Rin quickly locked the door behind him, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

"I think they suit me, don't you think?" Haruka turned on the spot, admiring his reflection.

And fuck they did. Rin nodded, his throat too dry to say anything else as he took in the image of _his_ Haruka, standing next to _his_ Makoto and when they started to make out, Rin almost lost it. Rin couldn't tear his eyes away from Haruka's body, him wearing nothing but lacy, black French knickers.

It had been over a week since Rin had brought up the idea, and he'd said nothing about it since, figuring that from Haruka's reaction, it was definitely a no-go zone. But there was Haruka, his tongue slipping into Makoto's mouth, the black lace clinging deliciously to his hips and buttocks. Rin's mouth was watering and he could only imagine what kind of dumb expression was on his face.

Just as Rin'd envisioned, the underwear looked amazing and he wasn't surprised that Haruka chose the black colour, he _was _a boy after all. The waistline of the panties hung low, only just grazing those beautiful hip bones, curving down into the bulge at the front. The lace left nothing to the imagination, Rin could see Haruka's _everything._

"Oh fuck Haru," Rin moaned, undoing the belt that was holding his pants up, wanting to get them off as soon as possible. His cock was growing hard and thick.

"Hmm?" Haruka gazed at the redhead while running his tongue along Makoto's bottom lip, Haruka's eyes dropping to where Rin's pants had just fallen around his ankles.

"I… need…._now," _Rin pleaded desperately. He could not stand the image of Makoto and Haruka making out while Haruka was wearing only those damn lacy knickers without wanting to throw himself at the two boys.

Haruka simply snorted. "Are you insane? We're about to go on stage, we have to go!" Haruka grabbed his pants and began pulling them on.

"What! Haru, no!" Rin cried, panicking as he watched the black lace disappear as Haruka's pants covered them.

"You can play with us later," Haruka said dismissively, pulling his dark navy-blue t-shirt on. "Better pull your pants up, _babe_." Haruka smirked in Rin's direction before unlocking the door. Makoto left the bathroom first and Haruka glanced back at Rin one more time, a smirk curling his lips.

"By the way, Makoto isn't even wearing _anything _under his jeans." Haruka teased before he disappeared up the corridor. Rin looked down at his erection, thinking about how Haruka would be wearing those fucking black lace panties and Makoto not even wearing any kind of underwear throughout the whole concert.

_Fuck yeah, he was in big, big trouble._

* * *

The concert was hell, to say the least. Haruka was the devil and Rin thought that Haruka had definitely sprouted horns and a tail. Rin had no doubt that his lovers had had every intention of him finding out about their underwear or when it came to Makoto, his _lack_ of underwear. Rin knew he would be dying up there, and he was damn right.

Rin had never wanted to both strangle and hump Haruka so much at the same time. Haruka was not going easy on him either, sliding up to Rin every chance he got, flashing him those 'watch me now, fuck me later" looks he was so good at. Rin nearly lost his fingering rhythm when he saw Haruka raise an arm and the bottom of his t-shirt slid up just enough for Rin to catch a glimpse of black at the top of Haruka's jeans.

Rin narrowed his eyes as Haruka turned and grinned right at him as he belted out the lyrics. Rin suddenly smirked; Haruka might be having fun teasing him now but come the next day, he'd barely be able to walk. Rin was going to see to that and then they'd see who the smug one was. Haruka appeared to have read his thoughts clear as crystal; his face flushed a little as he quickly disappeared to the other side of the stage to flirt with Makoto. Rin grinned, oh he would have them _both_ later on.

* * *

Rin wanted to jump for joy when they ran off stage for the last time, waving to thousands of girls who had no idea that Rin was thinking about getting his two boyfriends alone.

Sadly, that was going to have to wait. As usual, Kou wanted to go over their performance afterwards, give everyone a chance to wind down. Rin didn't want to wind down, he wanted to drag Haruka and Makoto out to the bus and get them gloriously naked.

Rin sat on the couch in the greenroom, tapping his foot impatiently as Kou yapped on. God damn, she could yap on as much as she wanted as long as it was not now! Rin felt a vibration in his pocket and reached in to pull out his cellphone; someone had sent him a text.

**Gonna fuck me?**

Rin looked directly up from the screen of his phone at Haruka, who was sitting across the room, grinning at him wickedly. Haruka never really used his phone all that much, except when it was to send dirty texts. Rin smirked and typed up a quick response.

**Fuck yeah.**

He saw Haruka's smile when he read it, and prepared himself for the next message as he watched Haruka's thumbs moving quickly over the number pad on his phone.

_**I want it hard really hard**_

Rin groaned and tried to cover it up with a cough, thankful that Haruka was the only one who noticed that he'd made a sound. He tapped out another message, having completely tuned out of what Kou was saying. This was much more interesting.

_**Going to make you come everywhere**_

He smirked in satisfaction as he watched Haruka cross his legs quickly and bite his lip.

_**Going to make you come in me**_

It was Rin's turn to squeeze his legs together at that, and he avoided looking up at Haruka as he replied.

_**Are you nice and tight for me?**_

Haruka gave him a shy smile as he read the message, and leaned back in his seat casually once he'd sent a reply.

Rin unlocked his phone when he felt it vibrate.

_**Tightest thing you'll ever have**_

Rin moaned again, and luckily the sound was lost in the noise of everyone standing up. Apparently the discussion was over and they were free to head back to their buses or do whatever else they wanted, which was usually collapsing into bed and sleeping. Rin had a different bed time activity planned, and he nearly pushed Nagisa through the door as they were leaving.

"Jesus Rin, watch it," the drummer said with a scowl. "What are you guys up to? Want to come over for a bit? Play some Call of Duty?"

"Uhm…" Rin hummed, afraid that Nagisa was going to end up ruining the plans Rin had for his lovers.

"We're tired," Haruka quickly added, aiding Rin in a swift escape.

"Yeah," Rin said with a loud yawn. "Wiped out."

"Besides, Makoto still isn't feeling all that well," Haruka replied and Rin jumped up a little at that. When Rin turned around and looked at Makoto, the redhead wanted to scream and pout. Makoto looked dead-tired and he didn't really seem all that healthy. Rin cursed to himself because it simply wouldn't be the same without him. Just before the concert Makoto seemed just fine but now…

"Fine, see you, losers, take care Mako-chan!" Nagisa called out, laughing as Rin flipped him off.

As soon as Rin shut and locked the door of their bus once all three of them got on, Rin lunged at Haruka, tugging him forward so that their chests met and jamming their lips together. Haruka moaned into Rin's mouth and squirmed in Rin's hold as the redhead slid his hand down the back of Haruka's jeans, finally getting his hands on that lace. He spread his palm over Haruka's backside and squeezed.

"Rin," Haruka gasped, wrenching his mouth away. He looked at Rin apologetically. "Rin I'm really sorry, but I wasn't kidding when I said I was really tired."

Rin slowly pulled his hand from Haruka's jeans. "You're not fucking serious right?"

Haruka wrapped his arms around Rin's neck, hugging him really tight.

"I'll make it up to you I promise, but since Makoto isn't feeling all that well. I'm actually really starting to get worried about him." Haruka murmured into Rin's ear. "Please don't be too mad at us." Haruka dotted tiny kisses all over Rin's face until Rin eventually sighed and let Haruka go.

"Okay, it's fine." Rin said while trying to hide his annoyed look. It wasn't Makoto's fault that he was still feeling ill but he couldn't really grasp the idea that Haruka was too tired for some action.

"I'm going to go to bed, you'll join me and Makoto soon right?" Haruka asked him softly while brushing a few strands of Rin's cherry-red hair in place.

_Not Fucking soon enough._

"Yeah, I'll be there soon," Rin added sulkily and he growled when he saw Haruka walk off to the other end of the bus.

* * *

Rin sat down at the kitchenette table and laid his head on it with a groan. He could not believe it, and neither could his cock. It was still straining against his boxer shorts, convinced that it was going to get some steamy and hot action.

Rin weighed up his option, he could take care of himself but that wasn't really what he wanted. He would come but it would be no fun without Haruka and Makoto. They both drove him up the wall with their hands and tongues, giving him the pleasure his body always yearned for. Best of all, after sex, Rin and Haruka would always curl around Makoto who would shower them both with hugs and small kisses. Jerking off really held no appeal when Rin compared it to that…

"Fuck this shit," Rin growled in frustration. He'd have to force all thoughts of sex and his boyfriends from his mind. This would be a very long evening…

Sulking, he threw himself down onto the bench in the media room and pressed play on the DVD player, not caring what was on. It appeared some kind of documentary that Haruka had been watching earlier on. After about five minutes, it was obvious that it wasn't going to hold Rin's attention. The stupid sea animals swimming across the screen did nothing to draw Rin's thoughts away from Haruka prancing around in tiny lace panties and the filthy text messages his boyfriend had sent him.

The more he thought about it, the more pissed off Rin became. If Haruka was so tired, why did he lead Rin on so much? Deciding that at least Haruka wasn't going to get away with it, Rin flicked the screen off and stormed down towards his bunk. Tired or not, the least Haruka could do was let Rin rub against him till he came. If he was lucky, Haruka might have gone to bed still wearing those damn lacy knickers.

* * *

The light was still on when he got to the bunks and he instantly worried that something might be wrong with Makoto. When Rin reached his bed, his jaw dropped.

"Ugh, finally," Haruka said, rolling his eyes. "I really might have fallen asleep."

Rin gaped at his lovers. Haruka lay flat on his back in the bunk with his legs spread, naked but for the lacy, black knickers, Makoto's hand jammed down the front of them.

"Seriously," Haruka continued, snorting. "I can't believe you fell for that for even like…_ten _seconds."

Rin was silent for a few moments. "But Makoto looked sick!" Rin spluttered and when Rin looked at the olive-haired male now, not a trace of illness could be seen. He looked healthier than ever!

"Like I would miss out on an opportunity like this?" Makoto smiled and Rin wanted to kick them both, they could be such assholes!

"You two are so going to get it!" Rin growled as he leapt onto the bunk, looming over Haruka all the blood rushing south again at the sight of the raven-haired male beneath him. Rin caught Makoto's lips in a fiery kiss before glancing down at Haruka again.

"Are you…?" Rin blinked a few times when he noticed Haruka's hand was inside the panties.

Haruka grinned, his eyelashes fluttering a little as he made a movement with his hand before pulling it out.

"Were you…? Fuck, did you have your finger in there?"

Haruka's face flushed as he nodded while running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Just doing a little preparation," Haruka whispered. "Since you were taking so long."

"Well, if I had known this was waiting for me back here…" Rin mumbled, running a finger down the middle of Haruka's chest. Haruka in panties was fucking incredible. Haruka in panties fingering himself was just too much; Rin was aching.

"Take your clothes off," Haruka said softly. "I thought you couldn't wait."

"I can't, I can't wait," Rin breathed, dragging his shirt up over his head. He could feel Haruka's eyes on him as he undid his belt buckle for the second time that night, and twisted around until he managed to get his pants down, dragging his boxers down too. They all shuffled around a bit until all three of them were comfortable. Makoto sat up against the wall, his head just ducked beneath the shelves that held most of Rin's junk. Rin could mope and whine all he wanted about Haruka's stuff, the redhead was just the same. Haruka half-laid on top of Makoto and Rin sat between Haruka's spread legs. The redhead placed a trembling hand over the front of Haruka's underwear, pushing his palm down and feeling the rough texture of the lace. They both moaned and Haruka rolled his hips up into the touch.

Rin lowered himself down and slid his mouth over Haruka's, using his tongue to open Haruka's lips so that he could gain entrance.

Haruka moaned as Rin kissed him deeply, massaging his tongue slowly and thoroughly.

"You make me so hot," Rin panted, manoeuvring his hand to get inside the panties. It was tight, Haruka's cock was already taking up all the room in there. "Fuck, these things can't be comfortable," he mused.

"They aren't," Haruka said dryly. "It was fucking torture wearing them for the whole show, worst idea I ever had." He reached down and grabbed Rin's cock, hot and hard between his legs. "Looks like it was worth it though."

Rin grunted as Haruka stroked him carefully. "You weren't the only one being tortured, believe me."

Haruka squirmed beneath Rin and pulled Rin's face down to kiss him again, hard. Rin teased Haruka's entrance a little, before sliding his hand back up to palm Haruka's cock. Rin moaned as his own cock swelled even more, and he slid his fingers down to circle Haruka's opening. Makoto's hands roamed over Haruka's torso, playfully teasing the boy's nipples by rolling them between his fingers and pinching them ever so softly.

Haruka gasped and tugged at the knickers desperately, trying to get them down.

"Oh God, I want you Rin," Haruka pleaded.

Rin felt his chest tighten, he needed Haruka so badly. He eased a finger into the little hole. "Need to prepare you first," Rin growled, teetering on the edge of just taking Haruka right here and right now.

"Stretch me with your dick," Haruka whined, Rin and Makoto both gasped simultaneously. Hearing Haruka talk dirty was rare and when it happened, both Rin and Makoto's hearts would start beating frantically, trying to coax more dirty words out of the raven-haired male.

"Oh fuck," Rin grunted, dropping his forehead down against Haruka's. He twisted his finger in until it wouldn't go in any further, searching immediately for the soft spot inside Haruka that he loved to play with. He felt Haruka tense and knew he'd found it.

"Please," Haruka whimpered, rolling his hips around. "I want it."

He yelped when Rin pressed hard up against his prostate. "Fuck Rin, I already prepared myself, just take me already!" Haruka demanded with a snarl and Rin knew better than to disobey when Haruka was this needy and moany.

"Off?" he asked, his voice croaky.

Haruka nodded and licked his lips, tilting his hips up so that Rin could pull the underwear free. Rin took his time sliding the lacy panties down, and when he finally slipped them off Haruka's feet, he tucked them beneath his pillow with a smile.

"Oh fuck," he said, looking down at the imprints in Haruka's skin from where the knickers had hugged him so tightly.

"Don't worry about it," Haruka panted, his legs dropping open. "Come on."  
Makoto reached for the lube sitting on the shelf above him and he grabbed it, pouring some into his palm and then stroking Rin slowly, rubbing the slippery substance all over Rin's cock.

"Oh God, Mako," Rin moaned as the olive-haired male continued to slick his cock.

With an encouraging moan from the raven-haired male, Rin positioned himself between Haruka's legs, holding them apart as he bumped up against the slick opening. He held Haruka as still as he could as he pushed against it, until finally it opened enough for him to slide in. It was hard to keep Haruka still, given that Makoto was placing love-bites all over Haruka's neck.

Haruka clamped down immediately, and Rin groaned loudly.

"Haruka," he whined, laughing breathily. "You're too tight to play squeezing games just yet."

Haruka grinned and relaxed his body enough for Rin to slip all the way inside, and Rin felt his knees begin to buckle just before he pushed his hips flat up against Haruka's ass. He dropped down on top of him and nosed into Haruka's hair, groaning heavily into his ear.

Haruka mewled and arched his back. "Oh _god_," he moaned, pulling his legs back to open them wider.

Rin pulled back slowly, his lips meeting Makoto's, coaxing a heated kiss out of the olive-haired male. The sight Makoto was receiving was breath-taking, to Makoto, nothing was more arousing than seeing Rin bury himself deep into Haruka, making them both scream with pleasure.

"Fuck me hard, like you said you would," Haruka commanded.

"I never said that," Rin teased, raising his head and moving his hips slowly, knowing that Haruka needed to be loosened up a lot more before Rin really started. "I said I'd make you come everywhere, I can do that with just a flick of my wrist," he boasted.

Haruka growled. "Fuck you Rin!"

"God, you're so demanding, I'm not going to fuck myself, but I'll gladly fuck you" Rin grinned, shuddering in pleasure as he pushed in again.

"Well me and my demanding ass can always go sleep in the other bunk," Haruka warned.

Rin held back a laugh, instead thrusting in deep but carefully. "You won't," he whispered in Haruka ear, enjoying the way Haruka's head fell back against Makoto's naked torso and how his mouth opened as he was filled completely.

Rin kept up his slow pace, feeling Haruka begin to loosen around him eventually.

"Would you wear them again?" Rin asked, thinking back to the lacy underwear he now had under his pillow.

Haruka slid his hands up until he was holding Rin's face gently. "If you want me to," he answered between short breaths.

"Not if they feel uncomfortable," Rin said, kissing the tip of Haruka's nose. "Besides, I'm more interested in what's _in_ the underwear." He thrust in sharply, grunting in pleasure.

He felt Haruka's nails digging into his back as his boyfriend slid his hands down and clung to him.

"Keep doing that," Haruka pleaded.

"I'll never last," Rin argued, unable to resist repeating the movement. Haruka felt too good.

"We can do it again after," Haruka reasoned, squeezing his muscles and clenching Rin tightly.

Rin loved that logic.

He braced himself with his arms and let himself go, letting his body's wants dictate the way he drove into Haruka, and damn the raven-haired male was loving it.

Haruka cried out, before clamping his mouth onto the side of Rin's neck and biting down. Ignoring Haruka's whines, Rin slowed down again, Makoto's hand snaked lower and lower to grab hold of Haruka's weeping length.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" Rin panted, rocking over Haruka steadily as Haruka got pumped by Makoto.

Haruka grunted and twisted, trying to get Rin to go faster. He always wanted Rin to fuck him hard and fast, while when he was with Makoto, he wanted to take things slow. Haruka could feel his entire body sing with pleasure as he was being fucked and stroked at the same time. Haruka arched back, leaving his neck stretched out long enough for Rin to swoop down and lick.

* * *

He could feel Haruka begin to tremble, and Rin picked up his pace, wanting to please him. He was rewarded with a deep, long moan from his boyfriend, and the delicious sensation of Haruka's ass clenching around him.

"Make me come."

The request was small and quiet, but Rin still heard it. He sat up so that he was on his knees, and hooked Haruka's legs behind him. Rin plunged as deep as he could, snapping his hips forward quickly, just the way Haruka liked it.

Haruka moaned loudly and threw his arms back, snaking them around Makoto's neck. Haruka's lips smashed against Makoto's while Rin kept up the steady and fast rhythm. Rin loved the expression on both Haruka's and Makoto's face as they made out and it was what Rin _lived_ for. Nothing could ever make him quite as proud as having those two as his lovers. They were perfect in every way.

"D'you want it?" Rin managed to grunt out.

Haruka squeezed his eyes shut and nodded stiffly. Makoto could feel the twitching in his palm where Haruka's cock was pulsing, the tip bright red and shiny with pre-come. Makoto quickly flicked the end with his thumb, wet release spilling all over his fingers. Makoto kept pulling him and rolling Haruka between his thumb and fingers until Haruka finally dropped back against his chest, looking absolutely shattered.

"Come on Rin," Haruka murmured, kissing Rin's ear.

Rin felt it in his toes first, and bucked powerfully into Haruka as he finally exploded, giving him everything he had. His yell was muffled by Haruka's neck, and he was grateful when strong arms caught him before he slid sideways off the bunk.

Haruka held him tightly, stroking his face and back soothingly as Rin whimpered quietly, his limbs slowly becoming heavy as all the tension left his body.

"Good boy," he heard Haruka say, and Rin snorted in amusement, too drunk on pleasure to deliver a stunning counter remark.

His eyes stung with sweat when he finally blinked them open, Haruka's smiling face being the first thing he saw.

"You know, we're not quite finished yet," Haruka murmured softly and Rin turned his gaze towards Makoto. The boy simply smiled down on them, happy to let his own needs go in favour of Rin and Haruka. Both boys pinned Makoto down fairly easy and Makoto's jeans came off in record time. When Makoto's length sprang free, both Haruka and Rin used their tongues to lick and tease Makoto's pulsing cock. The olive-haired male moaned loudly as Haruka and Rin doubled their efforts. Makoto came in record time and Haruka gladly took it all, licking some come off his lips. Rin pouted and soon captured Haruka's lips, savouring the taste of Makoto between the two of them.

* * *

Haruka pressed his face in the crook of Makoto's neck, placing a few soft kisses on the sensitive skin. Makoto shuddered but he could already feel his eyes droop. Haruka however, propped himself up a little and smiled at Rin. The redhead titled his head and gasped when he saw the black lacy knickers dangle from Haruka's fingers.

"_Say Rin, will you wear the lacy knickers next time?"_

**A/N: This was a lot longer than I intended it to be! Sorry about that! Please take this as my New Year present! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lots of love!**


	4. Helping Hand

_**Helping Hand**_

He was so frustrated, it wasn't just that his own boyfriends were pissed off at him, or that he knew deep down he _deserved_ it, Rin had a problem, a big problem. The raging boner he'd been sporting for a good half hour stared him right in the face, mocking and taunting as if it was a literal symbol of all the frustration that had built up inside him because there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

Huffing in annoyance, he glared at both his bandaged hands and cursed himself once again for being such an idiot. It had been an accident of course, he hadn't scalded his hands on purpose. It was completely his fault, he should have known better than to try and boil water for pasta after one too many drinks, and on a moving bus no less. They all had a few drinks, winding down from yet another perfect performance. However, Rin should've known better than to let Nagisa trick him into drinking more than he actually wanted.

A wave of guilt washed over him when he remembered the look of terror on Makoto's face as Rin screamed in agony, holding up his burnt hands uselessly because he was in such a shock he had no idea what to do. The bus had come to a grinding halt since the driver nearly had a heart attack from the screaming, and Makoto had forced Rin's hands into the little sink, holding them there under cool water. The cold had been agony and that was when the sting really kicked in. Haruka came rushing down as well and as soon as he saw Rin's burnt hands, the boy felt sick and he wanted to strangle Rin for being such an idiot.

A quick trip to the emergency clinic and Rin had been treated, drugged and given some very bad news. There was no way he'd be able to play his guitar until they'd completely healed. The doctor said he may have been able to dope himself up on painkillers and make it through a concert if he could live through the discomfort, but there was blistering, and the bandages had to stay on, the risk of infection was simply too high. Rin couldn't do a thing with his hands with all that bandaging wrapped around them.

Both Kou and Makoto had yelled so much, all Rin had been able to do was shrink into himself, wishing himself invisible so that he could hide. The death glares he received from Haruka were no better sadly enough. They had every right to be angry because no fan would be thrilled to know that several concerts had to be annulled because the great Matsuoaka Rin had fucked up. _It was a true nightmare._

Though they hadn't yelled, Rin knew that Nagisa and Rei were just as annoyed with him and he was glad they had their own tour bus now because he simply couldn't handle the looks on their faces. Nagisa would be worried but Rei would most likely try and calculate just how wrong it was to boil water on a bus while your high on alcohol. Not that Rin was really drunk but he probably shouldn't have downed so many shots with Nagisa. The worst part was that Makoto was a sulking mess and he had disappeared into the lounge together with Haruka. They were both very upset with Rin and neither of them felt the need to nurse him back to health.

Rin had taken to hiding in his bunk, wallowing in his own misery and secretly wishing he was at home where his mother would take care of him. She wouldn't be angry or care about schedules and bad publicity, her only concern would be Rin, and making him feel better. It gutted him that Makoto wasn't there as a replacement. In the two years they've been dating, Makoto always took care of him when he was feeling under the weather. However, Rin was fairly convinced that Makoto was far too angry to play nurse right now.

* * *

Rin rolled a little and wondered if he'd be able to prop himself up if he lay on his stomach and rubbed himself against his mattress, anything to relieve that throbbing ache in his groin. Leave it to Rin to pop a boner at the most random and unwanted moments. He didn't even know how it happened, but seeing Makoto take of his shirt after they got back from the hospital, probably didn't help. He had no clue as to why Makoto had discarded the shirt but Rin couldn't help but let his crimson eyes dart over his boyfriend's mouth-watering body.

Rin hissed in pain as too much pressure was placed on his hands when he tried to roll himself over and he gave up once again, slumping down on his back, glaring miserably down at his cock. Unused to being so neglected, it stood tall and proud, slightly red and waiting to be touched. Rin had tried his usual method but it hurt his hands too much and the bandages had felt scratchy on his sensitive dick. He had tried willing the hard-on away but apparently it was going to be stubborn and demanding. Normally, either one of his lovers would be more than happy to give him a hand but now he was left neglected with a raging boner that made him go slightly crazy with want and lust. Who was he kidding, it wasn't slightly, he was so fucking aroused it made him want to crawl up the wall.

"Fuck this, I wish I could just give myself a fucking blowjob or something," Rin grumbled to himself, twisting a little in the boxer shorts that he'd pulled halfway down his thighs and blowing a wisp of hair from out of his eyes. The fact that Haruka helped him strip out of his jeans and t-shirt earlier might have also helped in awakening the hard-on he was currently glaring at.

Rin searched around the confines of his bunk for something, _anything_ that might be able to help, but he came up empty handed, quite literally. Rin growled and threw himself down on his back again, wondering how long he was going to have to endure this torture.

"Hey."

Rin whipped his head around at the sound of the small and soft voice. How he longed to hear that voice from the moment everything had gone bad. Still, Rin covered himself modestly when he saw Makoto's face peeking at him through the curtains. Even if Makoto was his boyfriend, Rin wasn't in the mood to be teased or made fun of.

"Hi," Rin replied casually. He wondered if Makoto was going to yell at him again and decided he really wasn't in the mood.

Makoto didn't look as if he were angry though, Rin thought he even looked a little sad. He waited for Makoto to say something else.

"I'm sorry," Makoto said after a few moments, his face looking as though it might crumble any second. "I'm so sorry Rin, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

In the two years they've been a couple, they went through their fair share of troubles and heartaches. Rin wasn't exactly the easiest person to date given his mood-swings. Makoto found it hard when Rin was sad or angry and it was during those moments that Rin would scream things that he didn't even mean. Makoto would always endure the shouting because in the end, the way they made up was breath-taking. Even if they always seemed to mend things, it was still hard on both Rin and Makoto. However, as soon as Haruka was thrown into the equation, things never got so out of hand. Rin still had his mood-swings but it was Haruka who dealt with them. Haruka never really cared if he was yelled at, at least if it was Rin who was yelling. If Makoto yelled at him… well that would be a different story.

"Uhm… it's okay?" Rin replied, a little taken aback at Makoto's sudden change in behaviour. Makoto usually never yelled at him so for Rin, it was a bit shocking that after Makoto's outburst, he was so easily back to his usual caring-self. Not that it was that much of a shock, considering Makoto was a true sweetheart.

"No, it's not okay!" Makoto said, sniffing just a tiny bit. Guilt ripped at Makoto's heart and as soon as Rin had retreated to the bunk, Makoto broke down a little. He regretted his outburst and Haruka was there to hold him. Haruka had been slightly shocked when he heard Makoto screaming and yelling but he figured Rin deserved it. Seriously, Rin was as idiotic as they came. However, Haruka was still worried because well… it was Rin. _His Rin, their Rin._

Rin hoped Makoto wasn't going to cry, he wasn't equipped to deal with that. Rin cried from time to time but Makoto hardly ever cried. He would always try to stay strong. If there was a time that Makoto did cry, it was from frustration or fatigue, never anything emotional.

"When I was sick a couple of days ago, you were there for me, day and night and when you get hurt, all I do is yell at you," Makoto continued, sounding more miserable by the minute.

"But you were right," Rin said softly. "It was my own stupid fault you know…" He held up his bandaged hands in a show of forgiveness.

"Yeah okay, it was dumb and I wish it didn't happen," Makoto replied. "But you still got hurt, that should have been all I was worried about, and I was… I really _was_ worried!" Makoto's eyes widened and Rin was almost scared of them for a second.

"I know that," Rin replied softly, smiling up at Makoto's stricken face. "You wouldn't have been so angry if you weren't."

Makoto seemed to calm down a little, but Rin could tell that his boyfriend still felt like shit. Rin wanted to make Makoto feel better, but he was too busy being happy that Makoto was on his side again, he hated it when they fought, hated the idea of Makoto ever being disappointed or angry with him. However, with Makoto on his side again, he only had to worry winning Haruka back again and the promise of a good fuck would probably make Haruka join his side as well. In the beginning, Rin would've never expected that Haruka was such a sexy little minx who craved sex even more than he did which was quite an extraordinary feat!

"I just… wish I'd stuck up for you when Kou tore you a new one, instead of joining in," Makoto rolled his eyes and sat down heavily on the edge of their bunk.

"Makoto," Rin whined, attempting to cover himself up properly. Makoto hadn't seemed to notice what Rin had been trying to do earlier and it's not that Rin cared if Makoto knew but this just seemed like a really bad time.

"Oh," Makoto finally looked down and laughed a little. He glanced at Rin's bandaged hands. "Not working so well for you huh?" Makoto teased and Rin's cheeks flushed bright pink. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"Fucking understatement," Rin muttered, glaring at his hands again.

Makoto didn't say anything but he didn't move either. Rin was waiting for Makoto to leave him alone again, when he felt something sliding across his hip, over the sheet he'd tugged over himself.

"Let me make it up to you," Makoto murmured, his hand snaking beneath the sheet and brushing dangerously close to the source of Rin's problem.

* * *

On instinct alone, Rin quickly batted Makoto's hand away, laughing nervously and gaping incredulously up at him. "Well uhm, it's okay really! Apology accepted and all that." Rin stammered, trying to hide his embarrassment. In fact, Rin didn't really know why he was embarrassed since Makoto was his boyfriend and things like these were normal but somehow, Rin was extremely embarrassed, as if were the first time Makoto would help him out.

"Rin," Makoto tutted. "Don't be silly." Makoto reached for Rin again and was thwarted a second time by Rin's bandaged hand shoving his own away.

"Makoto please, just don't," Rin pleaded. The redhead didn't even know why he didn't want to accept Makoto's help but he just didn't. It felt somewhat wrong given what happened earlier and the fact that Rin wouldn't even be able to touch Makoto back.

"Rin, stop it, just let me," Makoto purred and Rin could feel his resolve crumble just a little. Perhaps Makoto's suggestion wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Really, I'm just going to knock myself out with painkillers," Rin said curtly, turning his head so Makoto wouldn't catch him blushing.

"You aren't due for your next lot for another four hours," Makoto told him sternly. "Don't think I'm letting you anywhere near them until then."

"How do you even know that?" Rin asked, defeated.

Makoto looked down at the floor. "I may have been pissy and yelled at you but that doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention to what the doctor was saying."

Rin felt the inside of his belly warming. Of course, Makoto was paying attention earlier on, how could he not? The redhead swallowed loudly as Makoto crept closer, crimson eyes darting over that gorgeous half-naked body. The yearning to touch was burning the redhead but he knew he couldn't.

Makoto's soft lips brushed against Rin's, and the without thinking, the redhead wrapped his hands around Makoto's neck. Neither of them had the opportunity to deepen the kiss because the moment Rin's hands pressed against Makoto's neck, the redhead screamed loudly.

"Idiot, stop putting pressure on your hand!," Makoto scolded him, pulling back a little. Rin pouted as Makoto's warmth was taken away from him and if he could just pull Makoto back…

"I don't do it on purpose, how would you feel if you were in my situation?" Rin asked because he felt so helpless. It was one thing that he wouldn't be able to play his guitar, okay it would be maddening, but not be able to touch his lovers was… hell.

"I know babe, but try to keep your hands still and to yourself," Makoto added with a wink. Rin grumbled because Makoto knew damn well that Rin could never keep his hands to himself. The few times that Makoto had been so dominant and ordered Rin to not touch him, Rin almost ended up strangling Makoto out of sheer frustration. Makoto's gorgeous body curling next to him and not being able to touch… as if!

"So are you going to do as I say? Or shall I just leave you and your aching arousal alone?" Makoto teased and Rin gritted his teeth.

"Dammit Makoto, stop being such a fucking tease!" Rin shouted because he was becoming more sexually frustrated by the minute. Perhaps he should call Haruka, he probably wouldn't be fussing and teasing like this.

"Don't even think about yelling for Haru, he's asleep and you know how he is when you wake him up," Makoto continued teasing and Rin shuddered as a rather violent memory hit him. A few months ago, Rin had woken up extremely aroused and the sudden ache to fuck Haruka senseless had crept into his system. He had carefully woken Haruka up with only the briefest and softest touches. However, Haruka wasn't exactly pleased when he found out Rin had his hand wrapped around his cock. Haruka had been frantic and slapped Rin hard across the cheek. Rin was just startled and Haruka simply glared at him so Rin went back to sleep with a very aching cheek, throbbing dick and a fury seething next to him.

"Fuck you Makoto," Rin growled and Makoto simply smiled.

A slight shudder ran through the redhead when he felt the tips of Makoto's fingers brush over the sensitive head of his aching hard-on, he wasn't sure whether the shudder was from pleasure, anxiety or both.

"Will you relax already?" Makoto huffed, clearly getting upset by the fact that Rin was so tense. Rin honestly tried to relax because he really wanted to enjoy this moment with Makoto.

"It's just us," Makoto soothed and Rin nodded, fully aware of the fact that it was just them. It had been a while and for some reason Rin didn't understand, it made him nervous. Rin hissed when long fingers enclosed over him, being exactly what he needed. It felt incredible after how worked up he'd gotten.

* * *

Makoto's warm body was pressed against Rin's side, Makoto's fingers working wonders on Rin's arousal. The redhead tilted his head to the side a little, indicating that he wanted another try at kissing. Makoto meshed their lips together and Rin immediately brought out his tongue to play. Rin's tongue teasingly licked across Makoto's bottom lip and then the redhead plunged his tongue inside Makoto's mouth, jolting when their tongues collided. At first, the kiss was just sultry and sensual, curling and sliding tongues while Makoto kept pumping Rin slowly, providing just the friction Rin had been searching for.

Makoto pulled back to gasp for much needed air and Rin's whole body felt like it was on fire. Rin bucked his hips to get the blanket off and Makoto snorted at his lousy efforts.

"You could've just asked you know," Makoto smiled and Rin growled.

"Yeah, because that's probably the most sexy question I could've ever asked," Rin rolled his eyes and Makoto laughed quietly. The redhead didn't want to laugh because honestly, Makoto had his hand wrapped around his cock and laughing was the last thing Rin wanted to do right now.

"Can you concentrate?" Rin asked with a grumpy voice. Makoto's laughing and idiotic behaviour wasn't exactly making this very easy and comfortable.

"Your wish is my command," Makoto purred and the sparkle in his eyes changed within a seconds, leaving behind the amusement to be exchanged for something that made Rin gasp. _Uh oh…_

Makoto's wet and hot tongue licked just behind Rin's earlobe and the redhead jolted in surprise. Makoto knew every weak spot on Rin's body and he would abuse them all. Makoto nipped his way lower and lower, biting and nibbling on the redhead's neck, leaving a few love-bites along the way. Rin gasped and tried to keep his moans to himself. It was hard though because Makoto's hands were working him perfectly and the prospect of coming was leaving Rin short of breath and had his stomach jolting around in excitement.

"Rin, moan for me," Makoto murmured, close to Rin's ear, making the redhead shudder as Makoto's warm breath ghosted along the sensitive skin of his neck.

"We're alone remember? The driver is all the way at the other end of the bus." Makoto purred and he let his tongue mess with one of Rin's nipples, earning himself another sharp gasp that tumbled off of Rin's lips.

"Haruka might wake up," Rin tried to say, his own harsh panting making it incredibly hard to speak.

"He fell asleep while listening to music so I doubt he'll hear anything," Makoto continued, licking and softly biting Rin's nipple, making the redhead shudder and jerk his hips forward.

Makoto was determined to make Rin moan so he brushed his thumb lightly over the end of Rin's cock, pressing down a little harder into the slit. A loud moan echoed through the small confines of the bunk.

"More Rin," Makoto encouraged him, flicking his thumb faster, spreading the pre-come that dribbled out.

"Aaggh, Mako," Rin grunted, thrusting up into Makoto's fist. He turned his head back to face Makoto again and he grinned at the pink tinge his boyfriend had on his cheeks. Makoto's emerald gaze caught Rin's crimson one and after a few seconds, Rin had to turn his head away, the gaze too intense, making him feel even more exposed. Makoto knew him so well and it was nerve-wrecking and wonderful at the same time.

Rin groaned loudly and threw his head back when Makoto's hand squeezed a little harder.

"Oh fuck Mako, keep doing that," Rin grunted, moaning at the sight of those familiar fingers. The fingers were grasping him firmly and Rin moaned loudly when Makoto trailed kisses lower and lower, nipping at the redhead's hipbones. Rin bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut because his toes curled into the sheets on the bed, the familiar peak of pleasure drawing closer and closer. Rin was on the brink and it was maddening. Makoto pressed light kisses on the insides of Rin's thighs, crawling closer and closer up and Rin trashed around as Makoto's hand kept pumping him with a steady but fast pace. The redhead wanted more and Makoto was just making him insane with all those fluttery kisses. They were nice just not in the _right _place.

"Fuck Mako, please," Rin pleaded and Makoto smirked because he knew exactly what Rin wanted. A long stripe of Makoto's wet tongue on the underside of his cock made the redhead cry out in pleasure. Makoto pressed a soft and wet kiss on the head of Rin's length, his tongue teasing the slit before taking Rin into his mouth and sucking with great fervour. Rin felt his entire body tense and he curled his toes tightly, the long awaited orgasm ripping through him finally.

Makoto swallowed everything Rin gave him and he looked at Rin with sparkling eyes. The redhead was a panting mess on the bed and Makoto soon curled around Rin, his head resting on Rin's shoulder. Makoto ignored his own throbbing length because honestly, Rin looked so sexy right now it made Makoto want to do more than just giving Rin a hand.

* * *

"Makoto?" Rin asked softly as his breathing evened out as he came down from his high.

"Hmm?" Makoto hummed draping his arm over Rin.

"I know you're hard," Rin said tilting his head so he could get a glimpse of his boyfriend. Makoto blushed and crossed his legs.

"Do it here, do it in front of me," Rin added playfully, his whole body still singing with pleasure.

"What? No way Rin," Makoto mumbled, looking at Rin with wide eyes. It had been so long since Makoto played with himself and Rin just watched.

"Oh come on," Rin argued, licking his lips, hoping to entice Makoto anyway. Rin never told Makoto how arousing it was to see the olive-haired male play with himself but damn… it made Rin burn again already just by thinking of it.

Rin turned on his side and he motioned Makoto to lay on his back. The olive-haired male rolled over and Rin soon scooted closer, resting his chin on Makoto's shoulder. Rin's breath ghosted over Makoto's neck and the boy had a really hard time trying to stay composed.

"You should do it, it'll feel so good," Rin whispered and Makoto shuddered.

"Shut up," Makoto whispered back.

"Come on, it's not the first time and I've been aching to see it again," Rin purred, pressing his lips against Makoto's neck, sucking the sensitive skin until it bruised.

"Really?" Makoto gasped, his hands already travelling over his naked torso, lower and lower.

"Fuck yes," Rin breathed as he was done sucking Makoto's neck. The bruise looked wonderful and Rin continued tracing kisses along Makoto's neck, nipping and sucking along the way. However, as soon as he heard Makoto tugging at his belt buckle to loosen it, Rin's eyes darted downwards, gazing at those beautiful hands. Rin's stomach fluttered and arousal seeped into his system again. Makoto didn't even know how sexy and gorgeous he was in the throes of passion, it was Rin's favourite thing to look at. Rin's eyes blazed as he watched Makoto reach into his pants to palm himself.

Rin licked his lip as Makoto pulled his cock out from his jeans. Rin ached to touch it but _dammit _he couldn't. He really regretted spilling that boiling water now more than ever and he told Makoto so.

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't," Makoto reminded him as his cheeks flushed royally pink, stoking himself slowly.

"You'd be fucking me senseless if it weren't for my stupidity," Rin groaned and Makoto gasped loudly, pumping himself faster.

Rin loved the noises that came from Makoto's throat and the way his boyfriend's hand moved faster and faster over his own cock.

"Rin, I'm so close," Makoto panted and Rin moaned loudly in Makoto's ear, spurring the boy on even more.

"Show me that pretty face you make when you come," Rin purred and the redhead could feel his own cock get hard again, undoing all of Makoto's hard work.

Rin clamped his lips over one of Makoto's nipples, never taking his eyes off Makoto's face as it was contorted in pleasure. Rin watched in satisfaction as his lover arched his back and came, Makoto's face locked in a blatant expression of ecstasy.

"Rin," Makoto panted, his chest heaving. Rin sat up a little, knocking a box of tissues off the shelf with his elbow. It fell right next to Makoto and the boy took a few to wipe himself up. Rin curled around Makoto, careful to keep pressure off of his hands. The redhead playfully pressed his hard-on against Makoto's side and the boy with the emerald gems snorted.

"Don't you ever get enough?" Makoto asked, turning his head to look at the redhead.

"Of you? Fuck no," Rin purred, tracing Makoto's bottom lip with his tongue. They made out lazily for a little while, Makoto's hands travelling all over Rin's back, rubbing and scratching softly.

"Guess I'm back at square one," Rin said with a smirk, glaring at his arousal once more.

"Good thing you have me around," Makoto added, rubbing his hand over Rin's stomach.

"But your hand must be ready to drop off after all that," Rin pointed out.

Makoto hoisted himself up and crawled over Rin until he was straddling him. He licked Rin's lips quickly before pulling back and grinning down at Rin with a definite look of mischief on his face.

"Shall we call Haru as well?" Makoto added, his fingers rubbing over Rin's nipples, drawing a low moan out of the redhead. A low grunt was Rin's response and Makoto winked flirtatiously.

"_Oh by the way, who said anything about using my hands?"__  
_

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I aim to raise the temperature just a little with every chapter because winter can be so cold ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Lots of love!**


	5. Touch Me

_**Touch Me**_

"_Shall we call Haru as well?" Makoto added, his fingers rubbing over Rin's nipples, drawing a low moan out of the redhead. A low grunt was Rin's response and Makoto winked flirtatiously._

"_Oh by the way, who said anything about using my hands?"_

* * *

Rin gasped, eyes fixed on his lover as Makoto shimmied down until his face was aligned with Rin's groin. The redhead figured that the fun was over but if Makoto was willing to give more…

"Oh fuck."

Makoto's warm and wet tongue licked a long stripe up the underside of Rin's cock. Makoto's emerald gems sparkled even when his eyes were only half open, still his attention was turned towards the shivering redhead. Makoto pressed his lips down firmly, tongue dipping into the slit drawing a low moan from Rin.

Without any warning, Makoto slid of the bed and Rin gaped at him, wondering why Makoto stopped. Was he just teasing?

"I'm going to wake up Haru," Makoto said with a wink and Rin groaned, his body making him sing with pleasure but all too soon, Rin was left alone and there was nothing he could do to bring some relief.

A wicked grin was splayed across Makoto's face as he looked at the sleeping raven-haired male. Haruka still had his ear phones in so Makoto could approach him with as many noise as he wanted, Haruka still wouldn't be able to hear a damn thing. Unlike Rin, Makoto knew how he needed to wake Haruka if he was in the mood for something sexy. Rin was usually too direct but with a softer approach, Haruka was always persuaded even if he was enjoying his beauty sleep. Haruka loves sleeping and if he's woken up too early, he tends to be grumpy and that mood lasts for an entire day.

Makoto stood in front of the raven-haired male and he crouched just a bit so that he could gaze at Haruka from a better angle. Makoto smiled as he looked at that beautiful face and he almost felt guilty for having to wake him up. _Almost._

Makoto's soft fingers brushed along Haruka's cheeks, drawing soft patterns on the slightly rosy dusted cheeks. Makoto leaned closer and he pressed his lips against Haruka's, just a soft brush, nothing too harsh. Makoto let his hands wander all over Haruka's body and a soft grunt escaped from Haruka's lips. He wasn't awake just yet but his body seemed to respond to Makoto's soft touches. Wandering hands travelled lower and lower and it didn't take Makoto long to arrive at the finish line. Makoto slowly rubbed Haruka's clothed groin and more and more soft grunts could be heard. Haruka's eyes were still closed but by now, Makoto knew he was awake. Makoto sat down in Haruka's lap and this time, he forced his lips against Haruka's, tongue slipping out to slide along Haruka's bottom lip. Haruka parted his lips and when their tongues collided, Makoto felt a shiver run along his spine.

When Makoto pulled back a little, he gazed at Haruka's sapphire gems that still looked a bit sleepy but there was that distinct sparkle that could light Makoto on fire.

"Hey you," Haruka said softly, hands travelling over Makoto's naked torso, stopping at the tattoo on his hipbone.

"Hiya," Makoto purred back and their lips were meshed together again, Makoto being the one that dominated the kiss. Haruka panted softly as they broke the kiss off for some much needed air.

"So, why are you wearing so little?" Haruka asked as his eyes darted over Makoto's delicious body.

"Ah, I've already had a little fun with Rin," Makoto grinned and Haruka's cheeks flushed a little, his mind being bombarded by images of the two boys in the throes of passion. Haruka could never get enough of seeing Rin and Makoto going at it, dear god it was the sexiest view ever!

"Oh really? And then you figured you wanted me next?" Haruka teased, bringing his lips closer to Makoto's neck to place a dark-red hickey right next to Makoto's Adam's apple.

Makoto moaned softly, tilting his head a little to give Haruka better access.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd join me and Rin for a little while," Makoto gasped as Haruka stopped sucking the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Oh, to do what?" Haruka teased again. Makoto loved it when Haruka was in a teasing mood because it was rather rare. Rin was the biggest tease of them all and he often drove Haruka insane with lust and want.

"Oh you know, sleep and cuddle," Makoto added softly, nipping at Haruka's earlobe.

"So you woke me up to cuddle?" Haruka grinned, loving the fact that Makoto played along.

"Sure, naked cuddles that is," Makoto purred just before he sucked on Haruka's bottom lip.

"Oh so Rin is already naked?" Haruka asked, flashing the tip of his tongue, knowing it would turn Makoto on even more. Makoto responded by grinding his hard bulge against Haruka's and the raven-haired male gasped loudly.

"Yeah, he looked mighty fine when I left him."

"Perhaps he's fallen asleep by now," Haruka mouthed against Makoto's neck before leaving more and more insistent kisses and bites.

"Let's wake him up then," Makoto panted and Haruka nodded, sapphire gems clouded with lust.

Makoto slid off Haruka's lap and he stretched out, showing off his body even more. Haruka licked his lips before he got up just in time to be lifted by. Haruka wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist and they shared another fiery kiss. It was hard for Makoto to walk back towards the bunk area with Haruka in his arms and his mouth claimed by a pair of soft lips and a very delicious tongue. Makoto bumped against an open cabinet and a loud yelp and curse left his lips.

"God fuck me!" Makoto shouted, freeing one of his hands to clutch at his hip where he bumped into the open cabinet. Upon further inspection, it was actually a cabinet that held some of Haruka's stuff and Makoto glared at the raven-haired male. Haruka was usually in such a 'rush' and then he always left things haphazardly, not caring that anyone might get hurt because of it. Usually, Makoto was the victim. He couldn't even the count the many times he tripped over Haruka's stuff which left him with a lot of bruises all over his body. Covering them with make-up was a nightmare and Makoto was scolded more than once.

"I thought I was going to be the one to get fucked!" Rin shouted and both Haruka and Makoto grinned. They both knew that Rin was rather impatient so Makoto hurried along as fast as he could without accidentally bumping against more things.

* * *

Makoto gently laid Haruka down on the bunk bed next to Rin and then crawled in as well, grinning at his lovers. Haruka had already straddled Rin and the redhead looked shocked and pleased at the same time.

"So, I heard you wanted me to play along?" Haruka purred as he leaned down to place a soft and chaste kiss on Rin's lips. The redhead tried to pull Haruka closer but his hands were so useless and Haruka sat back again, grinning because this might just be the perfect moment to make Rin crazy with lust and want. There was not a lot that he could do so he was left at the mercy of Haruka and Makoto and truth be told, Haruka was mighty fine at making people insane.

"Please Haru, don't tease," Rin pleaded and Haruka smiled fondly, Rin looked so utterly beautiful right now and Haruka decided that the poor boy already suffered enough. The raven-haired male leaned down again and he caught Rin's lips in a slow and sultry kiss, softly curling his own tongue around Rin's. When Haruka pulled back, the redhead was left panting again, his body burning with passion. Makoto had already made sure Rin was up for another round and he couldn't wait to find out what his lovers had planned for him.

Haruka sat next to the redhead and when sapphire gems met emerald ones, they wordlessly decided who would do what to make Rin sing with pleasure. Makoto sat between Rin's legs and Haruka sat next to the redhead, his hands smoothing over Rin's hips and thighs.

A shudder ran through the parts of Rin's body that weren't being held down or caressed by Makoto and Haruka. The raven-haired male licked his lips and Rin could feel Haruka's warm breath against his cock. Rin whimpered because he wanted more but Haruka just gave a few teasing licks that left Rin pleading for more. Slowly and with precision, Haruka flattened his tongue against the tip and his tongue pressed down the sensitive slit.

Keeping relatively quiet until then, Rin cried out as the tip of Haruka's tongue pressed in hard. It was pleasure bordering on pain and he didn't know how much he could stand. His elbows dug down into the mattress beneath him, the only way he could brace himself thanks to his wounded hands.

"Haru, Haru please," Rin panted desperately. His toes were curling and he feared that he might scream. Haruka continued pressing the tip of his tongue into Rin's slit a few more times before finally letting up, a satisfied smile on his lips. Rin had been so distracted by Haruka's tongue that he didn't even see that Makoto was preparing his fingers to add to Rin's pleasure.

Haruka's smile faded fast because he wasted no time wrapping his lips around Rin and sliding them up and down the length.

Rin relaxed a little, letting lust run through his body as he enjoyed the pleasure of Haruka's warm, wet mouth sucking him in and out. Rin groaned and went to run his fingers through Haruka's hair before he remembered that he couldn't. _Fucking hands!_

"Fuck, that's so good," he moaned instead.

Haruka hummed around him, the vibrations tickling up Rin's spine. Rin's attention was solely focused on watching his cock disappear into Haruka's mouth over and over, a sight that always fuelled the fire in his belly. He could feel his groin begin to tighten and he wanted so desperately to hold back because he wanted so much more.

"Haru, you should…" Rin gasped.

Rin couldn't finish his sentence because all ability to speak dissolved when he felt Makoto circle his entrance with a slick finger. A loud moan rolled off Rin's lips and Makoto pressed his finger in, directly heading for the spot that would make Rin want to crawl up the walls.

"Oh fuck!" Rin arched his back and Haruka used the tip of his tongue to swipe away a bead of pre-come. Rin shuddered as Makoto brushed against his prostate, making him gasp and moan at the same time. He knew his lovers would make him crazy and Rin wouldn't have it any other way. It was just like them to make him feel loved after fucking up so badly by scalding his hands.

Haruka was focusing intently on his task, keeping up a wonderfully steady rhythm while Makoto continued teasing the redhead with soft brushes against that wonderful bundle of nerves. Rin knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer.

"Makoto hurry," Rin gasped and his glazed crimson eyes caught Makoto's sparkling emerald ones. Makoto nodded and Haruka let go of Rin's cock so that Makoto could slide in properly. Makoto was always careful and sometimes, Rin yelled at him when the boy was being too careful but now, Rin was glad. It stung a little but when Makoto was inside completely, he kept still so that Rin could adjust. It didn't take long before Rin rolled his hips a little, indicating that he was ready for more. Makoto gently build a steady rhythm, taking his sweet time with the redhead. Makoto's thrusts were deep but not rough and Rin's body felt like it was on fire. On one hand, he wanted Makoto to pick up the pace but on the other, he wanted to grasp this wonderful feeling of making love.

"Aaghn," Rin moaned as Haruka once more used his lips and tongue to make Rin see stars. Haruka expertly bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to lick and tease all the spots that Rin loved so much.

"Fuck, I'm…." Rin caught Haruka's eyes and noted the mischievous twinkle blinking up at him.

Haruka clamped his mouth down forcefully and Rin's body stiffened. Rin arched his back as his second orgasm of the night hit him like a freight train. Haruka took everything that Rin gave him. Rin's insides still felt coiled up tighter than a spring and little by little, he let himself relax, uncurling his cramped toes, flattening his hunched shoulders back down on the mattress, all while he attempted to catch his breath.

Rin was drowsy, but forced his heavy eyelids open to gaze down at Haruka and Makoto. The olive-haired male had stopped thrusting and Haruka was busy cleaning himself up, licking away the last smears of come that had trailed down his chin.

Haruka turned his attention towards Makoto and within seconds, Haruka was all over Makoto and Rin knew what was going to happen. His eyes flew open as he saw Haruka's tongue plunging into Makoto's mouth and the moans that stemmed from both boys made Rin's head spin.

Rin flopped back down heavily.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Thanks to Rin's many trips to the clinic to get his hands seen to, they were stuck in the same place indefinitely. There was no way Kou was going to give them the privilege of camping out in a hotel for that period so they were all seeing quite a lot of the insides of their parked tour buses and Rin could feel all the animosity aimed in his direction, though it was slowly wearing off. He'd often step off the bus to find an impromptu soccer game taking place between the trucks. It was almost like a mini holiday.

Haruka didn't like soccer because as many things, it was too much effort and Haruka didn't want to get a ball in his face so the raven-haired male never joined in or watched for that matter. During most games, Rin was dragged down the back of their bus and locked in his compartment until Haruka was finished with him, which is how he found himself flat on his back inside, instead of outside enjoying the sunshine with everyone else.

Rin so badly wanted to touch Haruka, it was torture watching him rock and squirm above him as Haruka sat over Rin's hips and ground down against him. They were completely naked but for Rin's bandages and he loved the sensation of having Haruka bare against him, it just killed him that he couldn't reach out and run his hands all over the glorious body within his reach.

"So good."

Rin could only guess that was what Haruka had whimpered, he could barely hear him over the blaring rock music that blasted through the bunk compartment. Rin insisted they put on some music given that someone could walk in without a warning. Rin wasn't supposed to be doing these kinds of activities with Haruka, normally they were only meant to be with Makoto. Rin liked watching Haruka writhe to the music, his hair swinging softly as he started to rock more vigorously, he couldn't imagine that there was anything quite so sexy.

As much as he loved their bunk activities, Rin couldn't help but feel frustrated at his inability to grab Haruka, flip him over and fuck him how he knew Haruka wanted him to. Of course, Haruka still made love to Makoto but ever since Rin had burned his hands, Rin didn't want to make love to Haruka. He couldn't even just simply caress the raven-haired male whenever he wanted, which was all the time. Rin was convinced that Haruka was as disgusted by his hands as Rin was. The redhead was so embarrassed by his hands, he had gotten into the habit of keeping them out of sight whenever he could. He even felt like an invalid when Haruka would wrap his bandaged hands in plastic bags to keep them from getting wet in the shower. Rin couldn't wash himself of course, luckily, he had his doting lovers to do that for him.

Rin was sure his bandages must have stunk too, not being able to wash his hands as often as he was used to, and they simply looked dirty to top it all off. He was completely grossed out by them and couldn't bear the thought of getting them anywhere near Makoto or Haruka. He didn't even want to touch his own guitar with them, let alone one of his lovers.

"You know what would feel even better?" Haruka had bent down to talk into his ear.

"What?" Rin panted, even though he was pretty sure he knew what Haruka was going to say.

"If you let me sit on it."

Rin groaned, he wanted nothing more than for Haruka to sit on his cock and give them both the relief they were desperate for, but he was sticking to his guns. When the time came, he wanted to do Haruka properly, and be able to hold him afterwards without worrying about his stupid hands.

"Just keep doing that," he pleaded. "You look so fucking good."

Haruka pouted, but continued grinding against Rin, as he lay over him.

"It won't be long before we can," Rin said regretfully.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"When, Rin? When?" Haruka asked as he looked at Rin with sad and shocked eyes. Rin had just gotten back from the hospital and he had hoped that his hands had healed up enough to go without the bandage but apparently, he still wasn't ready to go without those fucking bandages. Makoto had gone along with him and while he was also disappointed, he tried to make Rin feel better and Makoto succeeded until Rin broke the news to Haruka.

The raven-haired male was less understanding and it didn't take long before Haruka started shouting at him.

"Why did you have to be so fucking stupid!"

"I'm sorry…" Rin whispered, afraid to make Haruka even more upset.

"You're sorry, well sorry doesn't cut it Rin!" Another shout echoed through the bus and Rin wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Makoto hadn't joined the redhead on the bus just yet because Rin wanted to be alone with Haruka but Rin already regretted that decision.

"I didn't do it on purpose you know!" Rin shouted back and Haruka simply flipped him off before storming towards the bunk area. Rin was left alone and he slumped down on the small couch, wallowing in his own despair. Rin looked up through watery eyes when he felt Makoto sit down next to him. Makoto tilted his head and gave Rin a small smile. He pulled Rin into his lap and softly petted Rin's cherry-red hair. The redhead cried and wept softly against Makoto's chest.

"It's okay, he's not that mad," Makoto whispered before he pressed a soft kiss just under Rin's ear.

"He's not mad, he's furious," Rin added and Makoto snorted. Rin looked up with a confused look etched on his face. Did Makoto really think this is funny?

Makoto leaned closer and their lips met briefly before Makoto deepened the kiss. They continued making out lazily and Rin was glad he had Makoto by his side. There was nothing Rin couldn't handle as long as Makoto was with him.

"I love you," Rin breathed as they parted.

"I love you too, even with your burned hands," Makoto smiled and Rin drowned into those sparkling pools of emerald.

_You're my daily sunshine._

* * *

It was late and Rin was nervous but he knew he had to do it. Clutching his peace offering behind his back, he made his way down to where he knew Haruka was sulking, in his own bunk for once. Makoto had taken Rin out to enjoy some sunshine after their lazy make-out session. It had taken Rin nearly the entire afternoon to find just the right one and Rin still didn't even know whether Haruka would like it. Even after all those years, Haruka could be picky when it came to gifts.

Rin took a seat next to Haruka and the raven-haired male stared up at him blankly.

"I'm sorry," Rin began, all the words he'd carefully practiced with Makoto for a good hour flew right out of his head as he looked into Haruka's eyes. "I… here." He thrust out his hand and presented Haruka with his gift, blushing madly as he had to expose his grubby bandages, along with his obvious lack of romantic skills.

He heard a soft gasp from Haruka and was alarmed to see Haruka's hands fly up to his mouth, covering it. Was Haruka laughing at him? Rin had to admit, the flower was a bit of a joke. It looked better when he had first picked it and by now, it looked a bit messed up.

"I know it's not much, it's pretty crap really, and dirty," Rin mumbled bashfully. "But it was the nicest one I could find and I thought it was more personal than buying you one. It's dumb, I know."

Haruka, who hadn't yet spoken a word, launched himself forward and threw his arms around Rin's neck, almost knocking him backwards. Still holding the flower, Rin placed his hands awkwardly over Haruka's back, careful to keep his hands from really touching him.

"It's perfect, I love it," Haruka murmured into his neck. He pulled back with a smile, and took the wilting flower from Rin

Rin immediately hid his hands under the blankets of the bunk bed. "I'm glad."

Haruka smiled as he inspected the flower closely, laughing a little. He looked up at Rin again and placed his hands on Rin's shoulders. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Rin said, his cheeks warming as Haruka's face stopped just inches from his. Rin still kept his hands under the blanket as he leaned in to brush his lips gently against Haruka's. It was a soft and sultry kiss and Rin instantly wanted more.

He pulled back slightly, only to see Haruka's reaction. His breath caught a little when he got a glimpse of Haruka's face, eyes closed and lips still parted slightly. Haruka looked so stunning that it took Rin's breath away. Haruka's eyes fluttered open briefly before he pulled Rin back into the kiss, kissing him harder and opening his lips wider to let Rin inside.

Haruka's hands were still grasping his shoulders, and after a few moments he broke the kiss and gave Rin a puzzled look.

"Rin, how come you don't want to touch me?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Rin gasped. "Of course I do."

"But you never do," Haruka continued. "Makoto and I are there beside you every night and you won't even touch us when we sleep. We aren't even allowed to hold you ever since you burned your hands. We're kissing right now and you have your hands under a blanket," Haruka dropped his own hands and looked away. It was weird to talk so much but with Rin, Haruka needed to because Rin couldn't read him like Makoto could.

Rin couldn't stand the sadness that seemed to creep like a shadow on his boyfriend's face.

"It's just because of the stupid bandages, you know how much I love to touch you and Makoto," Rin replied harshly, trying to make Haruka see that he desperately wanted to touch, he just didn't want to gross his lovers out.

"You don't need the bandages off to just hug me or Makoto," Haruka responded sulkily.

"Haru," Rin said, desperately. "I want to, so bad, but I know you're grossed out by it, I try to keep them away as much as possible-"

"What are you talking about?" Haruka cut him off.

"My hands," Rin muttered. "They're disgusting."

Haruka was silent for a second, before he started laughing. Rin frowned, he didn't think it was funny at all and he wished Haruka wouldn't make fun of him.

"Rin," Haruka said gently, reaching under the blanket to take careful hold of his hands. "They're not disgusting."

Rin's eyes widened as Haruka brought the bandaged hands together and raised them to his lips, kissing them softly.

"No!" Rin gasped, trying to wrench them away. "Don't, they…they smell bad." He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Haruka kept a steady grip on Rin's hands and held them close. "They don't smell bad Rin, they smell like -" he held the hands up to his nose and sniffed. "They just smell like bandages."

Rin gave him a sceptical look but didn't say anything.

"You are the cleanest person I know," Rin said, smiling. "You have these changed almost every day, they don't even get the chance to get dirty or smelly."

Rin couldn't help but feel a burst of pride at Haruka's words. Haruka didn't think he was gross.

"Um, I guess I have been acting a little paranoid," Rin admitted sheepishly.

Haruka looked as if he might laugh again, but kept it in. "Here," he said quietly, pulling up the hem of his t-shirt until he managed to get it all the way off his body.

Rin sat there mutely as Haruka took his hands, bandages and all, and placed them at the top of his bare hips. Haruka moved Rin's hands around all over himself, his chest, his stomach, round to his back. Even through the bandages Rin could feel that Haruka was hot. He still couldn't believe that Haruka was okay with those things touching him everywhere, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

Haruka let go of him long enough to yank Rin's t-shirt off too.

"Touch me," he whispered.

Rin obeyed, running his hands over Haruka and wishing he could feel the skin that he just knew would be so soft. Haruka sat cross legged, leaning back with his arms and hands as support while Rin caressed him everywhere that he could find bare skin. Soon Rin needed to touch Haruka, really touch him. He pushed Haruka back as gently as he could, until Haruka was on his back, looking up at him in mild amusement.

Rin lay on top of the raven-haired male, leaning on his forearms so that he wasn't putting any weight on his hands. Haruka sighed into his mouth as Rin kissed him, gently probing with his tongue, massaging Haruka's and sucking his lips

He wanted to taste all of where his bandages had already been allowed to touch, so Rin eased himself down, licking and kissing all over Haruka's chest, paying extra attention to Haruka's nipples. Soft moans and gasps rolled off Haruka's lips as Rin continued sliding down further to place open, wet kisses against Haruka's stomach.

"You'll have to take them off," he whispered, rubbing himself between Haruka's legs, exciting them both. "I still can't."

Haruka nodded and dug down between them until he found Rin's belt, deftly undoing it and yanking it out so hard it lashed against the wall. He just shrugged when Rin gave him a look, and carried on pushing Rin's pants down off his hips. Rin struggled to sit up so that the pants could be removed completely, and once he was fully naked he sat still and watched Haruka remove his own jeans.

Once he had it all off, Haruka lay back down and spread his legs, looking up expectantly. Rin couldn't peel his eyes away from all the newly exposed parts of Haruka he loved so much, and his stomach swirled faster and faster at the sight of his lover all splayed out for him.

"Fuck," Rin groaned, finally dragging his eyes away and getting back to his position over Haruka, shuddering in pleasure at the sensation of hot, bare skin meeting his.

Haruka chuckled. "You know what I want." He nipped at Rin's earlobe playfully.

"Not yet," Rin gritted out, silently doubting his own self-control. It was right _there_, he could feel where his cock slid nicely into the crease of Haruka's ass.

Haruka just laughed again and pulled him down for a proper kiss, sliding his hands down to Rin's hips and pushing up against him. Rin was locked into the embrace and didn't want to go anywhere.

They continued rocking together until they both shuddered when their orgasms rocked through their bodies. Haruka held Rin tightly, not giving a damn that they'd made a mess.

* * *

Rin admired his brand new bandages as he rode the elevator up to their floor. Kou had finally caved and booked them into the hotel for that night so they could actually get a good night's rest. Picturing the look on Haruka's and Makoto's face once his lovers saw that his hands were still mummified, Rin laughed to himself. He couldn't wait to see them. His body was even more excited than he was, because he knew something that neither Makoto or Haruka knew.

He laughed even harder when he saw the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on Makoto's door, his lovers were obviously planning ahead. Unable to open the door himself, Rin knocked a few times and then hid his hands behind his back.

"Is that you?" he heard Haruka say just before the door opened and Haruka grinned at him.

"Let me see, let me see!" Haruka practically bounced on the spot.

Rin tried to keep a straight face as to not give himself away as he held his bandaged hands up to show Haruka.

Haruka's face fell immediately and he stared at the hands silently for a few moments.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Makoto you won't believe this shit!" he yelled, spinning around and stomping back into the room dramatically.

Rin followed him in with a smirk, closing and locking the door behind him. "Yeah, he said he didn't think they were quite ready."

"I don't give a fuck what he thinks!" Haruka bellowed, his back to Rin as he sat in Makoto's lap and his face burried in Makoto's shirt. The olive-haired male tilted his head and he saw a mischievous sparkle in Rin's eyes. Haruka kept muttering into Makoto's shirt and Rin quickly began to unravel the bandages from his perfectly healed hands.

He dropped the bandages to the floor and held his hands behind his back again, marvelling at how soft and smooth they felt.

"Seriously, we should just go to another doctor," Haruka ranted. "Aside from the fact that _I_ want you to get those things off, it's completely messing with our tour, which let's face it, is pretty much fucked now." Haruka had turned around to look at Rin and the boy just nodded, strolling towards his two boyfriends. Makoto kept quiet the entire time and he knew Haruka would just blow up when he noticed Rin was actually joking around.

"Jesus Rin, get them off!" Haruka demanded, punching Makoto in the shoulder and the olive-haired male growled because why did he have to get hit for something he had nothing to do with?

Rin watched as Haruka seemed to finally run out of steam, his shoulders slumping down, turning his back towards Rin again and burying his face in Makoto's neck once more.

"I mean, when will they be coming off?" Haruka said quietly.

Rin was right behind him now, a grin plastered to his face. "About now actually," he murmured, hooking his fingers beneath Haruka's t-shirt and tickling his sides.

Haruka gasped, and Rin almost missed Haruka's reaction as he focused on feeling, _really_ feeling Haruka's skin on his hands.

"What? But I thought…" Haruka's face was a picture of confusion as he whirled to face Rin and grabbed Rin's hands. "You little fucker!" he yelled when he saw the smile Rin was giving him.

Rin laughed. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist." He beamed at Haruka and squeezed Haruka's hands in his, threading their fingers together.

"You're lucky I want you in me so bad," Haruka growled. "Or I'd kick you out for that little stunt." He brought Rin's hands up to his mouth and kissed them both.

"I'd die of blue balls, I swear," Rin said seriously.

"You'd deserve it," Haruka said dryly. He inspected Rin's hands closely and he smiled at him, his expression softening. "They're perfect."

"Can you play your guitar?" Makoto asked smiling at Rin fondly. Makoto was glad that Rin was okay again because this whole ordeal had made him so worried and anxious. Makoto hated it when something happened to his boyfriends, the need to protect them both was just too strong.

"Yep," Rin said proudly. "I tried them out just before, I could play fine." He hadn't realized how much he'd missed his guitar until he felt it beneath his fingers earlier, and if it wasn't for a more pressing matter that needed to be taken care of, Rin would still be out on the bus with it.

"Wanna try them out on us?" Haruka asked, lowering his eyelids seductively.

"More than anything," Rin replied honestly, running his hands up and down Haruka's arms and getting under his t-shirt again, rubbing the small of Haruka's back. Now that he could touch him, even if he wanted to Rin couldn't take his hands off Haruka.

Haruka smiled and pulled Rin into another kiss, Rin used the chance to back Haruka up against the dresser and press up against him, wanting to make him feel just how ready he was. Haruka moaned and started grinding back. Rin gasped as he felt Makoto press behind him, toying with his earlobe.

"Wanna touch both of you everywhere," Rin managed to gasp into Haruka's mouth, palming his chest and rubbing his thumbs over Haruka's small nipples, which hardened at his touch.

Haruka cried out and shoved Rin back so that he could pull his t-shirt off. "Both of you get naked," he panted. Rin's mouth went dry as his eyes darted over Haruka's body. Makoto quickly undressed Rin and the redhead just let him as he continued gazing at Haruka with want and lust in his crimson eyes. When both Haruka and Rin were completely naked, they turned to Makoto and the boy smiled, tilting his head a little.

"Come and get me," Makoto purred and both Rin and Haruka grabbed Makoto and dragged him towards the bed. Before they tumbled on the bed, they managed to strip Makoto as well and Rin kissed Makoto's smirk away.

Haruka was splayed on his back and Rin sat between his legs, Makoto pressed against Rin's back. Rin leaned forward and kissed Haruka hard while smoothing his hands over Haruka's perfect skin. His hand slid down Haruka's back to delve between his crease, his fingers easily finding the tiny pucker that had haunted his thoughts for so long.

"Gonna get in there," he whispered, his mouth pressed against Haruka's ear.

Makoto handed Rin the lube and then he continued sucking Rin's neck making Rin gasp and moan.

"You're distracting me," Rin moaned as his head fell back against Makoto's shoulder.

"If you don't prepare Haruka soon, he's going to be furious," Makoto purred into Rin's ear and with a little nudge of Makoto's rock-hard cock, Rin leaned forward again and tried to focus on getting Haruka ready. He knew it would be hard given that fact that everything that Rin did to Haruka, Makoto did to him.

Rin wedged his knees beneath Haruka's buttocks, lifting him up and pushing his legs back to fully expose him. Haruka gasped as Rin held the open tube over his entrance and squeezed it until a generous amount drizzled down over the area.

"Cold," Haruka said, squirming around a little.

"I'll warm you up," Rin said, his voice heavy, as he ran a finger through the slippery fluid, smearing it around Haruka's ass and getting as much of it on his fingers as he could.

Haruka let his legs drop back further, moaning as Rin began to circle his hole with his thumb. Rin teased the area gently, waiting until Haruka's legs had started shaking before he eased a finger in. Haruka opened for him and Rin was able to slide his finger in with only a little gentle push past the initial resistance.

Haruka's head dropped back and he released a long, low moan that made Rin's entire lower body tingle in anticipation. Inside Haruka was warm and tight, Rin slid his finger in and out a few times, trying to loosen him up a little. Haruka had dug his toes into the mattress and was rocking his hips up, trying to control what was being done to him.

"More," he panted.

Rin quickly added a second finger, watching in awe as Haruka writhed all over the bed, completely at his mercy. A low moan escaped Rin's lips as he felt Makoto push a finger in, massaging his insides.

"Oh fuck, Rin, deeper," Haruka moaned and Rin complied willingly because that meant that Makoto would do the same. Rin plunged his fingers deeper and both Haruka and Rin moaned at the same time when their prostrate was being rubbed.

Rin rubbed Haruka's bundle of nervous lightly with the pads of fingers, curling them from to time to evoke low moans from Haruka. Rin began thrusting his fingers in and out a little, never taking them out completely, just pushing against that sweet and delicious spot. Rin felt like he was in heaven, Makoto's fingers were working him beautifully and the way Haruka writhed beneath him was enough to take his breath away.

Haruka was going insane, Rin saw the way his hands were gripping the sheets so tight he feared that they'd rip, and Haruka was chanting things that didn't even make sense over and over as Rin's fingers fucked him steadily. It got even better when Rin used his other hand to grab Haruka's cock and stroke him at the same time.

"Fuck me," Haruka finally said, gasping for breath. "Fuck me now."

Rin slid his fingers out gently and tried to grab the bottle of lube. However, Rin arched his back and his head flopped against Makoto's shoulder again as the olive-haired male slicked up Rin's length.

"Oh god Mako," Rin moaned and Makoto bit down on Rin's neck, sucking harshly to leave a brand new bruise.

"I think Haru wants you," Makoto purred and Rin opened his eyes to gaze at Haruka. The boy looked so beautiful right now, body on perfect display, sparkling and glazed sapphire gems and a soft blush all over his body. _Perfect._

"But I want you too," Rin moaned as Makoto smoothed his hands over Rin's chest to fondle and tease his nipples.

"Patience babe," Makoto replied and Rin groaned.

Rin's stomach flipped crazily at Haruka's whimpering and he nudged his cock between Haruka's legs. He laid his forehead against Haruka's, staring into his eyes.

Haruka moved his hands up to cup Rin's face and kissed him, his breath hot against Rin's face. Rin reached down and grabbed his cock, pushing it up against where he could feel Haruka's entrance. Sitting back, Rin positioned it right at the little hole and pushed his hips forward, guiding it in with his hand.

"Yes, yes," Haruka hissed over and over, the further that Rin managed to push inside.

"Holy shit," Rin grunted, feeling the pressure around his dick and welcoming it. "Ah fuck, so good."

With a final push, he sank all the way in, pure bliss enveloping him just as warmly as Haruka's body did.

"Oh God, oh God," he mumbled, shaking as he attempted to lay back over Haruka his knees digging into the mattress.

"Finally," Haruka panted, his eyes unfocused.

Rin laid his head down next to Haruka's, hunched over him, and pulled his hips back, moaning loudly as he slid back out of the tight heat. As he pushed back in, Haruka squeezed his muscles around Rin and Rin snapped his hips forward, feeling as if he'd been winded. Rin gasped as he felt Makoto's cock nudge against his entrance and Rin kept still for a few fleeting moments, feeling a familiar but oh so delicious burn run through his body as Makoto slid inside. Makoto kept still and he let Rin decide the pace which was slow yet powerful and maddening.

Haruka arched up from the bed. "Oh fuck, yes. Keeping doing that," he mumbled. "How does it feel?"

"Fucking beautiful," Rin grunted.

The redhead kept the pace playful, going fast one minute and slowing down the other. Moans and gasps bounced off the walls in the hotel room. Haruka's hands clawed at Rin's back and Makoto kept assaulting Rin's neck with nips and bites. The redhead loved nothing more than being in the middle, right between the two boys he loved more than anything.

"I'm so close," Haruka panted and Rin grabbed Haruka's cock and started stroking him with the same pace as his thrusts. Haruka cried out loudly as his orgasm rocked through him, making him fall into a world of pure bliss. Rin couldn't hold out anymore as Haruka's muscles clenched deliciously around him. A long-drawn out moan rolled off his lips as he shoved in one last time, his release filling the gorgeous raven-haired male. Rin let himself fall forward and a few soft moans escaped from his throat as Makoto rocked a few more times before finding his release as well.

Rin was content to be sprawled on top of Makoto, utterly spent but feeling as if he was on top of the world. Rin's hands glided through Makoto's soft hair and he hoped that he would never have to go another day without touching his lovers. Haruka rested his head against Makoto's shoulder and the olive-haired male was simply glad that everything was back as it should be.

_All the love I have to give, take it baby coz' it's free for you. You have given me something to believe in…_

**A/N: I meant to update this sooner but the first week back at school was hell! I do hope you enjoyed and I wish I could tell you when the next update will be posted but I can't. I have so many lessons to prepare and so many meetings to go to so I cannot promise a quick update! So sorry!**

**Lots of love!**


	6. Guitar Lesson

_**Guitar Lesson**_

Haruka clicked the door closed behind him and leaned against is with a sigh. Dropping his bag down on the floor, he looked shyly over at his boyfriend. Makoto was sprawled out as usual, sitting in a chair beside the hotel room window, guitar in his arms as he strummed to the last of the day's sun. Haruka took a moment to let his eyes roam over Makoto, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. It didn't matter how many times Makoto kissed him or held him, sometimes, it was hard for Haruka to grasp that Makoto was truly his. Of course, he had to share him with Rin but Haruka never thought about it as sharing. It was just their relationship and so far, everything had gone great.

Makoto looked up from his guitar and gave him a warm smile; Haruka's heart leapt in his chest as it always did around Makoto and he smiled back. Haruka locked the door behind him and then turned his attention towards Makoto again.

"Hey," Makoto said softly, he slid the guitar from his lap and rested it down on the floor against the chair. "You look good."

"Oh," Haruka replied, flustered. In the beginning, it was hard for Haruka to accept any form of compliment but along the way he tried to accept them gracefully.

"You know, just uhm… photo shoots… hair and makeup." Haruka had spent most of the afternoon doing an interview and was all dolled up for their photos. Everyone had stayed behind and done some makeshift instrumental rehearsals as the magazine had only wanted Haruka this time. Haruka never liked it when he had to do a photo shoot and intervoew alone because it made him feel very self-conscious. He wanted his lovers close because they always seemed to bring out the best in him. When he had gone down to do the interview, he was slightly startled that Mikoshiba would be taking the pictures and it made Haruka's gut clench uncomfortably. If Rin ever found out, the redhead would probably explode and rip Mikoshiba to shreds. They never got along and when Mikoshiba tried to flirt with either Makoto or Haruka, the redhead often lost his temper. Haruka fidgeted nervously, trying to evade Makoto's questioning gaze.

Makoto simply smiled and held his arms out. "Come here."

Haruka grinned and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto Makoto's lap. He looped his arms behind Makoto's neck and buried his face into those sandy-coloured locks, blushing the whole time. Haruka heard Makoto chuckle softly.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Makoto whispered close to his ear, delicately running a finger down the length of Haruka's exposed throat.

Haruka turned his face slightly and gave Makoto a quick peck on the cheek, barely grazing his lips across the skin. They both laughed and Makoto tilted Haruka's head to kiss him properly. Haruka opened up eagerly, taking Makoto into his mouth and caressing him with his tongue. Makoto broke the kiss and held Haruka's face in his hands.

"How was it today?" he murmured, running his thumbs up and down Haruka's jaw.

Haruka shrugged. "It was ok." Haruka swung his legs back and forth playfully and shifted his attention to Makoto's hair, twirling soft strands around his fingers.

"It was just the photographer…" Haruka muttered softly, not really wanting to admit that Mikoshiba had tried to seduce him once again.

"What about the photographer?" Makoto asked softly, hoping that Haruka would just get out what was bothering him.

"It was Mikoshiba…" Haruka turned his gaze away to look at the floor, hoping that Makoto wouldn't lash out at him. It wasn't his fault to begin with, he hadn't known that the redhead would be the one taking photos.

"What?" Makoto jerked Haruka's face back to look at him again.

Haruka blushed at the territorial tone in Makoto's response; he felt a pleasant fluttering in his stomach. Makoto's expression immediately softened.

"Oh, I bet you were flirting, weren't you?" Makoto said teasingly.

Haruka laughed softly, happy that Makoto wasn't angry or upset. If it were Rin, Haruka would probably be stopping the redhead from killing someone right now.

"Ah yes, I knew it," Makoto continued. "Look at you," he traced Haruka's lips with his finger. "He would have been powerless against your charms."

"Well, he did seem affected…" Haruka added with a soft smile, indulging in the little game that Makoto was playing with him.

"Say no more," Makoto said rolling his eyes. "Hopeless."

Haruka grinned and kissed the olive-haired male again, sighing happily into Makoto's mouth.

"How was your day?" Haruka mumbled against Makoto's lips after a few minutes.

"Pretty boring," Makoto replied, his attention clearly focused on Haruka's mouth and what he was doing with it. Haruka didn't press further, instead gladly surrendering himself to the ministrations of Makoto's tongue.

Finally Makoto pulled away slightly and nuzzled into Haruka's neck. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"What's Rin doing?" Haruka asked with his eyes closed, he leaned back a little to give Makoto better access to his neck.

"Hmmm, he wanted to go to the gym later on and then he said something about hanging out with everyone later, play cards or watch a movie or something,"

"Mmmmm," Haruka moaned as Makoto's lips caressed his skin. He knew that all he really wanted was to be flat on his back for the rest of the evening with Makoto fucking him nice and slow, lazy and long to suit his current mood. However, Haruka hadn't seen the others all day and he kind of missed the redhead as well.

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool… but we don't have to go right now, do we?"

Haruka felt Makoto smile. "No, not just yet."

* * *

Haruka turned around, his back now facing Makoto's chest. Makoto clasped his hands together across Haruka's chest and they sat for a while, Haruka content in his lover's arms as they watched the sun begin to sink. He was warm and happy. Every now and then, Haruka would tilt his head from where he had it rested on Makoto's shoulder to kiss along Makoto's jaw, his neck, wherever his mouth could reach.

He ran his hand along the arm of the chair, stopping when his fingers brushed over the end of Makoto's guitar. Carefully, he pulled it up and held it over his lap.

"Going to play me something?" Makoto asked and Haruka could hear the amusement in his boyfriend's voice.

"I might…" Haruka replied and they laughed; they both knew that Haruka couldn't play the guitar, or any instrument for that matter, very well. Makoto had been trying to show him though and Haruka fumbled around as he got his fingers into position over the strings. Makoto rubbed Haruka's arm lightly and it warmed Haruka right down to his toes to see that Makoto's hands weren't clenching into fists as they usually did when someone else tried to touch his guitar. However, as possessive as Makoto was when it came to his guitar, he was not worse than Rin. Haruka wasn't even allowed to touch Rin's guitar, in fact no one was allowed. Rin would always rant about how guitars should be treated with the utmost care and respect. Haruka was only allowed to touch Makoto's and the singer flushed when he remembered Makoto telling him that he would always be allowed to touch anything of Makoto's. Especially when it came to touching any part of Makoto's anatomy.

Haruka concentrated hard as he flicked his thumb, trying to remember the simple tune Makoto had been teaching him. It was a little off in some places and Haruka couldn't figure out why, until Makoto reached out and gently shifted one of Haruka's fingers into the correct position without saying a word. Haruka smiled; Makoto had always had incredible patience with him, even before they had become so close.

As usual, Haruka soon became frustrated with his mistakes and it wasn't long before he stopped playing and leaned back against Makoto in a huff. Makoto laughed quietly and kissed his cheek.

"You're getting better," he whispered, lightly rubbing his thumbs over Haruka's knuckles.

"No, I'm not," Haruka replied sulkily.

Makoto said nothing; he just slid his hands beneath Haruka's where they rested on the guitar and began playing the tune himself.

Haruka sighed. "It's so much better when you do it."

Makoto smirked. "I know."  
Haruka felt a surge of heat in his belly when he realized Makoto wasn't talking about his guitar playing. He shifted a little in his boyfriend's lap and gazed appreciatively at Makoto's hand where it sat in front of him, the thumb moving over the guitar with ease, a tune played so many times he bet Makoto didn't even have to think about it as he played, his hands just moved exactly where they were supposed to be without being told. Haruka loved to watch Makoto play his guitar and he didn't think he'd ever watched this close. He couldn't help running his fingers over Makoto's softly, something that would have put him off instantly, but Makoto just kept on playing.

Haruka watched the strong fingers work their magic, he knew those fingers well, knew how they tasted, what they could do to him. He shifted again as he felt a tightening in his groin and his jeans started to feel tighter than usual. Makoto suddenly stopped playing and put the guitar down again.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked curiously when Makoto extended Haruka's left arm out and held it like had the end of his guitar.

"You're much more fun to play with," Makoto replied huskily. Haruka gasped when Makoto placed his other hand over Haruka's crotch and thumbed him through his jeans as if he was still playing his guitar. Makoto started humming the tune softly.

Haruka closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, his cock was growing harder with ever teasing stroke. It was always this way; Makoto would tease him and this was the exquisite moment where it wasn't quite enough for Haruka but he was too shy to ask for what he wanted, and not far gone enough to beg for it. Haruka panted as Makoto's fingers tapped lightly over his extended wrist and his thumb moved expertly over the bulge in Haruka's jeans.

"I…I'm more fun to play with than your guitar?" Haruka stammered out, gripping the arm of the chair with his right hand and clenching his other fist.

Makoto stopped humming. "God, yes."

* * *

The short, simple statement sent a shiver from Haruka's spine to his groin and he moaned when Makoto cupped him and squeezed him hard. Makoto brought their extended arms back towards them and held Haruka's hand as he slowly palmed his lover's erection, pressing down hard. Haruka clenched his fingers around Makoto's and was grateful when Makoto finally released him so that he could undo the tight jeans that were trapping Haruka's hard on.

"Is this what you wanted?" Makoto asked casually as he pulled Haruka's cock free of his boxer shorts and stroked it affectionately.

"Ugh, yes," Haruka replied hoarsely. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on Makoto's shoulder, eager for Makoto to really touch him. He shivered as he felt the calloused skin of Makoto's fingers teasing the head of his cock. Soon Makoto was stroking and kneading him with both hands; it wasn't long before Haruka's thighs began to shake.

"Look at yourself Haru," he heard Makoto whisper. "You're amazing to watch.

Haruka blinked, lifting his head a little so that he could see what Makoto was doing. Haruka never looked at himself as he touched himself, but seeing Makoto's hands on him made his heart speed up and his cock feel even harder, if that was possible. Watching Makoto's hands work his guitar was nothing compared to watching them work Haruka. The long fingers curled and uncurled around his red, swollen length, squeezing him in rhythm as they stroked up and down, thumbs taking turns rubbing over the slit at the tip.

"Ahh," Haruka groaned deeply. He couldn't take his eyes off Makoto's hands. He squirmed in his boyfriend's lap and felt Makoto's own erection digging into him. "Mako," he panted out frantically. "In me… please?" Haruka was beyond bashful now; he wanted Makoto to fuck him and he wasn't afraid to ask for it.

Makoto kissed his neck softly. "Soon, I promise," he replied in a whisper. "I'm just going to make you come first, okay?"

Haruka moaned, Makoto would always say the dirtiest things in a tone so casual and re-assuring. It drove Haruka crazy. "Ma-ko," Haruka protested. He clenched his ass tight; it felt so empty without his boyfriend buried deep inside.

"And then," Makoto continued, ignoring Haruka's whimpering, "you can do it all over again."

Makoto had to press one of his hands against Haruka's stomach to hold him steady as he jerked his hips, trashing around on his lap. Haruka could hear Makoto panting now, probably both from the effort required to hold Haruka down and pump his cock, and his own arousal, Haruka hoped.

"Keep watching, keep watching," Makoto murmured, his lips close to Haruka's ear. Haruka didn't take his eyes away from where Makoto was fisting his cock hard. The sight was nearly too much for him, his cock looked as if it was ready to burst and it certainly felt like it. Before he clenched his eyes shut, Haruka just caught a glimpse of his come spilling over Makoto's hand through the gaps between his fingers.

He cried out loudly and threw his head back, too caught up in his pleasure to spare a thought for Makoto beneath him, who was probably winded from bony elbows and other body parts jamming into him as Haruka came. Makoto kept his strokes steady though as Haruka finally slumped against him, his body shuddering with the last of his release.

"Okay?" Makoto asked him quietly after a few moments.

Haruka just moaned and turned so that he could wrap his arms around Makoto's neck again. He pulled Makoto towards him and found his lips for a sloppy kiss. "More than okay," he finally replied, still panting. Smiling at his boyfriend, Haruka slid off Makoto's lap and stood shakily in front of him. He held out his hand. "You promised."

Makoto smirked and gestured towards the obvious bulge in his own pants. "That I did." He took the hand offered to him and let himself be pulled up by Haruka before wrapping him in a bear hug.

Haruka clung to Makoto as he was led towards the hotel bed, briefly registering the guitar that now lay forgotten on the floor. He knew he would never be able to watch Makoto play it the same way again.

_Strum me like a guitar and blow up my amplifier…_

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay but I don't think I can do better than one update a week! Sorry about that!**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! So sorry this lacked an obvious redhead but I simply cannot make every chapter 100% Marinka, I just like to mix things up a bit :)**

**I especially want to thank KeyJ23 for giving me a very good idea! The next chapter will be dedicated to you and your wonderful idea! And thank you all to everyone who read this chapter of course! **

**If there is anything you want me to cover in this fanfiction, please let me now!**

**Lots of love!**


	7. Favourite Possession

_**Favourite Possession**_

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I have been struggling so much even when I received such a wonderful idea from one of my readers! I decided to just let my mind wander and I finally came up with this, I hope you like it! (So sorry it has nothing to do with one of the boys writing a love song)**

* * *

Haruka was glancing at himself in the bathroom mirror, if Rin were here, he would probably say that Haruka looked breath-taking. The problem was that Rin wasn't here and neither was Makoto. Haruka had stayed behind because some high-end magazine wanted an interview and a photo shoot with the lead singer. It didn't happen all that often that they only wanted Haruka but it still got on Haruka's nerves each and every time. He didn't like being alone and he would rather spend some free time with his lovers right now. They had four days off and the rest of the band decided to go back to Iwatobi for their mini-break. Haruka, Rin and Makoto lived in a villa now because Haruka's house had become too small and with Nagisa and Rei occupying the neighbouring villa, everything was much more convenient. It was their little piece of heaven that provided a small break from their usual hectic lives.

Haruka sighed deeply before walking out of the bathroom. His suitcases were still standing in the hotel room and it wasn't until he was almost ready to walk out of the door that he noticed he had an extra piece of luggage, a large piece that didn't belong to him.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, staring dumbly down at the black guitar case sitting beneath his two suitcases. Haruka prayed that the guitar didn't belong to Rin but the praying was futile because Haruka recognised that case from a mile away. He grabbed his phone and hit speed dial, praying that Rin hadn't switched his phone off for the drive back to Iwatobi.

"Hey, everything okay?" was Rin's greeting, after just one ring. Haruka figured that Makoto would be the one driving given that Rin was able to answer his phone.

"Yeah…well, no."

"No? What's wrong?" Rin asked, sounding tense. Haruka needed to remember how panicky Rin could get. The redhead hadn't always been like this but ever since he had a relationship Rin would often panic over even the littlest things.

"How far have you gotten?" Haruka asked, craning his neck to check the blinking digital clock that sat on the bedside table. Shit, Rin would be almost home.

"About half way…why?" Rin asked, not sounding any calmer.

"You left your guitar here," Haruka replied, irritated. He really didn't have time to deal with it.

"What? You're fucking kidding me!" Rin shouted, and Haruka had to hold the phone away from his ear slightly.

"I wish I was."

"How did that happen? Shit." Rin seemed to be as annoyed as Haruka was.

"I don't know, it's sitting right here, how could you not see it?" Haruka whined. Haruka knew perfectly well how Rin had forgotten his guitar. Rin was so busy sexing Makoto up that he couldn't wait to get home and that is how one of his most prized possessions was left behind, not that Rin would ever admit to any of it.

"I don't know, I- Shit," Rin swore. "I guess I obviously wasn't paying enough attention… you know with Makoto and everything."

"Oh," Haruka said, a slight grin appearing on his face. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be annoyed. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I can't do anything, Haru, it took forever just to get out of the city with the traffic, I can't come back. You're going to have to take it with you."

Haruka snapped his head up from the fingernail he'd been inspecting closely, catching his own look of outrage in the mirror opposite the bed. "What? I can't fucking take it with me, Rin. Don't be stupid." He sighed. "I'll have to see if I can leave it with hotel reception and then come back here to pick it up before I get on the plane."

"Uh-uh, no way. You're taking it with you, my guitar isn't going to be left with some random hotel receptionist, I want it with you the whole time." Rin was serious, Haruka could tell.

"What the hell are you so paranoid about? Nothing is going to happen to it," Haruka insisted. "Why should I have to lug the fucking thing around with me all day? It's not even mine!"

"The magazine is picking you up in a car, aren't they?"

"Yeah, so?" Haruka said with a frown. He checked the clock again, it was almost time for him to head downstairs.

"So it's easy enough for you to take it with you!" Rin nearly shouted. "It's not like you have to cart it onto the bus or something. Please, Haru…" Rin was resorting to begging now. "I promise, if you do this for me, you can have anything, _anything_ when you get back."

"Anything?"

"I promise."

Haruka sighed. "Stupid guitar, you didn't even play it the whole night we were here." He scowled down at the black, unopened case.

"Yeah well, I was busy playing with other things, wasn't I?" Rin's voice had dropped a little, and Haruka felt his skin grow hot, he saw his scarlet red face staring back at him in the mirror and marvelled at how after all this time, Rin could still make him blush. "I only brought it up from the car because I'd planned on cleaning it," Rin added.

"Fine, I'll take it with me," Haruka said, and he could hear the sigh of relief coming through the ear piece. "But you definitely owe me."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Rin actually did sound guilty.

"Yeah, I wish you were still here though", Haruka replied, pouting to himself. Makoto had suggested to stay behind but it was Haruka who insisted they go home already and start to unwind because Haruka was going to end up coming home during the night and he didn't want Makoto and Rin to stay with him while they had nothing to do.

"Are you okay? We could come back, we could drive back together…" Rin trailed off.

"No, it's fine," Haruka said. "We've discussed it yesterday and you two can just relax already. Anyway, I'll be really busy all day and I'll be lucky if I can keep an eye on your guitar the whole time."

"Just be careful."

Haruka rolled his eyes as he paced his hotel room. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to your precious baby."

There was a pause.

"Can you make sure nothing happens to my guitar either?"

Haruka stopped, his stomach dropping pleasantly as he got all flustered. "I…_we'll_ be fine," he said finally, both the blush and the grin decorating his face again. "And you're going to pick me up from the airport tonight, right?"

"Of course," Rin murmured. "Just ring me before you get on the plane and I'll come get you."

"Good, okay. Well I better go, give Makoto a kiss from me," Haruka said, not really wanting to hang up. He missed his lovers like crazy when they weren't around.

"Yeah, alright. Call me if you get a chance today, okay? I'll pick up."

"I will," Haruka promised. After he hung up, he looked down at the guitar case again; it looked big, and heavy. He was already regretting giving in to Rin. However, he knew how much Rin clung to his guitar and Haruka would do anything to keep the guitar safe and sound because if something happened, Rin was going to murder someone…

* * *

Haruka was so grateful for professional stylists that he almost forgot his annoyance at having to drag the heavy guitar case around with him. Almost.

He usually didn't like anyone touching his face or his hair but today it felt rather relaxing after discovering that Mikoshiba would be the photographer. It was true that he was a famous photographer but that didn't make it any less annoying. After that one time that Rin gave Haruka the silent treatment the entire night, Haruka liked being around Mikoshiba less and less.

The photo shoot part of his day was nearly over when Sei spotted the black case sitting in the corner with the rest of Haruka's belongings.

"You don't play guitar, do you?" he asked curiously.

"No, it's Rin's," Haruka replied, shifting around uneasily. "He um, well he left it behind and asked me to bring it back to him."

"Have you ever held a guitar before?" he asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Haruka laughed. "Of course, I have them around me all day." He stopped laughing when Sei sauntered over to the case and began to open it.

"Oh! You should probably leave it, Rin's very anxious about anything happening to it," he told Sei, trying not to show that he thought he was very rude. Haruka never mentioned that he had only touched Makoto's guitar because Rin's was always off-limits to anyone except Makoto.

"Oh nonsense, nothing will happen to it," Sei murmured, lifting out one of Rin's treasures from its protective case. "These things are quite sturdy you know."

"Yeah, he's just…funny about his stuff," Haruka tried to say. As much as he ribbed Rin for how he treated his guitars, even Haruka was uncomfortable at the idea of this 'stranger' handling one of them; he'd have felt the same if Sei thought he could put his hands all over his microphone.

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind seeing it splashed across a magazine page, will he?" Sei said brightly. "He'd probably be proud!" Sei came closer to where he was sitting, and Haruka's eyes widened when he realised what he was implying.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said with a little laugh as Sei carefully placed it on his lap. Rin would probably rip Mikoshiba's hair out if he was here and he would do it for many different reasons. Rin would flip because Sei touched his guitar and then touched Haruka and those little flirty looks would drive Rin up the wall even more.

"Just a few shots." Sei winked at him and went back to his camera.

"Oh boy," Haruka muttered under his breath, running his finger over the strings hesitantly. Rin was going to kill him.

* * *

When he spotted the suspicious looking figure standing off to the side wearing dark sunglasses and a hoodie pulled firmly over his head, Haruka knew he was home. He grinned over his trolley as he pushed it towards Rin, who smiled back at him and shuffled forward.

"You can take _this_," Haruka said pointedly, hoisting the guitar case up and into Rin's arms. "I've seen enough of it for today."

"Aw come on," Rin said, laughing as he grabbed it properly. "It wasn't that bad."

Haruka just rolled his eyes and looked wistfully at the way Rin held the thing in his arms. He wanted to be that thing, but that would have to wait until they weren't in such a public place, then he'd get his proper hello.

"Let's go," Haruka said, wheeling his suitcase along and pretending not to notice the stares coming their way, more and more sets of eyes joining in, trying to see if it were two members of the hottest band in the world.

Being so late at night, the car park was close to deserted when they finally got out of the building, so Haruka had no trouble spotting Rin's big, shiny, black vehicle in the middle of it. Rin opened the rear door and slid both Haruka's bag and his guitar case in the seats behind his and Haruka's. As soon as they were both locked inside in the car, Haruka leaned across from his passenger seat and sighed as he felt Rin's arms crossing around his back.

"Hi," he said quietly, nosing into Rin's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Hello," Rin replied, kissing Haruka's ear and then his lips once Haruka lifted his head again. Haruka opened his mouth and hummed in satisfaction around Rin's probing tongue.

"Ready to go home?" Rin asked him, rubbing his nose against Haruka's softly.

"Definitely," Haruka replied with a nod. "I'm hungry, haven't had dinner yet."

"You want me to stop for some takeaway?" Rin asked as they both clicked their seatbelts into place.

"Nah."

"You don't? But you always want it!" Rin sounded amazed.

Haruka shrugged. "Tonight I want you to make me dinner." Rin looked at him. "You said anything!" Haruka reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Rin said, smiling a little. "I was kind of hoping you'd want something that required minimal effort."

Haruka laughed. "You just wanna gorge on some pizza."

Rin huffed. "Pizza tastes good."

"So does your cooking," Haruka said with a grin. He pulled his ipod out from his day bag and reached for the cord to plug it into Rin's stereo.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, sounding alarmed.

"Well I'm not listening to your shit the whole way home," Haruka replied, as if it was obvious.

"Hey, my car, my music," Rin argued as he handed some coins over to the parking attendant through the window.

"You said _anything_."

"Oh cool, this is going to be a fun night," Rin said dryly, tapping the back of his head against his headrest.

Haruka laughed as he slipped his shoes off and swung his legs up so that he could tap his feet along the dashboard. "I'm not done yet. I'll think of more." He grinned happily at his lover as he bounced in his seat, laughing at the look on Rin's face.

"Yeah, I was gonna say," Rin said. "Dinner and shit pop music don't seem much when it comes to your demands."

"Was it worth it, Rinrin?" Haruka asked smugly as he turned the music volume up really loud. "Was it worth it just to make sure nothing happened to your guitar?" He had to yell the last part.

The redhead rolled his eyes but said nothing, letting Haruka jiggle and sing along to the music in the seat next to him.

They'd only been on the road for about ten minutes before Haruka started to get bored with listening to music and not talking. He turned the volume down and laughed at Rin's sigh of relief.

"Thank God, really," Rin muttered.

Haruka poked his tongue out at him even though Rin had his eyes on the road and didn't see.

"What are you going to make me?" Haruka asked.

"What do you want?"

"Lots of things," Haruka said, wriggling in his seat.

"I was talking about dinner," Rin teased.

"Who said I wasn't?" Haruka laughed. "You can make me…Miso soup."

"You passed up pizza for Miso Soup?" Rin asked incredulously.

"_Your_ Miso soup," Haruka corrected him.

Rin sighed. "Okay, whatever you want."

* * *

Haruka glanced over to the seat behind him, spotting the black guitar case sitting there looking lonely. He remembered how he'd held the guitar earlier that day, the thrill he'd felt when he'd touched it, knowing how much Rin loved it. He unclicked his seatbelt and reached over the back.

"What are you doing?" Rin demanded. "Haru, put your seatbelt back on!"

"Oh don't be such a worry wart," Haruka scoffed. "I'm just getting something." He undid the clasps of the case and carefully removed the guitar, its second outing for the day. He pulled it into the front and held it on his lap. "I want to know, why this thing is so important that you made me take it with me today."

Rin glanced over at him and Haruka expected to be told off. "It's one of my favourites," Rin said, and just shrugged before turning back to look at the road again.

"I'm touching it," Haruka said, frowning.

"Yeah I can see that," Rin muttered. "It suits you."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Rin, I should tell you something…"

Rin turned his eyes back to Haruka quickly. "Did you break it?"

"Of course not!" Haruka snapped. "I just…this isn't the first time I've taken this out today." He bit his lip fearfully.

Rin frowned. "What do you mean? What did you do – take it out on a date or something?" He smirked at his own joke.

"Oh yeah," Haruka said sarcastically. "I took it to lunch, to the movies, gave it a blow job…"

"No see, I think you have it confused with me, last night," Rin replied, grinning.

"Oh yeah…" Haruka said, tapping his chin as if he was just remembering. "Well anyway, there are going to be some photos from the shoot today with me holding it."

"Really?" Rin's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Yeah, the photographer made me…you're not mad?" Haruka was very surprised given that he had never been allowed to touch it before let alone hold it. Haruka wondered why Rin suddenly had a change of heart but Haruka figured that Makoto was probably responsible.

"No, I told you, I think it suits you. You look hot with it," Rin replied.

"Oh, you think this is hot?" Haruka held the guitar close to his body, grinning at the redhead

Rin glanced over and smiled. "Very. And very distracting too," he pointed out.

Haruka licked his lips. "I know what I want."

"For dinner? I thought we'd decided on Miso soup?"

"No I mean, I know what I want as payback for babysitting Mr Gibson," Haruka said impatiently.

"I don't call it that," Rin said flatly.

"But I do," Haruka said. "Me and this guitar go way back to this morning, we got pet names."

"And yours is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Haruka said cheekily.

"I would actually," Rin murmured, smiling at the road ahead.

"I want you to fuck me," Haruka said, sliding the guitar back and resting it on the floor against the back seat.

Rin snorted. "I was going to do that anyway."

"In your car."

"No," Rin said firmly. "How many times do I have to tell you? No."

"That's not fair!" Haruka yelled. "You said anything and that's what I want." He stomped his foot down on the floor in front of him.

"Anything but that," Rin said, not sounding as though he'd budge.

"But _Rin_," Haruka whined. He had been trying to get Rin to do it in the car from the moment Rin was given the keys, and for the life of him he didn't get why the redhead wouldn't want to. Haruka had been fantasising about it ever since he'd heard Rin was getting it, and then…nothing. Haruka was actually offended; what guy wouldn't want to nail their lover in the back seat of their first car? It just wasn't normal. He'd told Rin all of this, many times.

"No, Haru, I told you, I don't want our fucking stuff all over the car, messing it up." Rin seemed to shudder a little and it just angered Haruka more.

"Oh it doesn't have to get _all over_ it," he insisted. "We can be careful."

"Haru," Rin snorted. "You know what we're like when we…get into it."

Haruka smirked. "So we might get a little jizz on your car – it's hardly a calamity, and…this is my ass we're talking about, you know, the thing you can't resist? Don't you want to get in me, _Rinrin_?"

"We have a big bed at home, I can get into you just fine there," Rin murmured. "Besides, Makoto is waiting for us, he's been worried about you all day."

Haruka squirmed in his seat, squeezing his hardening length between his legs. Rin wasn't making it any better. "It's in the car or not at all," Haruka said loudly. Even though Haruka longed for both his lovers, he really wanted Rin _right now!_

"Hey now, let's not be hasty," Rin said quickly.

"I wanna go down on you," Haruka said suddenly. "You could at least let me do that in here."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, please?" Haruka begged, shuffling closer to Rin to whisper in his ear. "I could put the whole thing in my mouth."

He saw Rin's hands tighten on the steering wheel. "Do you mean that?" he breathed.

"You know I do," Haruka replied, getting excited. If he could get Rin to agree to that, the rest would be a piece of cake. "Come on, let's go to that place where Makoto always takes us to look at the stars

"There might be other people there," Rin pointed out.

"I doubt it, it's not even the weekend," Haruka argued. "And who cares? It's dark and we've got tinted windows in the back."

Rin sighed. "Okay." Haruka could swear that he saw a tiny smile on the redhead's face.

Haruka moved back over to his own seat and began tugging his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked curiously.

"Getting naked," Haruka replied.

"Last time I checked, you didn't need to take your clothes off for it…"

"I want to be naked," Haruka said curtly. "You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Rin said with a smirk.

* * *

By the time Rin had parked them in a secluded spot up on the hill, Haruka had not a stitch of clothing on and was clambering eagerly over into the back. Rin tried to climb over too, but Haruka stopped him. He held Rin's guitar across the space between the two front seats, forming a barrier.

"Only naked people are allowed in the back," Haruka said, grinning.

"Ugh." Rin rolled his eyes, Haruka could see it even in the dark, but began to undress obediently.

While he waited, Haruka held Rin's Gibson against the front of his body, rubbing it up and down slowly, it felt delicious against his skin; the back of it was smooth and sleek.

"Fuck, are you rubbing your dick on it?" Rin groaned, hurriedly working at his belt buckle as he watched Haruka, his eyes nearly black.

Haruka nodded, licking his lips once. "I'm gonna keep doing it until you give me something else to rub all over."

"Fuck," Rin repeated. He managed to twist and kick his pants and underwear off, leaving him just as bare as Haruka. "Okay, move over." He climbed into the back and took the guitar from Haruka's hands and glared at it. "You're more trouble than you're worth today, sweetheart," he said to it, giving it a tiny kiss before propping it up in the seat beside Haruka's suitcase.

Haruka laughed, pulling Rin towards him for a kiss, dragging him all the way to the back of Rin's car where the bench seat was. He moaned into his lover's mouth and squirmed delightedly as Rin's hands appeared just beneath his arms and slid slowly down his sides to his waist, tickling him. He pushed Rin back until he was sprawled over the seat, and slid down to his knees on the carpeted floor.

"Ready for me?" Rin asked lowly, looking right at him with lowered lids as he stroked himself leisurely.

Haruka hummed and kissed his way up Rin's thigh, creeping his hand between Rin's leg and lightly grazing his fingernails over the redhead's knees. He felt something hard and hot tapping his face, and he looked up to Rin's grinning face, Rin was nudging him with his cock.

"Impatient," Haruka muttered, but flicked his tongue out to taste the glistening tip all the same.

Rin moaned, a light chuckle getting caught up with it. "You can talk."

But Haruka didn't want to talk, he had other plans for his mouth. Sucking just the end of Rin between his lips, he flattened his tongue against the tip and slid it over the slit, wetting it with his saliva.

"Ohhhh." Rin kicked out with his foot and Haruka heard the twang as Rin's toes collided with the guitar behind Haruka's back.

Haruka laughed with his mouth full, expecting Rin to freak out over it but Rin just pushed his hips up and groaned even louder. Haruka could taste pre-come on his tongue and quickly licked it up, savouring the taste of the redhead. His own cock was painfully hard between his legs, and he reached down to play with it a little. He needed to get Rin primed quickly so that he could get what he wanted.

"Ah!" Rin hissed as Haruka sucked on him forcefully, and slowly slid his lips down, relaxing his throat so that he could take all of Rin in, as he'd promised. "Yeah, oh _God_…"

Haruka smiled around the hardness in his mouth and slowly took more in, twisting his neck when he felt Rin's cock bumping the back of his throat. He could feel Rin's hands in his hair, moving through it quickly.

"Just a little more Haru," Rin wheezed. "You can do it."

Haruka opened his eyes and looked up at Rin, his belly swirling at the intense way Rin was staring down at him, his mouth open slightly. He hummed and sucked greedily, as he buried his face in Rin's groin, his lips moving over the base of his lover's length.

"Oh fuck yes, yeah…" Rin's thighs were quivering where Haruka's hands had fanned out over them, gripping tightly.

Haruka suckled until he knew that it would be too much; he knew that he could just keep sucking; he loved feeling Rin pulsing in his mouth, the twitching right before he came, but it wasn't what he wanted right now. Carefully he eased back until his mouth was empty, and Rin was shaking and panting in front of him.

"_Haru_," he whined.

Haruka licked his lips and worked his jaw around a little, trying to get the feeling back in his mouth.

"You do realise we're gonna do it, right?" he said, smiling up at the redhead.

Rin sighed. "I'd kind of figured," he mumbled. "You always get what you want."

Laughing, Haruka turned around and crawled towards the front, wiggling his behind at Rin.

"Mmm, nice," Rin commented appreciatively as Haruka bent down over the passenger seat to get to his bag. He fished around until he found his all - important lube, clicking his tongue in satisfaction.

"Needed this," he said, tossing the tube at Rin as he made his way back to him.

Rin sighed again and pulled Haruka into his lap, kissing his nose affectionately before uncapping the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. Haruka kneeled either side of Rin's thighs, sitting up so that Rin could snake his hand between Haruka's legs. Haruka gasped at the sudden cold as lube was smeared over his entrance, but moaned when Rin twisted a finger in gently.

"You're so hot," Rin breathed, pushing his finger in and swiping his tongue across Haruka's collarbone.

Haruka arched his back and screwed himself down on Rin's finger, mewling softly. "More," he pleaded, rocking back and forth over Rin's lap.

Rin moved his mouth over Haruka's chest to run his tongue around Haruka's nipple as he eased another finger in, pushing it right up to brush Haruka's spot. Haruka moaned, yanking Rin's head back to kiss him fiercely as he thrust down on the fingers invading him. His hands felt around for the lubricant and he gasped as he sat back, Rin's fingers angled differently over his prostate. Lube in his hand, he shakily squeezed a dollop into his palm and stroked Rin's cock from the tip all the way down to the base, smearing the stuff all over him.

Without a word, Haruka reached back and gently pulled on Rin's hand, hissing as the fingers dragged out of him. He caught Rin sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip as Haruka balanced over him and he smiled to himself; Rin wanted it just as bad as he did.

Rin held him by the hips as he slid forward, feeling the wet bluntness grazing over him until finally Haruka had it positioned right where he wanted it. Rin grabbed his cock and kept it steady as Haruka wriggled around, trying to get it in. He managed to push down on the tip, and once it was in, he slid down smoothly, feeling himself stretch fully.

Watching the redhead's face as he sank all the way down was pleasure enough, but Haruka had the added bonus of feeling Rin inside him, pressing firmly against his prostate as he slid over Rin's cock.

"Ahhh yes," Rin hissed, pulling Haruka towards him and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Haruka happily let Rin suck his tongue as he rocked slowly, riding Rin gently. He was surprised that his thigh muscles weren't huge by now, the amount of time he spent raising and lowering himself over either Rin's or Makoto's lap was starting to get impressive.

"This isn't going to work," Rin panted, his hands on Haruka's hips again, moving him steadily. "I need to fuck you."

Haruka's belly swirled hard. "Do it," he replied. With a squeak, he was lifted up and off Rin's lap, left feeling empty. He quickly shuffled around as Rin guided him to face the opposite direction. He clung to the headrest of the seat in front of him, his chin resting on top of it and legs splayed out behind him, his knees digging into the seat either side of where Rin had sat up to crouch behind him.

He closed his eyes as he felt Rin nudging into him again, a shiver of anticipation making him squirm a little. He was handing total control over to Rin and he loved it.

"Oh yeah," Rin groaned. "That's better." He was pushed all the way in, thrusting his hips forward a few times, making Haruka cry out.

Haruka's cock was rubbing up against the back of the seat and he smirked to himself, picturing Rin's reaction if he found out. The smirk was soon knocked out of him though when Rin snapped his hips back and then rammed him, taking his breath away.

"Oh God," Haruka moaned, half laughing. "See? It's good in the car."

Rin's mouth appeared from behind, attaching itself to Haruka's neck and moaning into his skin as Rin fucked him steadily.

"I dunno," Rin pulled his mouth off to gasp out. "You're just as tight at home." He squeezed Haruka's hips firmly and thrust into him hard.

Haruka could hardly breathe as he spoke. "But in the car is so naughty."

Rin wheezed out a small laugh. "Haru, to the people, I'm only in a relationship with Makoto – how much naughtier do you want me to get?"

Haruka grinned. "You don't want me to answer that."

Rin groaned and sped up his movements, his heavy grunts right in Haruka's ear as he thrust.

"You're so good," he gritted out. "Fuck, so good."

"Mmm," Haruka responded, doing his best to squeeze around the redhead's cock. He was rewarded with a sudden change in angle, Rin had pulled back and was banging hard into his spot. Haruka gasped as his legs began to shake; he was having trouble keeping himself up and he clung to the seat harder.

He could feel his cock weeping and did his best to keep it away from the back of the seat, but he was sure he'd probably messed it up a little. Just as he was trying to figure out how he could get his hand down there to touch himself without toppling over, a warm, moist hand slid down from his hip and grasped him firmly.

Gasping, he slammed back against boyfriend and heard Rin's surprised grunt.

"Rin," he said, panicking a little when he felt the familiar tingling in his belly and groin, the delicious sensation brought on by being stimulated perfectly both inside and out by Rin. "Rin I'm gonna come."

"Yeah," Rin sighed, pumping him quickly.

'No, _Rin_," Haruka squeaked, his vision becoming a little blurry as his eyelids began to drop. "I'll get it all over the seat."

"Ugh," Rin grunted, not stopping. "Grab my t-shirt, come on that."

"I can't," Haruka whined, his pulse racing. "It's all the way up the front. You could stop…"

Rin made a muffled sound of protest, shaking his head with his face in Haruka's shoulder. Haruka grinned dopily; Rin always got so into it. Haruka blinked and spotted something shiny in front of him - the top of Rin's guitar. It was within reach.

"I could come on your Gibson," Haruka panted. "Easier to clean."

"No, not that," Rin moaned. His hand was working fast on Haruka's length as he drove into him from behind.

"Well what then?" Haruka cried. "You have to choose. Which is your favourite?"

Rin groaned long and loud. "Fuck, Haru. You, you're my favourite," he breathed. "Come wherever you want."

Haruka gasped, feeling his entire body tighten up. Trusting that Rin would hold him, he plunged both his hands down in front of him, his chin still on the headrest, and felt the hot wetness hit his skin, spraying his hands with his release. He cried out loudly and clamped down on Rin, feeling him still moving frantically inside.

He moved Rin's hand off him, he was completely done. Rin held him tight with both hands and with three, short sharp jabs he was biting Haruka's shoulder and shuddering behind him, emptying himself inside Haruka.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, finally pulling out of him, sliding his legs down until he was sitting properly on the seat. Haruka felt himself being pulled back until he was on Rin's lap, his back to his lover's chest with Rin's arms around him. "So where did you come?" Rin panted.

Haruka smiled and held up his hands for Rin to see. "You said I was your favourite," he managed to get out, his chest still heaving.

Rin grinned. "You could have come anywhere, I wouldn't have cared." He nuzzled into Haruka's neck and kissed him there.

"Oh," Haruka breathed, a pleasant flutter in his belly. Squinting, he leaned forward and inspected the back of the car seat closely. "I think…a little bit got on there." He opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the shiny wet patch he could just make out in the darkness. He turned back to Rin, who was watching him, his mouth open.

"I'm taking you home and fucking you," Rin said bluntly.

Haruka bit his lip and grinned, clambering off Rin's lap to make his way back to the front of the car, with the redhead close behind.

He never did get his Miso soup but Haruka didn't care about that. His hunger was satisfied by the feeling of making love to both of his lovers…

* * *

"Oh hey Haru, this came for you," Rin mumbled, his mouth full of whatever he was eating for breakfast. He handed something over his shoulder to Haruka, a large courier envelope.

"Cool!" Haruka said excitedly. "These will be the photos from the magazine." He tore open the end.

Rin turned around then, suddenly more interested. "You mean the ones with you and my guitar?"

"Yeah," Haruka replied, sliding the glossy prints out.

Rin got up to look over his shoulder as he began to go through them. "Wow, there are a lot."

"They won't all go in the magazine," Haruka explained.

"These look really good," Rin murmured, rubbing his nose in Haruka's hair.

Haruka came to one of the photos where he had the Gibson, and Rin immediately snatched it from his hands.

"I'm keeping it," he declared.

Haruka laughed. "Fine, you can have it, though you know you can have the real thing any time."

Rin wasn't paying attention to him though, he'd spotted the last photo and gasped. "Jesus, Haru! What the hell?"

Haruka looked down at the photo in his hands, of him sprawled back on the bed with his legs spread. "Oh yeah, I know. Those tight washed-off jeans were _not_ a good idea. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Who cares about the jeans?!" Rin wailed, jabbing his finger at the picture. "Look at the way you're sitting! Your legs are all spread and it looks- it looks- people will see it!"

Calm down," Haruka said, blushing slightly. He hadn't thought it looked that bad, but he gulped when he looked down at it again. It did kind of look a little provocative.

"Well, all I'll say is that they better not put that one in their damn magazine," Rin said grouchily.

"Um." Haruka looked away. He'd seen the mock up for the magazine the day before; he knew _exactly_ where that photo was going. "I don't think they're putting it _in_ the magazine…"

_You're giving me everything and more. No more colours to complete, you're half the painting that is me. Baby, we're a masterpiece…_

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter after such a long time of no-updates. As I said before I had tons of troubles writing out that nice idea but I will eventually! (please don't kill me ;) )**

**Lots of love!**


	8. Blushing Shyness

_**Blushing Shyness**_

**A/N: So, a few warnings ahead. In this chapter, I've made Makoto rather shy so if you really don't like that, then don't read it. I mean, I've had this idea in my head for such a long time and I really wanted to portray a shy-side of Makoto even if we all know he's a sex god!**

**Second warning, this… is a huge amount of smut and I know that every chapter of this story so far had smut in it but the amount this time is… ridiculous?**

**If's you've accounted all the warning and feel ready to read on, please do! And don't forget to enjoy!**

* * *

Makoto talks a lot, he always has and he probably always will. It's what makes him so easy-going even with people he doesn't know. Everyone is used to it; Haruka is grateful because it means he doesn't have to say that much, Nagisa is always too busy with bouncing around, Rei is also a passionate talker but he's still a bit shy when it comes to talking to masses of people and Rin is happy to listen to Makoto chatter all day long. Rin doesn't talk as much; he says Makoto talks enough for both of them, but if he feels passionate enough about something he can also talk a mile a minute. Mostly though, he just echoes whatever Makoto says, or finishes his boyfriend's sentences when Makoto's train of thought jumps the tracks and he doesn't bother to finish them himself.

However, being around Makoto both as lovers and friends, Rin and Haruka couldn't help but notice something off about Makoto. The olive-haired male could talk about almost anything in the world but in the bedroom…

Rin loves to talk during sex; dirty talk, sweet talk-any talk. He loves it all, he can't _not _talk. That's why it's always puzzled him so much that Makoto never says anything. When Makoto is inside the redhead, Rin can say the dirtiest, most scandalous things, or purr little endearments into Makoto's ear like a kitten, but Makoto's lips stay sealed, apart from the usual moaning and grunting that he can't keep in. Even Haruka is more vocal than Makoto, always encouraging his lovers for _more_ and _faster_ and _oh god yes! _Rin and Haruka have discussed Makoto's small 'problem' before but they've never really openly discussed it with Makoto himself. Makoto usually dominates his lovers to no end but his actions always speak for themselves, he doesn't need dirty talk to arouse Rin and Haruka. It's not that Makoto never says anything but if he does decide to talk, it's not half as dirty as the things Rin and Haruka say. Dirty talk from Makoto is like a rare treasure and it just amuses Rin and Haruka that Makoto is so shy about being vocal, and especially Rin loves to torment him.

Rin and Makoto are currently enjoying some nice morning sex while Haruka has already gotten up to get a morning soak in their bath that it is large enough to fit all three of them in together. However, Rin doesn't really like a long soak in the morning, especially not when Makoto is looking as hot as he's looking right now.

"Mako," Rin pants, screwing himself down slowly on Makoto's cock.

"Hmm?" Makoto looks up at him through lowered lids and smoothes his hands over Rin's hips.

Rin sighs and bends forward a little. "Am I tight enough?"

Makoto groans and squirms beneath him, turning his face away in embarrassment, and Rin grins slyly.

"Mako?" Rin clenches hard around him and Makoto hisses.

"Mmm," is all Makoto murmurs, nodding his head quickly.

Snorting, Rin rocks forward until he's close enough to brush his lips over the shell of Makoto's ear.

"You're so big," he whispers. "Almost too big for me." He gasps as Makoto thrusts up into him hard without warning. Makoto has a smirk on his face and Rin narrows his eyes.

Before Rin can say anything else, Makoto grabs hold of him and rolls them both to the left, pinning Rin down against the mattress, but the redhead doesn't want to be on his back and he struggles until Makoto slips out of him and then Rin quickly rolls onto his belly. He laughs as Makoto yanks his legs apart and lifts his ass up to ease back into him. Makoto might be shy with words, but he can perform just _fine_. Rin thinks his lover is amazing in bed, he just wishes Makoto could actually talk about it. The sex has always been great even before Haruka found his way into their relationship.

Pushing up to put his weight onto his elbows, Rin turns to look over his shoulder and groans at the sight of Makoto pressed up against his ass, his hands keeping Rin's thighs apart as he shoves into him.

"You look so fucking good," Rin moans, only just able to get the words out. When he's on all fours he can usually still talk, unlike when he's on his back and Makoto folds his legs back until Rin can barely catch his breath, let alone talk, if Makoto decides to fuck him hard enough.

Makoto only grunts in response and moves faster.

"Is this good for you?" Rin gasps, squeezing himself around Makoto.

Large hands slide up to Rin's waist and pull. Rin tries to protest as he gets pulled up until his back is aligned with Makoto's chest, but just as he knew they would, his words become garbled and nonsensical. The position always renders him incapable of normal speech; inside Rin, Makoto is pressed back against his prostate so hard, Rin's knees feel like jelly, and he needs Makoto to hold him up.

"You know it is," Makoto growls into his ear, wrapping his hand around Rin's cock smoothly.

Rin loses the ability to form words, instead he just lets his head fall to one side and closes his eyes in surrender as Makoto's mouth clamps over the tendons in his neck to kiss and suck. In the back of his mind Rin is faintly aware that this is Makoto's way of shutting him up so he can fuck him in peace, so that Makoto can quickly and quietly make Rin come.

It works.

* * *

The three boys are currently over at Nagisa's and Rei's villa, just enjoying their few days off. Rin, Nagisa and Rei are busy preparing some snacks in the kitchen while Haruka is trying to pick a movie to watch but he's constantly battling distraction…

Haruka is silently watching Makoto from across the room, watching his fingers randomly flick pages of a magazine. Haruka likes watching him, Makoto is one of his most favourite persons in the world and everything that Makoto does is magic at least as far Haruka is concerned. No one else can make Haruka laugh as hard or wrap Haruka in their arms and make him feel as if everything is okay when it really isn't, like Makoto can. Makoto is so sweet to him sometimes it hurts Haruka's heart in a good way and he just wants to grab his boyfriend and squeeze the life out of him. He usually can't resist the impulse to touch Makoto even when they aren't alone, and the world just had to get used to it. The world had in fact gotten used to it because Haruka and Makoto have always been best friends and that was a widely known fact. It was easier for Haruka to touch Makoto than it was to touch Rin in public.

Unable to resist, Haruka climbs onto the couch where Makoto is and presses himself up against Makoto's side. Makoto gives him a warning look that says _we aren't going to be alone for long_, but slides the magazine away anyway and loops his arm around Haruka's waist.

"Know what I wanna do?" Haruka asks him softly, nipping at Makoto's chin with his teeth.

"I can imagine," Makoto says. "But-"

"I wanna suck you," Haruka announces, cutting him off. Makoto doesn't even remember when Haruka started talking more and more dirty. It probably had something to do with the fact that Rin has loved dirty talk from the beginning of their relationship. Makoto figured it would have only been a matter of time before Haruka copied one of Rin's habits.

Makoto's cheeks darken and he ducks his head. "Haru," he whines.

Haruka chuckles, delighted at Makoto's embarrassment.

"What?" he asks innocently, rubbing the heel of his palm over Makoto groin. "Don't you want me to?"

Makoto twists his face away and grunts, pushing his hips up. Oh he wants it, Haruka knows he does; Makoto _always_ wants it. Haruka takes Makoto's index finger and slides it into his mouth.

Makoto groans. "But the others…"

"We'll go into the bathroom, they won't see," Haruka promises, tugging his lover up from the couch. "Besides, Rin already had you this morning, it's only fair that I get to have a piece of you now."

Makoto is as red as a tomato but follows Haruka obediently.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet," he mumbles as Haruka kicks the bathroom door shut behind him and gives Makoto his most mischievous grin.

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

"What do you two want for your Valentine's day present?" Makoto asks Haruka and Rin the next day as they are driving through town, heading towards the supermarket.

"Hmm." Rin stares at Haruka, pretending to think. Haruka winks slyly at Rin and the redhead grins, instantly remembering what they got last year. "The same as last year," Rin says with a dreamy little smile, trying to cover up the obvious plan he has going with Haruka.

Makoto raises his eyebrows but keeps his eyes on the road ahead of him. "Oh really?"

Rin's smile widens and he can't help himself. "Yeah, what exactly was that again?"

Makoto's hands tighten on the steering wheel and he doesn't look at Rin. "You know," he replies stiffly.

"My memory is a bit foggy, describe it to me." Rin knows he's being so mean, but it bugs him sometimes that Makoto can't even talk about sex with them; they're supposed to be able to tell each other everything.

Last year on Valentine's day, Makoto had tied Rin's wrists to his bedposts so that he couldn't touch himself and then proceeded to lick and suck Rin's entrance for what had seemed like hours. Rin had wanted to kill Makoto, he had never experienced such exquisite torture, and he vowed that he would never speak to Makoto again for doing that to him, until finally his body had started shaking uncontrollably and Rin experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. After Rin was totally ravished and done for, Haruka had returned home from a vocal cord examination and he was given the exact same treatment as Rin.

"Maybe I'll just buy you two a new videogame or something," Makoto muttered.

"No no, your tongue up our asses will do just fine, thanks." Rin smirked and Haruka winced as Makoto swerved and nearly hit a woman on a bicycle, uttering curses under his breath and glaring at Rin sharply.

* * *

Haruka and Rin are curled up as close as they can get to Makoto without actually being on top of him as they watch a movie from their bed. Rin hates the movie because he thinks the main character is an idiot, but he stays anyway because Makoto's hand is buried in his hair, his fingers gently massaging Rin's scalp and it just feels too good. It's not going to stop him from whining tough.

"This movie is so stupid," he mumbles, reaching over Makoto to snag a gummi bear from the packet on the bed. "He's so lame, no one actually behaves like that just because some fucking girl rejects them."

Makoto laughs. "That's cold, Rin."

"What?" Rin is sucking on the gummi treat and tilts his head up until he's facing Makoto. "Why?"

"Because, you don't know what it feels like, maybe it hurts," Makoto replies. "Maybe he loves her."

Rin shrugs. "Yeah, I don't really get it."

Makoto taps his cheek affectionately. "That's because you've never known what it feels like not to be loved."

Rin thinks about that for a second and a smile breaks out on his face. It's true;

Rin has always been loved, his family and friends had continued to shower him with love. They were introduced into the world of glamour and music at an early age and Rin has never had to live without either Makoto or Haruka. Makoto has always loved him and Rin has always known that. Makoto might not talk dirty all that often, but he still knows how to make Rin's heart skip a beat.

"Aw," Haruka smirks as he looks at his two boyfriends. He grabs a gummy bear and nudges it between Makoto's lips. Makoto is too busy with sucking on the small bear to notice the wink that Haruka sends Rin's way.

"You know, you never tell us how much you love us when we're doing it," Haruka whispers, his breath ghosting over Makoto's face.

Makoto frowns at Haruka and waits until he's swallowed the gummi before he responds. "I tell you two all the time, don't those times count? I mean, wouldn't you rather I just say it, and it not be something I just say because we're… you know." A dark-red blush creeps along Makoto's cheeks and he knows that this a battle that he'll lose because when Rin and Haruka team-up he always ends up losing.

"I suppose," Haruka says with a sigh, his belly growing warm. Makoto is being too sweet for Haruka to get argumentative so he settles back down, hoping that Rin would continue the argument.

"Wait," Rin says suddenly and Haruka smiles gleefully.

"Haruka and I always tell you when we do it, do you think we don't really mean it those times?" Rin doesn't like the idea that Makoto just thinks that when they whisper affectionate things in his ear during sex it's the same as when they tease him with shocking, dirty phrases that are only meant for fun. But then, Makoto brushes his thumb over Rin's nose and smiles.

"Of course I know you both mean it," Makoto says.

Rin sits up until he's on his belly, resting on his elbows. "_Exactly._"

Makoto laughs quietly and turns his attention back to the movie. "Well maybe I'll say it next time."

Rin smiles and snuggles back into Makoto's side. Makoto probably won't say it, but that's okay, Rin and Haruka already know.

* * *

The next day, the villa is rather peaceful and quiet. Rin took the opportunity to visit his sister and his mother, leaving Haruka and Makoto alone for the time being. Walking into the living room, Haruka peeks over the couch and sees Makoto spread out on it on his back, hands resting behind his head. His eyes are closed but Haruka can tell he's not asleep, just resting. He looks so peaceful.

"I think I'm gonna get my nipple pierced," Haruka says loudly.

Makoto's eyes snap open. "You what?"

"Hmm yeah, this one." Haruka holds up his shirt and circles his left nipple, feeling it harden between his thumb and forefinger.

Makoto looks horrified, "But, why? Why would you do that?"

"Because if it looks good on Rin, it'll also look good on me and Rin always says how nice it feels when you play with it," Haruka adds, flashing Makoto a grin.

Makoto shakes his head. "You're crazy."

"Whatever," Haruka snorts, heaving himself over the top of the couch and landing on top of Makoto. "You'd love it."

"Would not," Makoto argues, wriggling around to make room for Haruka to straddle him.

"Oh I think you would," Haruka says, and slides his t-shirt up again to reveal his chest. He grabs Makoto's hand and uses it to rub his soon to be pierced nipple. "If I did, would you play with it just like you always play with Rin's?" he whispers silkily.

Makoto groans and snatches his hand away. "Oh my god, Haru," he mumbles, "shut up."

Haruka snorts at his overreaction. "You're adorable."

"Am not!"

"Oh, you are."

"Just because you adore me doesn't make me adorable," Makoto says, smirking.

"Do you think I'm adorable?" Haruka asks curiously.

"You're _too_ adorable," Makoto mutters.

"Even if I get my nipple pierced?"

"Maybe."

"Would you lick it?"

"Haru!" Makoto's laughing and covers his face with his hands, but they can't hide the redness.

"What?" Haruka asks, trying to sound innocent, but laughing himself. "But you lick Rin's _all the time_!" he exclaims teasingly.

"Honestly, some of the things that come out of your mouth, you have spent way too much time with Rin," Makoto says, peeking up at Haruka through his fingers.

Haruka gives him a smirk. "You like it. Know how I know? _This_." Haruka drags his ass over Makoto's groin, his belly flipping at the hardness he can feel rubbing against him.

"Mmmm." Makoto gives him a sheepish smile and tugs Haruka down.

Haruka's eyes flutter closed as he feels a tongue flicking over his nipple and Makoto grows even harder between their bodies.

Haruka is seriously considering getting that nipple piercing.

* * *

Makoto doesn't know it yet, but Rin and Haruka have a plan. After talking with each other and discussing Makoto's lack of speaking ability in the bedroom, they've found a way how to get Makoto to start talking. Haruka and Rin decide to get their plan into motion the next morning, so that they don't have to wait too long to hear Makoto say dirty things…

Propped up in their bed the next morning, munching on a slice of toast and watching random cartoons, Rin hums happily when Makoto comes back into the bedroom after being dragged towards the bathroom by Haruka who apparently wanted to be washed by Makoto. Nothing sexual had happened in the bathroom but Rin was going to take care of that little 'bump' right now.

"You want this?" Rin holds up the remaining bits of his toast and Makoto nods, so Rin hand feeds it to him and lets Makoto lick his fingers clean.

Once he's satisfied that his fingers are free of oily butter, Rin slides down until he's lying in the bed next to Makoto and pulls the sheets and blankets up to his chin. He keeps his eyes on the TV and waits for Makoto to make a move, which Makoto knows he will because seeing Haruka naked always does the trick. But, Rin's not going to go to easy on Makoto.

He smiles to himself when he feels Makoto roll closer and slide his leg over Rin's suggestively, and Rin tilts his head to the side to give Makoto access to his neck. Makoto kisses his throat and collarbone softly, while rubbing his hand over Rin's belly. Rin will have to stop him if his hand goes any lower, because if Makoto touches him there it's game over; Rin is having a hard enough time not responding to Makoto's advances as it is.

If Makoto notices that Rin seems a little quiet and still, he doesn't say anything, but he does take the liberty of grabbing Rin's hand and placing it over his groin, encouraging him to touch. Rin has to stop himself from gripping Makoto's cock through his boxer shorts, something he would normally do automatically, something he _wants_ to do right now. The feel of it pressing against his palm still gives him a thrill even after all this time.

Rin is strong and does nothing; his hand is there but he won't move it. Makoto doesn't notice at first and starts to kiss Rin's mouth, rolling his hips into Rin in a slow rhythm that would usually get Rin so riled up. Rin is actually amused; Makoto is still trying to kiss him even though Rin doesn't respond to it, and he wonders when his lover will finally realize that something is not quite right.

"What's the matter?" Makoto pulls his lips away just enough to be able to move them, his nose touching Rin's.

"Nothing," Rin replies, and bites his lip hard so that he doesn't start laughing.

Makoto huffs and pushes his tongue into Rin's mouth once again, and once again Rin does nothing.

"Rin," Makoto whines, sitting up a little to look at him properly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," Rin says, as if it's obvious. "What do you want?"

Makoto's brow creases a smidgen and he looks very confused. "You know what I want."

"Hmmm no, you'll have to tell me." Rin can barely keep a straight face.

"Stop being silly," Makoto says gruffly, pressing Rin's hand to his cock.

"You want me to do something with that?" Rin asks him innocently.

"That would be nice."

"What should I do? You'll have to tell me, because I don't know."

"Well, you've never had a problem before," Makoto mumbles, leaning in to kiss Rin's neck again.

"Tell me what you want," Rin's says a little breathlessly as Makoto's lips tickle his neck.

"What the fuck?" Makoto looks annoyed now. "What's going on?"

Rin narrows his eyes, not prepared to give in. "What's going on is, I'll do anything you want, as long as you ask for it. We can do whatever you like, but you have to tell me you want it."

The genius of the plan is its simplicity, and when Rin suggested the idea to Haruka, they both couldn't believe they had never tried it before.

* * *

"_So we both know how much Makoto loves sex," _

_Haruka nods quickly at Rin; yes, Makoto loves sex, hell they all do._

"_So, maybe we should just let him ask for it then? What if we make him describe what he wants?"_

Haruka frowns, not getting it. "Make him ask for sex?"

"Tell him we won't do anything unless he asks for it," Rin explains. "He wants a blow job? He has to ask us for it, and tell us exactly how to do it." Haruka is actually blushing now. "If he tries anything, just don't respond physically like you normally would, and tell him he has to talk us through it."

Haruka leans back, grinning at the redhead. "That is actually brilliant."

Rin shrugs. "It's simple and we can only hope it works."

* * *

"But-but…_why_?" Makoto is all flustered; Rin supposes it isn't fair to try and make him use his brain when all the blood has migrated to his pants.

"Because," he says, exasperated, "you never say anything! Haruka and I want you to talk to us, we want you tell us what you want, what you like, what feels good. Why can't you talk to us about this stuff? Do you know how crazy that is? That you can lick our ass but you can't talk about it?"

As if to prove Rin's point, Makoto makes a strangled noise in his throat and pulls a pillow over his face, hugging it to himself.

"See? Why do you _do_ that?" Rin demands, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Ugh." Makoto throws the pillow aside and rolls of the bed before stalking out the door.

Rin waits all of ten seconds before throwing the blankets aside and chasing after him. He finds Makoto sitting on the couch, the TV remote in his hand.

"What? So you're gonna sulk?" Rin drops down on the couch and kicks Makoto's foot impatiently.

Makoto heaves a big sigh. "Why is it such a big deal? It's good for both of you isn't it?

"Of course it is," Rin says. "It's fantastic. But I just want you to flirt with me, seduce me, is that too much to ask?" Rin totally forgot that he was supposed to also voice Haruka's needs and feelings on this topic but right now, he wanted to experience the freshness of a new relationship. He honestly missed the flirting and seducing.

"I don't need words for that," Makoto mutters, a small smile forming on his lips.

Rin raises his eyebrows. "I think it would be really sexy if you used them. Words can have a powerful effect."

Makoto cocks his head, giving Rin a curious look, before laughing and looking back at the TV.

"What?" Rin scoffs indignantly.

Makoto folds his arms and stretches his long legs out to prop his feet on the coffee table.

"I don't even think you and Haruka could handle it if I did," he says with a smirk.

Rin shivers and leans back. The thing is - he thinks Makoto could be right.

* * *

The smell of delicious food lingers in the villa as Rin and Haruka return home. They are both lured into the kitchen and they find Makoto standing in front of the stove, carefully stirring in a large pot.

Rin and Haruka stealthily sneak up behind him and then grab Makoto from behind, locking their arms around Makoto's waist in a hug.

"Mmmm that smells delicious," Rin purrs. "Oh wait, that's just you."

Makoto laughs. "Very cheesy, Rin."

Rin squeezes him and lays his head down on Makoto's shoulder, grateful for his boyfriend's broad physique which is strong enough for both of them to lean against without worrying about hurting Makoto.

Haruka and Rin close their eyes and enjoy the feel of Makoto in their arms, the scent of him where their noses are buried in his shirt. Haruka runs his hands up and down Makoto's chest, marvelling at how wonderful Makoto's body is. Makoto continues preparing the food and Rin and Haruka just watch, happy that Makoto never holds grudges even if they both had refrained from doing anything sexual this morning. Rin was actually glad he was still allowed to cuddle Makoto even after making Makoto sulk when the plan hadn't exactly worked out wonderfully.

In a playful mood, Rin moves his hands up and circles Makoto's nipples through his t-shirt.

"Careful, I don't want to burn myself," Makoto says, jolting a little.

"Oh come on," Rin coos into his ear, grinning. "I'm not _that_ hot."

Makoto chuckles at Rin's joke. "You both are, actually," he says quietly.

Haruka pauses, holding his breath for a moment.

"Oh yeah? What about us do you find hot?"

Makoto groans. "Everything, you know that."

Rin huffs and rolls his eyes. "How would we know when you never tell us?"

"But I thought you knew everything," Makoto says, his voice teasing.

"Haha," Rin replies with a pout. He's quiet for a minute, but then an uncomfortable thought enters his head and he needs to get it out. "Do you not like talking about what we do…because you think it's wrong? Do you feel bad?"

"No," Makoto says firmly. "I don't feel bad, I'm in love with both of you, and I don't think it's wrong."

Haruka squeaks and tightens his arms around Makoto affectionately. Makoto is not doing anything to help pry Haruka and Rin off him with that kind of talk.

"I find lots of things about you really hot," Haruka says encouragingly. "You want to hear them?"

Makoto gives a noncommittal grunt but Haruka and Rin can see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well firstly there are your arms," Haruka murmurs into Makoto's ear. "They feel really nice." He curls his hands over Makoto's upper arms and gives them a light squeeze. "I love when you hold me up in the shower with them, they're so strong."

Makoto ducks his head but doesn't say anything, or try to run away, so Haruka winks at Rin encouraging the redhead to continue.

"I love your body," Rin says, smoothing his hands down Makoto's chest and over his belly. "I like when you're on top of me, pinning me down. You feel heavy and it makes me feel safe." He knows it's not the sexiest thing he could muster up, but it's the truth, and something he has never actually said out loud. His hands inch down lower and he moves his mouth closer to Makoto's ear. "I love your cock." Rin feels Makoto tremble slightly in his hold. "It's perfect, I can't get enough of it. I love it in my mouth, and even more when you're in me. You always know where to rub me," Rin adds in a whisper.

Makoto groans and Rin and Haruka feel him lean back slightly.

"See?" Haruka says. "We can see what that does to you - don't you want to make us feel the same?"

Makoto lets out a shaky breath and nods his head. Haruka smiles and kisses Makoto's neck.

"Tell us something that we do that you like," Rin suggests, trying to make it as easy for Makoto as possible.

Makoto seems to struggle with that so Rin decides to help him out. He carefully turns the heat off on the stove and dips his hand into Makoto's jeans.

"Do you like when we touch you here?" His hands wrap around Makoto's hardening cock and he gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes," Makoto pants. "I love that."

"What else?"

Makoto's head drops down and Haruka uses his hands to rub the back of Makoto's neck in encouragement.

"Don't be embarrassed, Mako, it's okay. You can say anything to us, we promise." Rin is stroking Makoto slowly, hoping to fire him up.

"I like when you kiss me everywhere," Makoto says shakily, taking Haruka and Rin by surprise. "You both can be so sweet, and so sexy at the same time." Rin and Haruka are stunned but they know to keep their mouths shut. "I – I love it when I get oral," Makoto says boldly. "Your mouths feel so good, you're both so good at it." Haruka and Rin feel a twitch in their pants and they both rub themselves against Makoto's backside so that Makoto knows what he's doing to them. "You two always look amazing when you're giving me head, I love watching that."

Rin's heart is hammering in his chest and he is sure that Makoto must be able to feel it against his back. Makoto's voice has taken on a slightly different timbre than usual and it excites Rin.

"We love it too, we love doing that for you," Haruka says, breathing hotly against Makoto's neck.

"I love doing it to you both too," Makoto says, sounding a little more confident. "It always makes you two crazy." He hisses as Rin's hand tightens around him. "And when I lick you two, you know, down there – you two always end up with shaking bodies." Rin and Haruka are shaking right _now_. "I just love working my tongue on you both," Makoto manages to sputter out, and Haruka actually whimpers loudly. "It's so… dirty, and hot."

"Oh my god." Rin has tried to remain quiet but he's never been the quiet type. "Your tongue and your fingers are amazing, you have no idea how good you make us feel."

Makoto thrusts against Rin's hand, rocking back to grind into Rin and Haruka behind him. "You two have no idea how good you feel when I get to push myself inside one of you," he counters, making Rin and Haruka gasp.

Haruka has heard enough and he yanks Makoto's whole body back hard, until Haruka crashes into the fridge, barely noticing the pain in his shoulder blades. He spins Makoto around until they're facing and Makoto immediately attacks his mouth while his hands are busy unzipping Haruka's jeans.

"You can get into one of us now," Haruka says, looping his arms around Makoto's neck. They were right, they were so right; they knew Makoto would love this.

Makoto growls, dragging Haruka's jeans all the way down to his ankles. "Where?" he asks, sounding a little desperate.

Rin quickly grabs Haruka's hands and he drags the raven-haired male towards the kitchen table, making Haruka forget about the jeans twisted around his feet. He nearly trips but Rin catches him and lifts him easily up onto the edge of the table. Rin pulls Haruka's jeans completely off and then he smirks at Makoto, beckoning the olive-haired male to come closer. Rin knows he's going to love watching this. Haruka leans back on his elbows, spreading his legs open wide.

"Fuck," Makoto swears, tugging his jeans open.

Haruka sees his cock spring out and moans, his behind clenching involuntarily. He licks his lips; Makoto looks so good, Haruka can't take his eyes off the thick hard-on he loves so much. He's tingling in anticipation of feeling it stretch him and fill him completely. He just knows this is going to be the best fuck he's ever had.

Makoto steps up to the edge of the table and slides his cock up and down Haruka's crease, making Haruka's legs twitch as the sensitive area around his opening is tickled and teased by the movements.

"Get in me," he grunts, his chest heaving. He has never wanted it so bad before.

"I need to make you wet," Makoto grits out, still rubbing himself against Haruka.

"You need to make me come," Haruka says, his voice low. He sees Makoto's eyes darken and feels the blunt end of something hot and hard pressing against his entrance. Haruka holds his breath, willing his body to relax around the welcome invasion so that he can have Makoto inside him. He feels the burn a little as Makoto's cock slowly stretches him open, and he lets out the breath he's been holding, ready for Makoto to sink all the way in.

Just as Makoto goes to slide forward, a loud bell rings through the villa, surprising the three of them.

"What the fuck?" Haruka says, trembling around Makoto.

Makoto groans. "Fuck, _fuck_!" He steps back, leaving Haruka open and wanting.

"What? What is it?" Haruka is so caught up in the moment, he's confused.

"It's the doorbell," Makoto mutters, tugging his jeans up again and buttoning them up. "I invited the guys over for dinner and they're early."

"You better not be serious," Haruka says weakly.

"If I wasn't I'd be balls deep in you right now, wouldn't I?"

"Shit." Haruka slides off the table, his legs shaking. He grabs his jeans and underpants from the floor and stands there awkwardly, watching Makoto pacing around the kitchen, clearly trying to calm himself down before he answers the door.

Makoto sees Rin and Haruka standing there and gives them both a crooked smile. "I'm sorry."

Haruka shrugs, there is nothing they can do about it. "It's not your fault...I'm going to have a shower."

"A cold one?"

Haruka grins at him cheekily. "No way, I'm going to have Rin get me off.' He'll explode if he doesn't.

Makoto groans. "Oh, fuck you."

The doorbell chimes again and Haruka laughs. "That'll have to wait until later."

* * *

Haruka and Rin are already in bed, in _their_ bed, waiting for Makoto to lock up the house for the night. Haruka blinks into the dim light of the room, remembering how hours earlier Makoto had turned him on so much that Haruka had been willing to let him do him right on their kitchen table. He'd never seen Makoto so worked up.

Makoto finally pads into the room, already dressed for bed in just his boxer shorts. He gives Haruka and Rin a smile and disappears into the bathroom, leaving them both to wonder how Makoto is going to be when he comes to bed, whether he'll go back to being quiet and blush every time either Rin or Haruka says something dirty, or whether he's going to drive them both wild with the newfound use for his tongue. Haruka actually feels anxious, though he doesn't know why, and he's shifting around impatiently by the time Makoto flicks off the bathroom light and crawls into bed beside him.

Rin and Haruka feel a little bit awkward; they'd both usually be all over Makoto by now and saying sexy things, but they don't want to if Makoto is going to clam up, because after what happened in the kitchen, that would almost feel like rejection.

"So," Haruka says, staying on his side of the bed. "What happened before…"

"Yeah," Makoto says, and Haruka can see him grinning up at the ceiling, Makoto is fitted between Haruka and Rin and he looks so comfortable. "That was, interesting."

He rolls over to look at Haruka and Rin instantly throws his arms over Makoto, hugging his chest to Makoto's back. The three of them burst out laughing at the same time.

"Oh god," Makoto says, "the kitchen _table_."

"At least it wasn't the dining room table," Rin manages to gasp out. "I wouldn't have been able to sit across from Nagisa and Rei with that on my conscience."

That makes Makoto laugh even harder, and Haruka feels a lot more at ease.

"I liked it," Haruka says quietly, once they've all calmed down. "You were…" He trails off when he notices Makoto and Rin smiling at him.

"Are you blushing?" Makoto asks disbelievingly when Haruka doesn't finish.

"No! Well, maybe," Haruka says, pulling the blanket up to his nose sheepishly. He feels hands beneath the blankets; Makoto's pulling him closer.

"All through dinner I just wanted to be inside you," Makoto whispers into his ear, making Haruka's stomach lurch. "Did you think about it? Did you think about me in there?"

Haruka moans and squirms around on the mattress. "Yes," he replies, a little out of breath. "God, yeah."

Makoto is watching him with interest, and Haruka sees something flicker in his eyes.

"Woah, it really does work," Makoto murmurs, brushing his thumb over Haruka's cheek.

Rin and Haruka are both trembling. Makoto looks like he's just discovered he has a super power and a small part of Rin is actually afraid. Makoto hadn't been joking when he said Rin and Haruka wouldn't be able to handle it. Makoto knows them both too well, knows just what things to say to turn them both into a gooey, non-functioning puddle. He can already do it with just a few touches; if he uses words too, Rin thinks he might be able to devastate them both.

Makoto doesn't say anything more, he just gently hooks his fingers into the waistband of Haruka's boxers and begin dragging them down, feeling encouraged by Rin's soft bites at the nape of his neck. Haruka lifts his hips up as Makoto slides the boxers off, and shivers when Makoto pushes the blankets aside to uncover them all. Rin's deft fingers are already moving to take off Makoto's boxers, ready to watch the show of his life. Both Haruka and Rin bite their lips when they glance down at Makoto's cock that was just as hard as before. Haruka opens his legs, daintily sliding his feet out to present himself to Makoto.

"Oh god," Makoto breathes, moving in between Haruka's legs. "Love when you do that." He's talking to them both, loving the fact that Haruka's spread open for him beautifully and loving the way that Rin is flicking out his tongue to tease his nipples.

Haruka smiles, feeling extremely pleased with himself. "What – this?" He arches his back and pushes his hips up suggestively.

Makoto growls and thrusts his hips forward. Feeling naughty, Haruka pulls his knees back and circles his entrance with his finger before spreading himself with his hands.

"Jesus, Haru!" Makoto is on him in a second and Haruka hums in pleasure as Makoto rubs the length of his cock frantically over Haruka's opening. Haruka brings up his hands to wind his arms around the back of Makoto's neck. Rin brushes his fingertips over Haruka's cheeks before he swoops down and ravishes Haruka's mouth.

"Put it in," Haruka begs before he licks Rin's bottom lip suggestively. Haruka knows how much Makoto loves to see them make-out passionately.

"Can't," Makoto groans.

He sits up, looking reluctant to stop rubbing all over Haruka, but he does. Haruka watches him reach over to his bedside drawer and fish around inside it for a few seconds. Makoto's hand re-emerges holding an almost empty tube of lubricant, and Haruka makes a mental note to get some more. There is enough for Makoto to smear all over his fingers and slide down his cock, but Haruka wouldn't care if there wasn't; the three of are them getting laid tonight regardless.

Makoto's fingers feel cold at first, but by the time one has wormed its way inside him Haruka barely notices the temperature, just that there is finally something in there.

"You like this?" Makoto says lowly, pushing his finger in as far as it will go and curling it up to brush against the pleasurable little spot inside Haruka. The fact that Rin has moved back to biting along Makoto's neck while his fingers brush over Makoto's nipples, manages to make Makoto feel bold again as words spill over his lips.

"You know I do," Haruka manages to gasp out, with what he hopes is a typical Makoto response.

"Me too," Makoto replies, carefully easing another finger in. "You're so fucking hot." He pulls his fingers almost all the way out before plunging them back in again, making Haruka's toes curl. "But you already know that." He swoops down and flicks his tongue over Haruka's nipple, secretly glad that Haruka hadn't gotten that nipple piercing after all.

Haruka nearly goes through the roof. "Fuck him," Rin pleads. "Please, we both know you want it."

Makoto seems to consider this, before sliding up to breathe hotly all over Rin's ear.

"But I wanted to lick his pretty little hole."

Rin gasps; he's never imagined ever hearing _that_ coming out of Makoto's mouth.

When Makoto lifts his head again Rin and Haruka can see that he's blushing, and they both feel a rush of affection for their lover, Makoto is trying so hard to give them both what they want, even if it does embarrass him a little.

"My pretty little hole has already been teased enough today," Haruka replies, secretly glad that he managed to hear what Makoto had said to Rin.

Makoto pulls his slippery fingers out and kneels in front of Haruka until his cock is nudging Haruka's ass. Getting it in this time is quicker and easier than the fumbled and foiled attempt on the kitchen table, and Haruka lets out a very satisfied moan as he's stretched and filled, just the way he likes it.

"You feel so nice in me," he whispers to Makoto, running shaky hands up and down Makoto's back. He doesn't say it to be dirty, or tease; he says it because it's true.

Makoto's eyes are nearly black and they close briefly as he slides back and pushes back into Haruka again. Rin curls himself against Haruka, sloppily meshing their lips together as Rin's fingers ghost over Haruka's chest.

"I'm sorry I never told you how good it is when we're doing this," Makoto rasps. Of course he's said it was good but that was usually when it was over and when they were all curled up together.

Haruka rubs Makoto's back soothingly and wraps long legs around him.

"You never had to." As soon as he says it, it hits Haruka how true that really is. Rin and Haruka have always known how much Makoto enjoyed their love-making no matter who did what. As long as they were all together, nothing else truly mattered for Makoto.

Whenever Makoto first sees Haruka or Rin naked, the way his eyes soak in every detail of bare skin before settling on Rin's and Haruka's eyes definitely saying _I want you both so bad_, when either Rin or Haruka's mouth is busy sucking on Makoto like he's a popsicle, the way Makoto's fingers scrabble over their shoulders and clutch them tightly clearly means _You're doing that just right_ and when Makoto is inside either of them, he has so many things to say to them, that they can hardly sort them out in their mind but they always try. Haruka and Rin are remembering every _I love you both _painted across Makoto's face as they rocked together in a sweaty tangle of limbs, all the _Thank you, thank yous _etched into Makoto's brow right before he gave the final thrust that sent him over the edge.

And right now… he's looking at both Haruka and Rin with a familiar sentiment in his eyes. Right now, he's inside of Haruka, slowly thrusting while keeping his eyes both on Haruka's and Rin's face, saying _I don't deserve the both of you _and Rin can really feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Rin," Makoto pants, but Rin stops him from continuing with a finger pressed to Makoto's lips, and he makes a tiny noise of protest. He doesn't think Makoto needs to say any more.

Makoto kisses Rin's finger and Rin melts at the tenderness his lover is showing them, that he _always _showed them whenever they let him, whenever they weren't concentrating too much on trying to egg Makoto on with stupid words that now seem irrelevant and empty to the two of them. Rin actually wishes he could take back every dumb thing he's said to Makoto.

His face is obviously betraying his emotions, and because Makoto is always listening to both of them, his face now clearly has _What's wrong?_ written all over it.

Rin shakes his head and pulls Makoto down into a crushing hug, all while Makoto continues to slowly and lazily thrust deep into Haruka. The raven-haired male had long thrown his head back, marvelling how good it felt to have Makoto inside.

Makoto kisses Rin and Rin sobs into his mouth, hoping that Makoto can hear his own _I love you _and even more so the _Of course you deserve the both of us, stupid_ that he's trying to say with every little kiss he presses all over Makoto's face. Makoto picks up the pace, his thrusts becoming more erratic and Haruka's loud moans bounce off the wall as soon as Rin uses his hand to work on Haruka's throbbing cock. When Haruka was pushed over the edge, Makoto gave a few more thrusts, letting Haruka ride out his orgasm. Without sharing another word, Makoto slipped out of Haruka. Rin simply pulled Makoto on top of him, mouths crashed together messily.

They continued to grind against each other until Makoto wrapped his hand around both of their erections, sending them crashing over the edge of pleasure with loud moans tumbling over their lips.

"Are you okay?" Makoto has barely finished shuddering and already he's cupping Rin's face in his hands, panting all over him and looking Rin and Haruka over with worry wart eyes.

"I'm fine," Rin replies tiredly, wrapping an arm around Haruka to pull him close. Haruka and Rin exchange a quick look before both gasping simultaneously; "We just really love you."

Makoto relaxes a little and smiles at Haruka and Rin with a mix of after-glow radiance and pure affection. "I lo-"

"You already said it," Rin murmurs, pressing his palm over Makoto's mouth.

Makoto looks confused for a moment, but then Rin can see that he understands.

"So did you," Makoto says, working his way between his two lovers, pulling them both into a warm embrace.

"Mmm." Rin nuzzles happily into his chest.

"I said you wouldn't be able to handle me talking dirty to you, didn't I?" Makoto says smugly. "I warned you."

"Alright," Rin snaps petulantly, though he's still buzzing too much to really feel annoyed. He gives Makoto a kick in the shin though, for good measure.

"I mean, you both go insane," Makoto continues, unfazed by the physical attack. "I bet I could make you two do anything."

Haruka groans, wondering at which point he and Rin had created this monster.

"Because let's face it – you live for my cock."

"Mako!" Haruka screeches indignantly, but when he looks up at Makoto he can see him laughing and his crinkled eyes say _Gotcha_ and _This is payback_. Rin and Haruka grudgingly accept that they deserve it, after all the obscenities they have tortured Makoto with.

"So, if I got my dick pierced, would you play with it?"

Haruka makes an annoying whining sound and shoves Makoto hard.

"Would you lick it?"

Haruka and Rin look at each other with red cheeks, perhaps they had overdone it slightly…

"Makoto?" Rin and Haruka nudge their lover in the side.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." They whisper in unison before nuzzling their faces in Makoto's neck…

_Boy you know we love you, you know we always will._

_It's like forever in one day, it feel like time stood still…_

**A/N: I'm still a tiny bit unsure about this chapter because it was soo damn smutty. I mean…whoops?**

**Thanks to everyone who has left behind some ideas in their reviews, I save all of them and I'll try to use them in this story! :)**

**I do hope you still liked it though!**


	9. You lift me Up

_**You lift me Up**_

**A/N: I'm not going to lie, I love and hate this chapter at the same time. I loved the idea behind it but somehow I cannot get passed the fact that it's written quite poorly. So sorry about that! I do hope you can still enjoy this. **

**PS: I never intended this to be such a long chapter…Woops!**

* * *

Sighing, Haruka threw his smartphone on the bedside table for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He'd resisted texting his boyfriends again, just barely. Lately, Haruka had the feeling that he didn't belong in their relationship anymore. Ever since they urged Makoto to talk more in the bedroom, it seemed that Makoto and Rin grew towards each other even stronger than before. They did more things together and Haruka wasn't often included when they hung out. It's not that they ignored him or didn't shower him with love anymore because they often closed in on Haruka to have their wicked way with him. However, Haruka felt that something was amiss and he was too afraid to talk about it to either of them…

It was going on 10:30; though, and Makoto and Rin had said that they would be at the gym. That had been nearly three hours ago. They weren't touring at the moment because it was time to work on a new CD, which gave them a bit more free time than usual. Haruka had hoped that they would be able to do fun things together but it seemed that Makoto and Rin didn't want to include Haruka into anything. Haruka leaned back against the cushions of their bed, scowling. It seemed that both Makoto and Rin were obsessed with going to the gym and they never even asked Haruka if he wanted to come along. Truth be told, Haruka would never even enter a gym because he hated that kind of physical activities. Haruka stayed fit by swimming as much as he could and in the past, his lovers always joined him but now they seemed hell-bent on going to the gym _together._

Haruka picked up his phone again and typed out _where are you? It's late._ Haruka stared at the text and then decided that was little too naggy. He deleted the words and started over. _Are you comin home soon? I'm hungry_. That was a little better, but it also implied that Haruka was hopelessly co-dependent. It's not that he couldn't cook for himself but he hated to eat alone. Haruka hated doing anything by himself ever since he fell in love with Makoto and Rin. Haruka deleted the letters and locked his phone, tossing it on the bedside table again.

No text then.

The clock ticked to 10:35 and Haruka sighed loudly. He sat up a little as he heard laughter coming from downstairs, and he couldn't help the scowl that formed on his face when Rin waltzed into the room, dropping his gym bag to the floor.

"Nice of you to let me know you two were going to be so late," Haruka said, trying not to stare at Rin's chest and the way his shirt clung to his nicely formed muscles there. He was failing miserably; Rin had showered after his workout and there were still wet patches causing the thin material to stick to his skin. Haruka didn't even want to think about the fact that Makoto probably looked just as edible as the redhead.

Rin gulped down some water from his bottle and then wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, giving Haruka an odd look.

"You knew where we were, we can hardly text or call you when we're working out."

Haruka drew his knees up to his chest. "You could have texted me when you were done, I could have made some dinner…" Haruka trailed off as Rin bent slightly over the back of an armchair, stretching a leg back behind him and rubbing his lower back. Haruka fell utterly silent as he watched the redhead flex…

"I don't think I stretched long enough," Rin explained with a small smirk. "I feel kind of stiff."

Haruka felt his face begin to heat up and he turned away.

"Whatever."

"What's your problem?" Rin asked after swallowing down a gulp of water. He stood up straight and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Did you have anything for dinner?"

"No," Haruka replied. "I don't have a problem. Why do you think I have one?"

"You're kind of acting weird," Rin said. "Why didn't you eat?"

Haruka shrugged. "Dunno, I just didn't think about it."

"Want to order a pizza?" Rin asked. He made a face and pulled his shirt off over his head. "After I shower, though. I still stink from the gym."

Haruka stared at Rin's bare chest for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly. Subconsciously, he ran his tongue over his lips. Rin's chest had always been nice but Haruka could clearly see that the muscles were becoming even more defined, Rin's stomach perfectly flat and extremely toned. Haruka had always been the one with the least muscles out of the three of them but it had never bothered him before. He liked his body the way it was right now, in shape but not as ridiculously toned as Makoto's and Rin's. Haruka was also the palest of the three while Makoto seemed to get a tan even if the sun only shone for about five minutes.

"Didn't you shower at the gym?" Haruka snapped himself out of it. He tried to hide the fact that just looking at Rin made him horny as fuck.

"Yeah, but you know how it is when Makoto and I have to take a shower together." Rin winked at Haruka as the redhead threw the shirt on the floor and started to walk away. There it was again, that pinch of jealously at the fact that Makoto and Rin had shared another intimate moment together while Haruka wasn't even anywhere close to them. Haruka couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Rin's broad back as the redhead left the bedroom. Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes in annoyance, Haruka flopped back against the pillows and switched on the TV.

The pizza had arrived by the time Rin strolled back in after his shower and Haruka nearly choked on a piece of ham as Rin sat down beside him on the bed, in nothing but his towel. It was all Haruka needed.

"Where's Makoto?" Haruka casually asked, trying to mask his heated face.

"Taking a shower, he didn't want any pizza," Rin replied, grabbing the remote of the TV to switch the channel.

"I don't know why you would eat pizza after the gym," Haruka said, watching Rin bite into a slice. "What's the point?"

Rin shrugged. "I'll just go again tomorrow."

Haruka dropped the slice of pizza he had been eating back down into the box, suddenly not in the mood to eat it. He couldn't understand Rin's and Makoto's desire to spend so much time in a place full of sweaty, stinky bodies, health food, and worst of all – exercise. Of course they needed to stay in shape but neither Rin nor Makoto had ever felt the need to spend hours at the gym to do so. They were content with swimming laps just like Haruka. When Haruka let himself ponder over it for too long, horrible scenarios always filled his head – that there was some hot guy there that they were trying to impress, perhaps they were even looking for a replacement for him?

"Hey." Rin's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Haruka was grateful, until he saw Rin holding out a nicely defined bicep. "Feel my arm, I'm sure it's getting bigger."

"Ugh," Haruka grunted and folded his arms. "I don't want to." _He did want to._

"Oh go on," Rin whined. "You'll be able to tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruka flushed and squirmed around uncomfortably.

Rin just smiled, that easy grin that could melt Haruka's insides within seconds. "Because you know me better than anyone else."

Haruka made a show of rolling his eyes, but was secretly pleased. He reached over and gently smoothed a hand over Rin's arm, his belly swirling pleasantly.

"Hmm, yeah, I think you're right." He pulled his hand away regretfully. "It does feel kind of bigger." Rin's smile widened and he rubbed a hand over where Haruka had touched him. "I still don't think you need to go to the gym, though."

"I need to keep in shape," Rin argued. "There's nothing wrong with it, everyone should go. Except you." The last part was said so quietly, Haruka almost missed it.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I?"

Rin stood up and looked a little pink in the cheeks, though it could have been from his shower. He patted Haruka's head and gave the boy a tiny peck on his cheek. "Because you're perfect just the way you are, of course." He turned and left, maybe to finally put some clothes on. Haruka stared after him and sighed.

"I think you two are perfect just the way you are, too."

* * *

The next day, Haruka woke up at ten in the morning, feeling better. Rin hadn't provided much warmth because as soon as he got back to bed, he fell asleep instantly. However, Makoto seemed to be in a cuddly mood and Haruka had been more than happy to sprawl on top of Makoto, letting the olive-haired male softly scratch his back. Makoto had not said a word about the gym and he certainly didn't ask Haruka to feel up his arms or chest. Not that Haruka would have minded but he was secretly glad that Makoto didn't seem as obsessed with the gym as Rin.

However, no matter how hard Haruka tried to shake away those feelings of jealously, he couldn't help get over the fact that Rin and Makoto were doing this to impress someone. What if it was true and they did want to find someone else to share intimate moments with? What if Haruka didn't have the body to turn Rin and Makoto on anymore?

Haruka had told himself to snap out of it, to let it go. And he had. He felt much better, realising how silly it was to be mad at Makoto and Rin for going to the gym. It's not like he really owned his lovers, they could still do what they wanted.

Haruka stumbled into the kitchen and found a huge amount of food piled on top of the counter. It looked like the entire contents of their refrigerator.

"What the hell?" Haruka asked. He gaped as he noticed Rin adding another plate stacked with pancakes.

Rin swallowed a gulp of orange juice and grinned. "What?"

"You…" Haruka trailed off. "That's so much food!"

"Yeah, well, Makoto and I are going to the gym this morning, so we need the energy," Rin said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Rin picked up a few plates and placed them on the dinner table, re-taking the trip three more times until the entire table was filled with plates and bowls. Rin didn't even wait for Makoto to come downstairs to tackle the enormous breakfast. The redhead shovelled some eggs into his mouth while already reaching out for the small stack of toast.

Haruka's good mood wavered. "The gym? Again?"

"Mhm," Rin mumbled, chewing. "What are you doing today?"

Haruka stood, gaping at his lover in disbelief. _What are you doing today? _What did that even mean? Since when did they live completely separate lives? Since the day that Makoto started talking dirty in the bedroom, obviously sharing more things with Rin instead of including Haruka as well.

"Going to the studio to finish up some vocal tracks," Haruka improvised. "And then… lunch with Eiko. Then, um, shopping."

"Cool," Rin said. "Can we come to lunch with Eiko? I haven't seen her in ages."

Eiko was the girl who always made sure they looked perfect before stepping out onto the stage or before taking a photo-shoot. Haruka never wanted anyone else to apply layers of make-up on his face. During their tours, Haruka had become quite fond of the girl and they occasionally did things together.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, Eiko didn't actually know she had plans with Haruka yet. "But you're eating so much breakfast…" Haruka trailed off, barely missing the fact that Makoto had come downstairs to attack the pile of food on the table.

"We'll work it off," Rin said with a smirk. "And then we'll be starving for lunch." Rin winked at Makoto and they shared a deep kiss that made Haruka want to grab their heads and smack them against the wall. How could they do this to him? Ignore his needs and only think about what they wanted, and apparently, that something was waiting for them at the fucking gym of all places.

"Well, I don't know what time we'll be having lunch, so I'll call one of you." Haruka stormed out of the kitchen en made a beeline for his phone. He hoped Eiko didn't already have plans.

* * *

"What time did Rin say they'd meet us?"

"He didn't," Haruka answered with a grumpy look on his face. "He'd just said he and Makoto would head over once they were finished at the _gym."_

They were seated outside a quiet little tavern, waiting to order lunch but Haruka and Eiko already had a cocktail to add to their lunch bill.

"Since when do those two even go to the gym?" Eiko asked with a straw between her lips, her grey eyes shining brightly. At least she was amused by this little fact.

Haruka looked at her over the tip of his large sunglasses. "They are always there now, it's their new thing."

Eiko shrugged but kept a playful smile on her lips. "I don't think they really need it, especially not Makoto."

"I know, they are both fine the way they are," Haruka muttered sulkily. "It's so dumb." Haruka hated talking bad about his boyfriends but he couldn't help the fact that he really didn't appreciate the new hobby that Makoto and Rin had picked up. It wouldn't hurt Haruka so much if they didn't ignore him all the time. They've not even asked him if he wanted to come along and if Haruka was truly honest, it hurt like fucking hell.

"Hey sweetheart." Rin dropped down into the seat next to Eiko, giving her an hello kiss on her cheek. Haruka closed his eyes and tried to calm his temper. He never minded that Rin was so affectionate towards Eiko because Haruka was no better, but Rin didn't even spare him a glance, it was like he didn't exist!

Eiko ruffled Rin's unruly hair and laughed softly. "Well well, look at you Mr. Muscle. Been working out?" She fluttered her eyelashes dramatically and Haruka rolled his eyes. He normally wouldn't have minded the fake flirting between the two of them but given the fact that Rin hardly paid any attention to Haruka the past few days, made him feel even more jealous than usual. Makoto took a seat next to Haruka and squeezed Haruka's hand in a loving and gentle manner. Haruka sighed deeply, glad that at least Makoto was behaving semi-normal.

"I hope you two showered," Haruka said, leaning back in his chair with his drink, gazing at Rin coolly through his sunglasses.

"Twice, right babe?" Rin replied, winking at Makoto and Haruka wanted to shove his fist down Rin's throat. It was bad enough that Rin acted as if he didn't even want to be close to Haruka, but did he have to rub in the fact that he didn't seem to have any problems with being close to Makoto?

"So, the gym, huh?" Eiko cut in, she had instantly seen that Haruka wasn't his usual self and after some prying, she managed to get the full story out of the raven-haired male. "Someone to impress?"

Rin shrugged with a wide smirk on his face. "Maybe."

Haruka rolled his eyes again; large sunglasses had their advantages. He didn't need that piece of information, it only hurt him even more. He had known from the start that they were both trying to impress someone and Haruka already tried to brace himself for the inevitable. They were going to dump him…

Haruka winced at that thought and tried to dismiss it before anyone noticed his sour look. "Whatever, let's just order. Makoto and Rin are probably going to order the entire menu so they have enough energy for the gym later."

Eiko's eyes widened. "What twice in one day?"

Makoto softly nudged Haruka in the side. "No we went to the gym this morning so we could spend some time with our little cutie tonight. No interruptions."

Haruka turned to Makoto. "Really?"

Eiko snickered. "He's going to try to benchpress you, Haru. Watch out."

"Bet I could," Rin said.

"You could not," Haruka replied. His cheeks heated up at the idea of Rin pressing him, bench or otherwise. "You're not that strong."

"You weigh like ten pounds!" Eiko laughed, temporarily forgetting that she was supposed to be on Haruka's side.

"I don't!" Haruka said. "A lot more than that."

"Twenty pounds," Rin said. "You know, Haru, I just moved up in the weights at the gym. I can almost lift more than twice your weight."

"In fact," Rin added. "I can probably lift you with one arm."

"Can we stop talking about lifting me?" Haruka groaned. "I'm hungry."

Rin stuck his tongue out at Haruka, and Haruka's stomach swirled as Makoto leaned in closer, his lips gently brushing against Haruka's ear. "How about me and Rin lift you later on?"

Haruka smiled dazedly. "Oh."

"Ready to order?"

Haruka tore his eyes away from Makoto to glare up at the waitress who had so rudely interrupted them, but he could barely keep his eyes off both his boyfriends all through lunch.

* * *

Rin's face appeared above Haruka as Haruka lay on the couch that evening.

"You want some wine? I could open a bottle."

Haruka squinted up at him. "Wine? We usually just have water because all the other drinks are deemed unhealthy."

"Well, we don't have to," Rin said quickly. "I just felt like it, that's all. If you want water instead..."

"Wine's good," Haruka replied. Unlike two other residents of the house, Haruka actually craved for something sweet. "Can we have the sparkly stuff?"

Rin smirked at him before his head disappeared, and Haruka heard the telling 'pop!' come from the kitchen. He sat up and rested his chin on the back of the couch, peering over it and waiting for Rin to come back and preferably bring Makoto along who was busy preparing some snacks.

Both Rin and Makoto had been so sweet to him all night, cooking him dinner, letting Haruka choose what to watch. Makoto had even rubbed Haruka's shoulders for him when Haruka had complained of feeling sore. Haruka had almost melted into a puddle as strong hands kneaded him firmly, rubbing out all the tension and aches. Even though Haruka was loving all the attention, in the back of his mind, the thought that Rin and Makoto were only behaving this was because they were moony over some guy somewhere, was tearing Haruka into pieces.

Haruka smiled as Rin came back and handed him a glass of bubbly wine, but quickly put it to his lips before Rin could notice that his lips were trembling. Makoto entered the living room and was soon handed a glass as well as he took a seat next to Haruka.

"What are we drinking to?" Haruka asked after he swallowed.

"Doesn't count," Rin said. "You already drank."

Haruka wrinkled his nose. "So?"

"Okay, okay. To…" Rin held his glass forward and bumped it to Haruka's and Makoto's "To us."

"Us?" Haruka asked softly, loving the fact that Rin finally mentioned the three of them.

Rin shrugged. "You know, us and the band and stuff."

"Oh. Right," Haruka murmured. He took another big gulp and the bubbly wine tickled as it slid down his throat. He set the glass on the table before the sofa and sighed as Rin plopped down next to him.

Rin and Makoto leaned forward and their shirt clung to their back and their sculpted shoulder blades. Haruka allowed himself to ogle his boyfriend's backs and he licked at his lips again. The bubbly wine had gone right to his head; he felt dazed, cloudy, but bold.

"What's his name?" Haruka asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Makoto and Rin turned to look at Haruka and they both frowned. Rin was the only one to actually ask Haruka what he was talking about.

"This guy," Haruka said, he picked up his glass and took another big sip. "This guy or boy who's obviously got the both of you so hung up."

Rin kept his eyes on Haruka, trying to figure out what Haruka meant. "What makes you think there's a guy?"

"Well, you're…" Haruka swallowed hard. "You're obviously… The way you two are acting, it's just kind of obvious."

"We're acting the way we always act," Rin muttered, finally glancing at Makoto to check whether Makoto understood what Haruka was getting at.

"Oh come on, you two are always at the gym. Tonight, you both cooked for me and Makoto even rubbed my shoulders and now we're drinking wine," Haruka said. "You two have been working out nonstop, toning your amazing bodies even more, and-"

"Amazing bodies?" Rin said with a smirk, loving the compliment Haruka had just given them.

"Well, yeah, you know," Haruka said, blushing hotly. "You two have always been perfect and now you're trying to be even more perfect." Haruka's stomach swirled. "I know you two so well, and if I didn't know any better I would say you two are into someone."

Rin stared at Haruka silently for a few moments and then his crimson gaze shifted towards Makoto, a smirk adorning his handsome face. "Of course we're into someone."

Haruka's heart felt heavy in his chest. "I knew it."

A palpable silence hung between them and Haruka shrugged off the hand that Makoto tried to place against his shoulder.

"You know," Haruka said finally. "I think it's dumb you want to change yourself for someone but if you two want that, go ahead, I won't be in your way anymore." With those words, Haruka stood up from the couch and he left the house without glancing back. What was the point in staying? He didn't need to hear them break up with him because they had found a replacement with a huge chest who was probably strong enough to lift a cow. He didn't need any of it.

With a loud slam, the front door was closed and Makoto and Rin were left to stare at each other in disbelief. They still hadn't figured out why Haruka seemed so angry at them.

"What just happened?" Rin asked and Makoto shook his head. He'd known Haruka for as long as he could remember and now he didn't know what had gotten into him. One moment, they were casually sipping wine, enjoying each other's company, and the next, Haruka left without saying anything. Makoto's heart clenched painfully and worry and dread crept into his system.

"I'm going to go after him," Makoto jumped up from the couch but as soon as he opened the front door, he saw Haruka take off with his car, travelling way faster than he should. Makoto felt Rin slip an arm around his waist and the redhead stared in disbelief at the now empty driveway.

"We need to fix this now," Makoto gasped, turning towards Rin, tears already prickling in his eyes.

* * *

Haruka spent most of the next day in the studio with the producers of the new album. Makoto and Rin were around too, but they were busy with their guitars so Haruka really only heard them rather than actually seeing them. Makoto had called him the previous night, sounding distressed and worried at his sudden take-off. If Haruka was honest, he didn't understand what had gotten into him but he was glad he created some space between the three of them. Makoto had pleaded and pleaded for Haruka to come home and eventually he did during the late hours of the night. Makoto had been by his side instantly, apologising profusely even though Haruka knew that Makoto wasn't sure what he was apologising for. Rin had also said he was sorry but as soon as Haruka was back, the redhead didn't seem all that worried. It made Haruka want to leave again but Makoto's soft and loving words were enough to make him stay.

When Haruka was ready to leave the studio, he poked his head into the room where Makoto was stretched out on a couch with Rin sprawled on top of him. Haruka bit his lower lip, taking a few mental counts before speaking up.

"Ready to go?" Haruka had come into the studio with Rin and Makoto and needed them to get home.

Rin peeked over his shoulder before slipping off of Makoto to stand. They both looked eager to get out of the studio and Haruka wondered where that eagerness came from? Perhaps now was the time to truly kiss and make up?

Haruka crawled into the passenger seat as Rin sat behind the steering wheel. Haruka felt a soft squeeze and he looked at the backseat, gazing straight at Makoto's smiling face. However, no matter how entrancing Makoto's smile may be, Haruka couldn't help but notice the two fucking gym bags next to Makoto. He wondered how he was able to miss them when they first drove to the studio.

"Going to the gym?" Haruka asked, instantly setting his eyes back on road while snapping his seatbelt into place.

"I'll drop you off at home first", Rin said as he reversed out onto the road. Haruka didn't even bother to reply or even acknowledge that Rin had said anything. He knew exactly what the gym meant. "Unless… you want to come with us?

Haruka did turn to Rin then, puzzled. "Why would I want to go?"

"Just to hang out," Rin mumbled. "You don't have to do anything, just keep us company, I know Makoto would want it as well." Haruka heard the soft hum of approval stemming from the backseat.

Haruka had never even considered going along to watch both his boys because they've never asked him to tag along. However, the prospect of seeing them break into sweat as they lift weights that probably make all their muscles flex just right, was looking more and more appealing with each passing second.

"Yeah, sure."

"Really?" Rin sounded surprised. He grinned at Haruka and sped up a little. Makoto was cursing in the backseat but Haruka didn't mind the fact that Rin loved speed.

"Yeah," Haruka said again. "I'll finally get to see what you two get up to while you're there." He sent a sidelong glance at Rin. His boyfriends weren't the only ones he wanted to check out.

"Cool, you can spot both of us then," Rin said.

"Huh?"

"You know…" Rin smiled. "Make sure we don't get crushed by the weights."

"You're going to trust me to stop something like that?" Haruka asked sceptically. "I'm not nearly as strong as both of you. Perhaps I should start lifting weights as well."

"No!" Rin and Makoto both exclaimed simultaneously.

"No?"

Rin cringed. "What'd I tell you? You're perfect the way you are." He turned to pull into the gym parking lot and he put the car in park. "Ready?"

Haruka forced a smile as he gazed up at the gym. "As I'll ever be."

"This is an all-male gym?" Haruka said in disbelief.

Rin settled down on some weightlifting equipment. "Yeah, why?"

Haruka looked around. There were no women in sight, and the sign clearly said that the gym was, indeed, just for men.

"I just…" Haruka looked around, feeling more and more out of place. The more he looked around, the more he didn't understand why Rin and Makoto would want to spend so many hours in this… sweaty and stinky place.

Rin chuckled at Haruka's unease and pulled a steel bar forward, causing some lead weights to lift up behind him. "I told you, we just come here to work out."

"Yeah…" They had come at off-peak hours, so there really weren't many people there. Haruka was truly flabbergasted. He's been positive that there was someone that made his boyfriends come back each and every time. In fact, hadn't Rin said that they were interested in someone?

"So what's Makoto doing?" Haruka scanned the room but he couldn't find Makoto anywhere.

"Oh, he always starts off at the treadmills," Rin smiled and Haruka nodded, vaguely wondering why Makoto would want to run instead of just submerging himself into crisp and cool water.

"So what do you think?" Rin asked, voice a little strained. "Check it out, I'm almost lifting twice your weight."

Haruka peered at the lead weights and let out a low whistle. "Impressive."

"Come on." Rin set the weight bar down and flexed an arm. "It's kind of impressive."

Blushing, Haruka looked away from Rin's flexing bicep. It was impressive; Rin looked _really good_ and all Haruka could think about was being thrown down onto a bed by those arms.

"Hey."

Haruka was still flushed from his thoughts when a beefy blonde man walked past them, smiling at Haruka and giving him the once over with piercing blue eyes.

Haruka was sure the man could read his dirty thoughts about Rin and laughed nervously. "Hi." The man's arms were huge; if Rin could lift Haruka, this guy could lift them both, and then some probably. He winked at Haruka and strutted off.

Haruka looked back to Rin, whose face was strained; it looked to Haruka as if he was struggling with his weights. He didn't want to say anything, though. He didn't think Rin would take kindly to Haruka mothering him at the gym.

"That was Taro."

"Huh?"

"Taro, he's a personal trainer," Rin gritted out.

"Oh." As if Haruka cared. "So did you and Makoto already make some gym buddies?" Haruka looked around, surely there had to be something here besides weights and treadmills that drew Makoto and Rin to this place.

"Hmm no, you know how possessive I can be," Rin winked at Haruka and the boy felt his cheeks flare brightly. Haruka gasped and turned his head around when a group of young men came through the doors into the weights area, talking loudly and walking with purpose. They all had rather large, muscly bodies, and Haruka wanted to shrink into a corner; he was beginning to feel tiny and unfit even if his body was nowhere near tiny and unfit. Plus, the place just smelled too much of sweat. He really couldn't see why Makoto and Rin would want to hang out here.

"Let's go home," Rin said all of a sudden, setting the dumbbell he had been lifting down. His face was dark, his crimson eyes glaring at the group of young men.

"What? We just got here."

"Yeah, but you look pretty bored." Rin stood up and looped a towel over his shoulders. His arms were shiny with sweat and it was all Haruka could do not to grab one and lick a trail up to Rin's shoulder. He was so sure Rin's arms would feel rock hard under his tongue.

"I'm not that bored," he murmured, biting his lip.

"I'm not feeling all too great anymore," Rin said moodily, grabbing his bag. He seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the gym.

Suspicion was prickling up Haruka's spine; Rin didn't look ill at all because Haruka knew how Rin looked when he was feeling under the weather, hell it was hard not to know that Rin was feeling ill. Haruka frowned and looked over at the group of guys that had just walked in. Was there someone in particular that Rin was trying to avoid?

"Come on." Rin grabbed him by the arm and almost dragged him towards the doors. Haruka trudged behind Rin, almost tripping over his feet all of four times before they found a sweaty Makoto, gulping down the contents of a water bottle.

"What's up?" Makoto asked, looking at Haruka and Rin with furrowed brows. Makoto immediately noticed the foul mood that Rin was emitting and he winced a bit as Rin lashed out.

"I just want to go home, can you both hurry the fuck up?" Rin spat out as he dragged both Makoto and Haruka out of the gym. This time, not a single minute was spend to take a shower, they left the sweaty, smelly gym as soon as possible.

They drove home in silence, but Haruka began to get an idea. He stared out of the window and tried not to think too much.

* * *

When they got home, Makoto instantly made a beeline for the bathroom, whining about his shirt clinging to his chest due to his sweat.

Rin threw his gym bag in the corner of the living room and then plopped down on the couch. He stared straight at the ceiling and almost didn't notice Haruka sitting on the small table next to the couch.

"Shouldn't you go to bed if you're not feeling well?" Haruka said, trying to gauge the redhead's mood.

"Nah, I'm feeling better already," Rin turned to face Haruka and the raven-haired male had no idea how he was able to dissect what was on Rin's mind.

"Oh, so you don't always run out of the gym like that?" Haruka asked, hoping that Rin wasn't going to lash out again.

"No, I just felt like leaving today," Rin said gruffly.

"Okay." Haruka said. He toyed with a loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt, a questions burning inside him." Uhm… Rin?"

"Yeah."

Haruka bit his lip. He didn't know if he was ready to ask the question, but he'd been thinking so hard about it since they'd left the gym. "I guess I want to know, um… Well, you said you were into someone."

Rin looked up with interest. "Yeah?"

"So this person, is it a guy from the gym?" Haruka asked, nervously fidgeting with his clothes. It was so hard to talk about this, how do you ask your lover if they are going to dump you like a piece of trash?

"No, silly, it's not, the one I'm talking about is special," Rin mused, his eyes twinkling as he regarded Haruka with a smile. Haruka gasped and stood, willing his tears to stay back as long as he was in the same room as Rin.

"I'm going to go to bed now, I um, I'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight," Haruka muttered, already walking out of the living room. He didn't respond to Rin's questions, all Haruka wanted was to create distance between himself and his lovers. If they didn't want him anymore, he should started _unwanting_ them himself

* * *

"Rin are you stupid?!" Makoto howled at the redhead, water dripping from his hair.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Rin shouted back and Makoto looked like he was ready to punch Rin in the face.

"Haruka is sleeping in the spare bedroom, we've never slept apart ever since we've chosen this relationship! What the fuck did you say?" Makoto was fuming. He knew that Rin could say hurtful things from time to time and it wouldn't surprise Makoto that the redhead fucked up royally right now.

"I said we were interested in someone special, that's all!" Rin threw a pillow at Makoto in his bout of anger.

"You've been deceiving him, I bet he's thinking that we want to replace him. How stupid can you be!" Makoto picked up the pillow and threw it right back at the redhead.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know that we're going to the gym to impress Haruka, why would he think we're doing this for someone else?" Rin shot back, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"You better fix it," Makoto pointed his finger at the redhead, eyes set to threaten.

"I will."

* * *

Rin sat in front of the door, sighing deeply. He had softly knocked on the door every minute for the past hour but Haruka never responded. In fact, the door was closed and locked and it seemed that Haruka wasn't planning to come out any time soon. Perhaps Rin had been giving Haruka mixed signals for days now. He knew he had paid more attention to Makoto but they both set up the plan to start working out. It was a great way to relieve some pent up frustration and it rewarding to see your body change into something really fit and tight. They hadn't meant to go to the gym every day but it became a habit. Rin knew that Haruka never wanted to join so he never asked, content with having Makoto as a gym buddy. Everything had been going great and Rin was sure that Haruka would continue to want both of them. However, the things he said may have led Haruka to think the wrong things. Hell, if Haruka said those same things, Rin would probably flip out as well. It had meant to be a tease but somehow, Haruka thought Rin was actually talking about finding a replacement. Like some beefy guy could just come along and take Haruka's place? Fuck no, Haruka was perfect, too perfect even and it left both Rin and Makoto to wonder whether Haruka was truly okay with their relationship. Rin and Makoto just wanted to please Haruka and they deemed a fit and muscular body to be the best way to keep Haruka pleased and hot and bothered when needed.

Another deep sigh left Rin's mouth as he let the back of his head rest against the bedroom door. He would stay right here until Haruka came back out.

Haruka realised he must have fallen asleep, because he woke up later, eyes groggy. He reached out for the small bottle of water on the nightstand and took an tentative sip. He blinked a few times in the dark, trying to recognise his surroundings. He had never slept in the spare bedroom before because the mere thought of sleeping without Makoto and Rin had made him queasy in the past. He didn't want to think about life without them because he simply would not have a decent life left. How would it work though? What would become of the band? Would he still need to sing even if he had lost the loves of his life? Haruka glanced at the clock, it was almost two in the morning. He'd slept for nearly four hours, his stomach rumbling loudly. At least his body still seemed to work even if his mind was blank.

"Ugh," he mumbled, swinging legs over the bed to the floor. He'd gone to bed upset and he was still upset. He remembered the things Rin had said, that he and Makoto had found someone, someone wonderful, and this person was apparently the most important to them. It seemed that Haruka wasn't the centre of Makoto's and Rin's world anymore and it hurt, it hurt so much that Haruka didn't even feel like ever stepping onto a stage again, belting out lyrics of songs they've written together. Who knows, maybe Makoto's and Rin's new special friend was a good singer…

He wasn't ready to face Rin or Makoto but he decided that they both were probably asleep. It was safe to sneak to the kitchen and get some food. Haruka yawned loudly and rubbed at his sleepy eyes before reaching for the door and opening it. What fell into his room was a whirl of red that he didn't want to see. A groan accompanied by a growl and a curse came from the blob on the floor. Haruka tilted his head and blinked as Rin's face was illuminated by the soft moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked softly, not wanting to anger Rin from the start. Not that it mattered anymore because Haruka was the only one who was entitled to be angry or upset.

"I wanted to talk to you," Rin yawned loudly and he scratched at his belly lazily as he sat up. Haruka raised his eyebrows and turned his gaze to the door. He wasn't ready for any of this.

"So?" Haruka muttered, glancing briefly at Rin who now stood on his feet, ready to reach out for him.

"Yeah you know, I just um," Rin stammered, clearly unable to form the apology or the words he had carefully picked out while waiting for Haruka to open the door. Falling asleep hadn't been part of the plan and it seemed that his sleepy mind wasn't able to formulate sentences.

"Whatever Rin," Haruka pushed Rin aside and headed downstairs. He didn't need a half-assed apology or another soothing embrace when the inevitable was about to happen.

_Hey Haru, we're sorry, we really loved you but not anymore… but hey, can we still be friends?_

Haruka waltzed into the living room and was faintly surprised to see Makoto sitting on the couch, mindlessly flipping channels on the TV. He looked so tired but it seemed that he didn't want to sleep.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Haruka asked softly, taking in the breath-taking sight that sat on the couch. Even when Makoto looked like he was ready to pass out, he was still…

"I don't want to sleep without you," Makoto smiled at Haruka and the boy felt his heart flutter slightly but he wasn't blind. This was probably only meant to soften the blow that Rin was about to bring because Haruka could already hear Rin running down the stairs.

"Haru, you didn't even give me a chance to finish before," Rin said as he pushed Haruka down onto the couch next to Makoto. Haruka landed with an oompfh and he eyed Rin with wide eyes. There was more? Did they want the new guy to move in or something?

Rin sighed and sat down on the table, facing both Haruka and Makoto. He wished that Makoto would back him up right now but he knew he had to fix the mess he'd made.

"Haru, who do you think is the most important person in the world to me?" Rin asked him softly. Haruka bit his lip; he really didn't want to bring it up again. "Haru?"

Haruka simply shrugged, still not looking up.

"It's a simple question," Rin pressed. "One you know the answer to."

"Makoto is the most important," Haruka snapped, finally looking up at Rin. "Maybe I also thought it was me, at least, it used to be.

Rin grinned and he pulled Haruka close, letting the boy slip to the floor in between the couch and the table.

Rin grinned and pulled Haruka even closer. "It still is."

Haruka let out a shaky breath and didn't quite understand; there was no way that Rin meant what Haruka thought he meant. "What? You mean like… I'm just as important as your new found crush?"

"You're _him_."

Haruka widened his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. "Me? I'm him?"

"Of course you are, Haru. Are you an idiot?" Rin asked, but his tone wasn't harsh. It was gentle and tender and his eyes were warm.

"But I don't get it, you two already had me. Why did you two always go to the gym all the time?" Haruka still couldn't move forward, he still couldn't quite understand. Haruka shivered as he felt arms around his neck, Makoto rubbing his nose against his cheek.

"We were trying to impress you. Instead, we just ended up annoying you."

Haruka gasped. They were trying to impress him? Like they needed to do such a thing, wasn't he already entranced by everything that they did?

Makoto released Haruka and it all happened within a matter of seconds. Rin had stood and Haruka could only blink once before Rin had lifted him. Haruka felt Rin's strong, perfectly muscled arms around him and he grinned, locking his legs around Rin's waist.

Rin carried Haruka upstairs, to their bedroom, their bed, their heaven of love. Haruka held on tight, sneaking a smooth feel down Rin's back to marvel how well toned Rin's tight body had become. He closed his eyes moved his fingers across Rin's shoulder blades, and wondered if this was really happening.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Rin was gazing at him and Haruka smiled shakily. Their lips connected in a scorching hot kiss, it wasn't their first but it certainly felt like it. Haruka's hands travelled from Rin's back to his neck, softly toying with strands of cherry-red hair.

"I'm him?" Haruka asked again as they parted and Rin nodded. He softly placed Haruka on the bed, making him land on his back. Haruka's oceanic gems were wide and he felt breathless, limbs jittering with excitement.

"It's always been you," Makoto murmured softly and Rin and Haruka gazed to the right, instantly spotting Makoto in the doorway.

* * *

_Because you are the only one who makes sense in this crazy and fucked up world…_

Haruka's lips were captured by Rin's, the redhead's hot tongue pressing insistently against Haruka's mouth. Haruka opened up and let him in, his head flopping against Makoto's shoulder. Makoto was the one who held Haruka up, Haruka's back pressed against Makot's broad chest. Rin was propped up on his knees in front of Haruka, trying to make Haruka realise that he was the only one they wanted. Haruka let Rin control the heated kiss, Rin's tongue expertly toying with Haruka's, making the raven-haired male lose his mind. Their clothing had long been discarded, the three of them yearning for their skin to make contact.

Rin broke the kiss, only to attach his lips to Haruka's throat, licking and sucking hungrily. Haruka moaned and pushed his hips up, feeling Rin hard between his legs. "You don't have to mark me, you know," he teased, his hands travelling all over Rin's chest.

Rin kissed Haruka's neck softly. "I want to mark you and so does Makoto," he whispered. "You're ours."

"I don't need a mark to know that," Haruka gasped as Rin bit down on his collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin until a bright bruise would be left behind. While Rin continued abusing that particular patch of skin, Makoto was busy with branding the nape of Haruka's neck, biting and sucking as roughly as Rin. He was theirs and he would never ever let himself think otherwise. Haruka gasped loudly as he felt Makoto's fingers travel downwards, softly kneading the flesh of his behind. However, Makoto wasn't the only one who was teasing, Rin was doing the exact same thing but only to Haruka's front. Rin's hands were gently massaging Haruka's thighs and Haruka thought he might lose his mind. He had never really been in the middle of his lovers, it was always Rin who was in the middle but now…_ god he loved being in the middle…_

Haruka would lie if he said he never thought about doing things this way, but he wouldn't be lying if he said it was even better than his imagination. Haruka allowed himself to be devoured by Haruka and Rin. Haruka kissed Rin very slowly and sweetly, their hands joining together as Rin buried his face in the crook of Haruka's neck, finding a little spot behind Haruka's ear that drove him wild.

"Oh," Haruka sighed. "Oh god, this feels so good," Haruka added, slumping back against Makoto's chest while still placing small kisses on Rin's forehead. Haruka's hands swept over Rin's arms and Haruka playfully squeezed Rin's bicep.

"Very impressive by the way," Haruka added breathlessly, his whole body decorated with goose bumps.

Rin grinned and licked along Haruka's lower lips. "You think so?" Rin flexed proudly.

"Yeah, I've had… thoughts… about those arms," Haruka admitted.

"What sort of thoughts?"

"The kind that I wouldn't be able to repeat in front of anyone else," Haruka admitted.

"Don't talk about anyone else, not now," Makoto gently murmured into Haruka's ear, his tongue softly messing with the lobe. Haruka let out a shaky breath as he untangled himself from the middle, he let himself fall on his back, his eyes darting over to his lovers. Inch by inch, he let his eyes wander of Rin's and Makoto's body.

"You both look so… fucking good," Haruka said hotly, his eyes still roaming everywhere they could. "So this was all for me?"

"Yup," Rin said proudly just before he wound his hands around Makoto's neck to tug him closer. Their lips met, the contact only sweet for one second, heat seeping in, tongues darting out to mess with each other. Haruka couldn't contain a gasp as he watched his lovers kiss heatedly with a yearning passion. Rin couldn't keep his hands to himself, letting them wander all over Makoto's impressive and broad chest. How Haruka longed to rest his head on that chest, being lulled to sleep by Makoto's steady heartbeat. When Makoto broke away from the redhead, he was panting slightly, his eyes clouded heavily with lust.

"So, I may have to work out as well. Think I could make an appointment with Taro the Dreamy Personal Trainer?"

Rin growled and tugged Haruka right back in his place, _in the middle._

* * *

Gasps and moans filled the bedroom steadily, the three of them making as much noise as they could. Rin was sprawled on the bed, loving the feeling of having Haruka in him as deep as possible. Rin knew that Haruka's senses were on overload because Makoto was steadily grazing Haruka's sweet spot, just like Haruka was doing to Rin. The redhead gazed at both his lovers, their faces contorted in ecstasy as Makoto set a slow but oh so pleasurable rhythm. Beads of sweat trickled down Haruka's body and Rin just let his eyes wander over Haruka's perfect body. The boy didn't need to have an outrageously toned chest, nope, not Haruka, he was perfect just like this. Makoto thrust in a little harder and deeper, making Haruka's next thrust deeper and harder as well, Rin moaned loudly as Haruka nudged his prostrate just right.

"Oh fuck, right there!" Rin gasped and Makoto slowly but surely turned the rhythm up a few notches, making both Haruka and Rin gasp and moan with every thrust. Haruka's whole body felt like it was on fire, he'd never felt like this before, his entire body craving for ever more. Haruka savoured the sensation of being inside Rin while Makoto was steadily pounding into him. The sweet endearments that Makoto whispered in his ear were enough to make Haruka shiver and whimper. Suddenly, Rin arched his back, his release hitting him hard, his cock pulsing as it spurted his release all over his belly. Haruka made a cry of satisfaction, Rin's muscles were clenching so hard that Haruka couldn't hold back his own release anymore. The domino effect continued and so Makoto slammed into Haruka two, three more times before he toppled over the edge of pleasure.

They all untangled themselves, Rin rolling to his side to hold Haruka close to his chest. Makoto was pressed up against Haruka's back, gently pressing soft kisses on Haruka's shoulder blade.

"I really have to go to the gym if I want to be able to keep up with the two of you,"

Rin looked absolutely sated, and a little drowsy but not nearly as wiped out as Haruka felt. He grinned at Haruka and nuzzled into his neck. "Don't worry, we'll give you plenty of exercise."

"Promise?" Haruka smiled and kissed Rin's shoulder while tangling his fingers with Makoto's. "So, there's kind of something…"

"What?" Rin asked, looking up at Haruka.

Haruka rolled onto his back and sighed. "Well, remember when Eiko said you could probably bench press me?"

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, can you?" Haruka asked.

Before Haruka could even react, Rin was under him, lifting his slender body up high. Haruka laughed and rolled to the side, falling on top of Rin and the redhead wrapped his arms around Haruka. They shared a dizzying kiss and Haruka could already feel Rin begin to harden again.

This time, Haruka raised an eyebrow. "You just got off on bench pressing me."

"So what if I did?" Rin pressed Haruka's hand down on his cock, and the heat rose between them again. "Wanna go again?" Rin glanced at Makoto and the olive-haired male shook his head but Rin knew that Makoto was also up for more, they always were.

"Is that how you treat the weights?" Haruka was already grinding against Rin, kissing down his shoulders.

Rin ignored the questions and lowered his body down on Haruka's, and dipped his hips, their cocks sliding against each other. Haruka cried out and prepared to come undone once more.

"So how about I'm the one in the middle this time?" Rin breathed huskily and a few seconds later, Haruka was staring straight up at his two lovers, Makoto already ready behind the redhead.

"This is better than any workout at any gym," Rin said. He held Haruka still and nudged his arousal against Haruka's entrance.

"Fuck," Haruka sighed out. "Yes, right there… do it.

And they did it again, and again, and again.

_If you think we would let you go for one mistake or something futile, please don't worry._

_Don't be afraid because no one can replace, no not you…_

_You two are the only ones that can take away the fear of getting old because…_

_I can grow old with you two._


	10. Clinging to You

_**Clinging to You**_

**A/N: I should really stop writing chapters that are close to 10K words! Why do I always get so carried away…**

**Anyway, in case you were wondering why I took so long to update, I've spent a few days at the hospital so I wasn't able to write… sorry!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**PS: Sorry I made so many people cry a little with the previous chapter! I didn't mean to make you cry! **

* * *

Makoto had always been an affectionate person with the people in his life, particularly Haruka, but that was no surprise given that they were practically around each other every minute of each day since they were small. Haruka wasn't much for showing affection, but when they had been younger, he never minded that Makoto was the clingy one, hanging off Haruka all day and every day, until they both realised it wasn't exactly cool to cling to each other. Haruka would never ever admit that he needed Makoto's clinginess when he was younger because the thought of not having Makoto close, was enough to break Haruka's tiny heart. When Makoto and Rin started dating, Makoto clung to Rin and the redhead never pushed Makoto away when one of his fears was catching up on him. To Rin, protecting Makoto was the only thing that really mattered even if their popularity grew with each passing day, stepping up on the ladder of fame. Makoto became more and more independent as their relationship grew and Rin couldn't help but be proud of the olive-haired male. As long as they had each other, everything was okay.

Makoto couldn't really recollect the exact moment that he'd noticed how much more dependent on him Rin had become, it certainly wasn't something that had changed out of the blue but with the small argument they had with Haruka recently, it was Rin's turn to hang off Makoto, not that Makoto really minded. With every cuddle or nudge, or every backrub or bone crushing hug, every needy and fiery kiss, every moan and gasp into his ear, Rin brought with him a little piece of home for Makoto, a sense of comfort that he couldn't find anywhere else. Of course, he found that same type of comfort with Haruka but the fact that Rin seemed to need him more than ever, was enough to make Makoto indulge in everything that Rin asked of him. He was always flitting around Rin like a moth around a burning bulb, and he was fearless, as if he knew he was never going to get burned because Rin was a part of his world.

As they sat in their usual spots on the couch, Rin's head on Makoto's shoulder, Makoto tuned out of the movie he hadn't had much enthusiasm for from the start and looked down at the hand gripping his shirt tightly. The fabric was twisted around Rin's fingers, and for a moment Makoto watched as his boyfriend untwisted, and then twisted again continuously, and he wondered briefly if the shirt would be ruined once Rin was finished using it. It certainly was nothing new, whenever Rin could get a hold of Makoto's clothing, he would grasp it no matter what they were doing.

Makoto's thoughts turned towards the past few weeks again, wondering just when Rin had started to get so clingy. Invading each other's space was nothing new because they were boyfriends after all, but there was definitely more to it lately; Rin rarely left Makoto's side when they were outside and even inside, Makoto couldn't turn around without his boyfriend being there to leap at him, arms wide with that irresistible smile on his face, or just to curl up next to him on the couch. The redhead tried to divide his attention between Makoto and Haruka as much as possible, but Rin couldn't shake off the need to be close to Makoto. When Makoto wasn't in his close proximity, Rin's skin would start itching and his heart would start pounding, it was as if he really couldn't live without Makoto anymore.

Anyone else might have felt suffocated, but Makoto was so used to it, he felt weirder when Rin and Haruka weren't all over him. It occurred to Makoto though, that maybe something was wrong with Rin. He had never behaved like this before and while Haruka was also clingy in his own way, he still preferred some distance from time to time. Rin used to be like that as well, he needed his freedom but lately, Rin didn't want to go out anymore. They were still busy with the new album which meant they had time to go out, but the redhead never suggested going out and if Makoto or Haruka even dared mentioning going outside, Rin's mood would plummet and he would sulk the rest of the evening. Makoto looked down at the redhead who was still busy watching the film. Makoto asked Rin if something was bothering him, worrying him, but Rin denied it.

"What are you talking about?" Rin mumbled, his cheek against Makoto's shoulder, affecting his ability to speak clearly.

"I was just asking if you're okay," Makoto said. "You never want to go out anymore, and you're really…" He knew the words 'clingy', 'needy' and 'desperate' were not the way to go, so he had to think quickly. "You're kinda moochy."

Rin didn't say anything, and Makoto thought maybe he was being ignored, but then Rin finally spoke.

"I'm just tired, that's all." He punctuated the sentence with a yawn as if to prove his statement.

"Yeah," Makoto said. "I guess."

Maybe there really wasn't anything wrong, maybe it was just that Rin was exhausted and needed Makoto to be his rock, and a damn good rock Makoto would be. It still worried Makoto because if they started touring again, there would be no time to rest and Rin would not be able to cling to Makoto so much anymore. Makoto would never turn Rin away of course, but a little nudge in the direction of self-dependency again couldn't hurt.

Makoto felt Rin wrap both his arms around the upper arm he was leaning against, and it was almost like Rin could sense Makoto thinking about pulling away; Makoto would need to check his arm for bruises in the morning, given that they both still worked out regularly.

A deep sigh echoed in the living room and Makoto turned his head to see Haruka standing behind the couch. The raven-haired male had been busy with a private project during the past few days and Makoto thought that maybe that was one of the causes of Rin's clinginess. Haruka would spend hours on end in the music room and neither of them was allowed to enter the room. Makoto smiled at Haruka fondly when he noticed a few streaks of paint across Haruka's arms. The boy was wearing a really faded black shirt and ripped jeans, not giving a damn if they got soiled with paint.

"I'm done," Haruka whispered and Rin turned around to smile at Haruka as well. Rin had tried everything to sneak a glance into the music room but Haruka was well aware of Rin's sly tricks and try as he might, Rin didn't get his glance.

"Can we go see now?" Rin pouted and Haruka nodded, stepping aside as Rin jumped over the back of the couch, already sprinting towards the music room. Makoto chuckled and slowly rose as well, grasping Haruka's hand as they followed the more than eager redhead.

As soon as Rin opened the door, the smell of paint wafted through the hallway. He glanced around and he couldn't help it when his mouth dropped open. He didn't recognise the room at all anymore. They used to just store their instruments and stuff in this room, but now it was like a little piece of heaven. The walls were beautifully decorated with pictures and small ornaments. A smile ghosted on Rin's gorgeous face when he noticed all his guitars lined up perfectly in a neat little corner. His eyes flitted through the room, taking everything in but he couldn't help but wonder why one wall was painted in a dark greyish colour. It kind of clashed with the other colours and Rin wondered why it was totally blank.

"This is amazing Haru," Makoto nuzzled Haruka's cheek while continuing to praise the boy.

"You really think so?" Haruka asked and Rin turned around to nod as well, a smile adorning his features.

"It's really great but why is that wall blank?" Rin asked finally as his eyes still continued to wander over to the curious wall. It reminded Rin of a huge blackboard and he couldn't shake the feeling that Haruka had a purpose for this wall.

"I've been having trouble writing songs lately," Haruka admitted with a sad look in his eyes. Makoto had known Haruka was having trouble but he hadn't dared to mention it before.

"And I thought, maybe, we could try and write a song together?" Haruka asked with a weird mixture of hope and desperation in his voice.

"Nice, and so we write the lyrics on the wall?" Rin tilted his head and Haruka nodded, pointing to a few pieces of special chalk.

"You can wipe it off if it's not good," Haruka continued to explain and Makoto saw a small glint of happiness in Rin's eyes. Perhaps this was exactly what Rin needed to get rid of his clinginess, their own little project. Haruka leaned against Makoto, his eyes drooping already, he'd been so exhausted the past few days and all he really wanted to do is curl beneath nice and soft sheets.

"Let's take a quick shower first," Makoto whispered into Haruka's ear and the boy nodded before lacing his fingers with Makoto's, ready to leave the room. Haruka asked Rin if he wanted to come along as well and the redhead nodded and said he would come along in just a few minutes.

Rin turned to see that Haruka and Makoto left the room and he clutched at his shirt, he could feel the steady pounding of his heart in his chest. He knew he had lied to Makoto when he said that everything was okay, but it wasn't. Rin knew he had been clinging to Makoto more than usual and he wished he could stop his neediness. This weird sensation that was running through his veins was making him feel agitated. Rin slowly walked towards the wall and picked up a piece of crayon. He turned it around in his fingers a few times before closing his eyes to take a deep breath. Lately, his feelings were really catching up to him and no matter how many times he told Haruka and Makoto how much he loved them, it felt like it wasn't enough. He wanted to give them something more, something special, something that made them realise that they had made him weak with their love…

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

Makoto rolled his eyes at Haruka as the automatic doors opened in front of them and they strolled into the big toy store.

"We need to get something for Rin," Makoto muttered.

"Like what? A new game?"

Makoto shook his head. "No, I'm going to get him a big teddy bear or something." Makoto spun around slowly, looking for the right section.

"As a joke?" Haruka spluttered, totally not getting why Makoto had dragged him into a toy store, and the fact that Makoto wanted to buy Rin a bear made even less sense. Haruka had always thought both Makoto and Rin could sport some crazy ideas, but he never imagined anything like this.

Makoto sighed deeply. "No, as a present. Haven't you noticed how touchy feely Rin is lately?"

"Yeah, but what does that matter? Isn't it great he wants to be around you all the time?" Haruka replied, sounding distracted as he picked up a Rubik's cube and was busy twisting the blocks around as they walked.

"Yeah, but lately… what if something is wrong with him?" Makoto whispered worriedly, eying Haruka with disinterest. Why didn't Haruka share his worry over the redhead? Makoto worried at his lip and wondered if he was exaggerating but he was simply worried about Rin.

Haruka looked up from the Rubik's cube. "And you think a giant stuffed toy is going to help?" he asked, looking at Makoto seriously.

Makoto shook his head. "I don't know, I just thought if he had something else to cling to, he wouldn't be attached to _me _all the time."

"Oh come on Makoto," Haruka shook his head in disdain. "You're his boyfriend, well you know… our boyfriend," Haruka dropped his voice a few octaves, careful not to let any customers find out about their secret. "We just love being close to you, don't you like that?"

"It's not like I don't like it," Makoto continued, feeling a tad bit flustered. " I just cannot help but worry that Rin's feeling sad or something," Makoto muttered the last words, afraid that Haruka would make fun of him. Haruka had 'scolded' Makoto countless times before about being an enormous worry-wart. Haruka knew that it was Makoto's nature to worry and care but sometimes, he felt that the olive-haired male exaggerated. It was as if Makoto was afraid when things were going great.

"He's fine Makoto," Haruka sighed deeply as they stopped in front of a large display of soft toy animals, varying in size, colour and species. "So, what should we get?" Haruka asked while letting his fingers fondle the ears of a large bunny. Makoto beamed at Haruka, glad that Haruka supported him in this endeavour.

"Well, I'm not sure which one Rin would like best," Makoto uttered in distress as his eyes glided over the countless stuffed toys. There were simply too many choices…

"I think it doesn't really matter, I'm sure the gift itself will just cheer him up," Haruka punched one of the toys lightly while keeping his gaze on Makoto.

"You think he's been that down?" Now Makoto was really concerned.

"Oh God Mako, I'm going to punch you if you don't stop it, Rin's fine, you'll see," Haruka growled at Makoto and the olive-haired male worried at his lip. He desperately wanted to believe Haruka but it was hard. Rin hadn't clung to him like this ever since… Makoto couldn't even remember the last time.

"This one," Makoto heard Haruka say. "We'll get him this, it's perfect."

Makoto turned a little to find Haruka holding up the biggest stuffed panda he'd ever seen. Haruka could barely get his arms around the thing. Makoto laughed and looked at him sceptically.

"It's a bit…_big_, don't you think?"

"It's for Rin, nothing is _too_ big," Haruka pointed out. "Come on, if you really want to get him a stuffed toy, get him this one."

Makoto looked at the panda again, it was very cute. He grabbed it off his boyfriend and felt a small shock run down his spine as his fingers briefly touched Haruka's. How he longed to be able to hold Haruka while they were in public. Neither of them mentioned it because it only hurt, but not being able to show everyone how they truly felt was one of the biggest burdens of their lives.

Makoto rubbed his nose against the panda's head, feeling how soft it was. "Oh yeah, okay, we'll get this one."

The young girl at the counter looked both amused and amazed as Makoto and Haruka approached her, and Makoto hauled the expensive panda up onto the counter.

"For your mother?" the girl asked, smiling at Makoto sweetly.

Makoto groaned inwardly; he hated when people acted as if they knew him, or his family, which he was very protective of.

"No, him," Makoto replied, indicating with his head to Haruka, who was standing beside him.

Knowing the game, Haruka smiled and threw Makoto an adoring look as the flustered girl swiped Makoto's credit card and processed the transaction without saying another word. Haruka always thought games like these were funny, making people flustered by indicating that his relationship with Makoto or Rin ran deeper than what the public thought. If only they knew…

As they turned to leave, Makoto thrust the panda at Haruka, and Haruka made the appropriate cooing sounds as he took Makoto's hand in his own and they walked out of the store.

* * *

"What do you want to do tonight?" Rin asked Makoto as they pulled into the driveway. They'd just come back from the gym and Makoto rubbed his face tiredly, all he wanted to do was blob out, but he also knew he should try to make Rin do something else.

"Wanna go out?" he suggested, trying to dredge up some enthusiasm for the idea.

Rin shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to have an early night. You could still go out with Haruka though, if you want."

"No it's cool," Makoto said, every cell in his body sighing in relief. "I don't really feel up for it." He hadn't given Rin the panda yet, Makoto wanted to see if his plan was as good as he initially thought it was.

Rin beamed at him and opened the passenger door to get out.

Once Rin had settled on the couch for the night, Makoto went to the spare bedroom where he had put the panda for the time being. Makoto grabbed the panda, unsuccessfully trying to hide if behind his back as he walked back into the living room.

"What the fuck is that?" Rin asked him, laughing. The redhead wasn't one for cute things but he had to admit the panda looked downright adorable.

"Haruka and I got you something," Makoto mumbled. "Just something we saw that we thought you would like." He shoved the massive panda at his boyfriend, smiling at the look on Rin's face.

Rin took the panda in his arms and gently brushed his fingers over the soft plush. The redhead had never imagined Makoto and Haruka would buy him something like this. He gazed down fondly at the overly large plush toy and embraced it just a little bit tighter.

"Thanks," Rin beamed at Makoto and the olive-haired male sighed in relief.

"No problem," Makoto said, flopping down onto the couch in his usual spot. He watched Rin with the panda, grinning at the way his boyfriend was running his hands all over it, pinching it in some places and squeezing it in others, as if it was his way of getting to know it.

Rin sighed and sat the panda at the other end of the couch. "It's fucking adorable," Rin said, grinning at Makoto before he stretched out on the couch, his head in Makoto's lap, and his arms around one of Makoto's legs. "What're we watching?"

Makoto turned the TV on with the remote, not really paying attention to the channels he was flicking through. He looked at the abandoned creature at the end of the couch.

_The panda looked just as confused as Makoto felt._

* * *

Makoto stood in front of their bathroom mirror, drying himself with a towel before spraying some deodorant beneath his arms. Last night, he'd made love to Rin and while it was wonderful, Makoto couldn't help but notice how feverish and needy Rin's kisses had been, it was as if Rin was afraid that one day, Makoto wouldn't be there anymore. Makoto had done everything he could to show Rin that he would never leave but the redhead continued making love to Makoto with a trembling need and if Makoto was truly honest, he could clearly see a tinge of fear in Rin's eyes. No matter how many soothing things Makoto whispered into Rin's ear, the redhead would continue to shake, never replying to anything that Makoto said. Haruka had joined them in bed after their burning session of passion and as soon as Haruka wrapped his arms around Rin, the redhead finally started to relax. Makoto had looked at Rin and Haruka for hours, trying to figure out why Rin was being so clingy and why Haruka hadn't been able to write one sentence for their song. Makoto had often found Haruka in the music room, staring at the few sentences on the wall. Rin had written a few and yesterday, Makoto finally added two sentences as well. Haruka would often just stare and Makoto could see the distress in Haruka's body. His eyes didn't shine as brightly and his shoulders always seemed so tense, as if he was blaming himself for his lack of inspiration.

Makoto was truly puzzled and he hoped he would be able to find out what was wrong with his two lovers. He tried to stay strong for the both of them but it was hard to see Haruka and Rin struggle so much. Makoto picked up his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth as his mind wandered off to yesterday evening. The three of them had visited Makoto's parents and after they'd had eaten, they had all gone outside to sit on the patio and drink a glass of wine while they watched the sun go down. Instead of sitting on their own chairs, Rin had sat on Makoto and Haruka was huddled to Makoto's side, both of them claiming that they were cold. Makoto didn't say anything at the time but it was highly unusual for Rin to be cold, given that the boy was always complaining about how warm he felt. Makoto's mother had smiled at the sight of her son being so close with his lovers. She had always known that Haruka would somehow find his way into the blossoming relationship of Makoto and Rin.

The redhead had yawned loudly and nuzzled into Makoto's neck, saying that Makoto was always really nice and warm.

Thinking about it, Makoto realized that he'd gotten it wrong with the panda; that big stuffed thing was incredibly soft, but it wasn't what Rin needed. To top it all off, not only Rin was desperate for something, Haruka was as well and Makoto was determined to find out what it was they were both craving and yearning for.

Makoto was sure of one thing, the panda wasn't a living, breathing thing that gave off warmth, and more importantly it didn't hug back. Rin didn't need a toy, perhaps he and Haruka needed a real pet, something to snuggle, something to look after and give them both something to take their minds off things that were plaguing them.

Makoto finally spat into the sink and stood up straight, looking at his reflection.

"Mako, you're fucking brilliant."

* * *

"So what are we buying for Rin and Haruka?" Nagisa asked cheerily, bouncing beside Makoto, drawing all of the attention towards them. Makoto groaned but he knew he needed Nagisa for this purchase.

Makoto held the door of the pet store open for Nagisa. "I don't know yet, a puppy maybe? Something soft and cute, something cuddly."

"Why? Don't they want to cuddle with you anymore?" Nagisa teased and Makoto scowled at the blond.

"Fuck you," Makoto said and Nagisa just laughed.

Both of them moved around the store, past the fish and the guinea pigs to where Makoto could hear soft whining noises. He looked in through the glass to find several cute little puppies, playing with each other. It looked like they were one big and happy family but there were five of them and Makoto couldn't imagine five puppies running around the villa. Even worse, when they would start touring again, how was he going to convince Gou to let five puppies on the bus?

Makoto found it hard to tear his gaze away from the lovely puppies but he gasped when he found a row of big cabinets against the wall, each compartment with a glass pane across the front, a window to be able to look in at the little critters inside. There were so many kittens and Makoto had no idea how he'd be able to choose one. When he looked into the next compartment, he stared straight into a pair of sparkling and pristine orbs of blue. The kitten was grey and it had small stripes of black all over the top of its head. The kitten was playfully pawing the glass and Makoto instantly fell in love with it. This would be the perfect kitten for Rin, a strong and playful one. Makoto tried to glance at the kitten in the back, it looked like a small tiger, it's soft brown coat matching perfectly with its green eyes.

Makoto called out to Nagisa and the blond immediately squealed, letting the entire store know that, "Oh my god Makoto, these are the cutest things ever! Buy them, buy them, buy them!"

Nagisa squealed one more time before skipping off to find the store clerk. The playful kitten huddled back towards the other one and laid its head across the other and closed its eyes, looking utterly content. Something about it reminded Makoto of Haruka and Rin, the redhead always being possessive yet very protective over Haruka. If Makoto needed any more reassurance that this was the right thing to do, destiny had just pulled him along.

"Rin and Haruka are going to be so happy!" Nagisa said for the tenth time as they left the store, Makoto armed with the box containing their new pets.

"I hope so," Makoto whispered softly as he gently placed the box on the rear seat.

"Haru? Rin? Are you two home?"

Makoto carried the box carefully into the living room, finding Rin sprawled out on the floor watching TV, using the panda as a pillow. Haruka sat on the couch, a pillow firmly trapped between his arms.

"Where did you go?" Rin asked him quietly.

"To get you two something," Makoto replied, unable to keep the grin off his face, because he knew that whatever was eating away at Rin and Haruka, their sour moods would be turned around in an instant.

Rin sat next to Haruka who had received the box from Makoto. They both looked at Makoto with a questioning gaze. "What is it?" Haruka asked softly, his fingers itching to open the box.

Makoto crouched down in front of the couch and propped his head onto his hands. "Open it."

Haruka pulled the top of the box apart and gasped. He looked up at Makoto, his mouth open wide. "Kittens? Are they ours? Can we keep them?" Rin finished for Haruka, already picking up the grey kitten who pawed Rin's nose playfully.

Makoto laughed. "Yes they're ours, I bought them."

Haruka didn't hesitate to pull the brown kitten out of the box, already clutching it close to his chest while letting his fingers brush over its head. The kitten mewled happily and Makoto watched his lover's faces light up. They both looked so content and Makoto sighed deeply, hoping that this would end whatever worries they might have.

"They are so cute," Rin whispered as he let his fingers wander all over the kitten in his lap.

"I'll just go get the rest of their stuff from the car," Makoto told them, and left Rin and Haruka cooing over their new furry little friends.

By the time Makoto got back, Rin was rolling around on the floor, his kitten playing with the two strands of his hoodie. Rin was yapping excitedly on the phone and Makoto felt his heart swell with joy when he saw how happy Rin looked.

"They're so cute, Gou, wait till you see them." Makoto rolled his eyes, it was just like Rin to already make sure their new pets would be allowed to go with them. Rin held out the phone towards Makoto. "She wants to talk to you," Rin said with a smile.

Makoto had to listen to their manager's lecture for a good ten minutes, how it was so irresponsible of him to get kittens with their busy schedules, that he better prayed no one of their team was allergic, and then finally, when she could come and see them?

Later that night, Makoto felt exhausted as the kittens finally began to settle down. They had chased the little things around the villa all evening, since the kittens seemed to want to get into _everything._

With Haruka's kitten already out for the count in the basket that Makoto had bought for them, there was just one left to deal with as Makoto dropped down onto the couch. Rin had it in his lap, and it looked as though it could fall asleep any second, only every time Rin would talk to it and pet it behind its ears, it would purr as it fought to stay awake.

"I think I'm gonna call this one Chewy," Rin said, softly stroking the kitten's back. "Since he seems to love chewing on anything he can get hold of."

Makoto smiled as Rin cuddled it and talked nonsense to it; he knew that he'd found exactly what Rin and Haruka needed.

"Come on Chewy, time for sleep." Rin scooped the kitten up off his lap and plopped it down on one of the panda's big fluffy feet. Rin scooted over to Makoto and laid his head on Makoto's shoulder, his hand resting on Makoto's thigh.

Makoto sighed and watched the kitten begin to chew on the panda's foot.

_Now the panda just looked downright pissed._

* * *

"So did Rin and Haruka like the kittens?" Nagisa yelled over the thumping music.

"Oh yeah, they loved them!" Makoto yelled back across the table in the booth they had snagged in the VIP section.

"And?" Nagisa prompted.

As if on cue, Rin and Haruka appeared, a fresh drink in their hand, and Rin dropped down onto Makoto's lap, ignoring the perfectly empty spot across the table. He wound his free arm around Makoto's neck, and Makoto heard Nagisa laughing over the music.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked, his eyes looking droopy. He was smashed.

"Nothing," Makoto said, grinning at him and patting his head. Rin gave him a lopsided smile and leaned into to nip at Makoto's earlobe with his teeth.

Makoto avoided looking at Haruka, knowing perfectly well how much it hurt Haruka when Rin and Makoto were flirting so openly when they were in public. Haruka had never made a fuss over it because that was just something that wasn't a part of his nature, but Makoto knew how much it hurt. He knew that a part of Haruka felt as if he wasn't a part of their relationship.

Makoto grabbed the drink from Rin's hand. "I think you've had enough," he murmured.

"Whatever," Rin said, not looking bothered. "I'm bored anyway, let's go home."

"You want to?" Makoto asked. "We've only been out for a few hours."

They had finally managed to drag Rin out for the night, and Makoto had offered to be the sober driver, which he thought was very generous of him.

Makoto glanced in the rear-view mirror to check on Haruka and Rin. The redhead yawned and pressed his face into Haruka's neck. "Mmm, I'm so sleepy." Rin said while stifling another yawn. Haruka looked outside the window, discomfort etched across his face. Makoto had no clue as to why Haruka was feeling discomfort and he wished he knew how to take Haruka's pain away. Despite Rin's obvious tiredness, the redhead still managed to talk Haruka's ear off the whole way to their place. Neither Makoto or Haruka had spoken up once, Rin's voice the only sound filling the otherwise silent car.

As soon as Makoto opened the door on Rin's side, the redhead clung to him, begging Makoto to carry him inside. Makoto had protested at first but eventually gave in as usually because everything that Rin asked of him, he would do without blinking once. Makoto gently placed Rin on the couch, moving over to Haruka's side who was busy checking the sleeping kittens. Makoto pulled Haruka up from his crouching position and he cradled the raven-haired male into his arms. Makoto could feel Haruka relax slightly in his arms, a loud sigh tumbling over his lips.

"I…" Haruka started but as soon as he glanced into Makoto's worried eyes, the boy dropped his gaze, closing his mouth again. Makoto wanted to ask what was wrong but he knew Haruka wouldn't say a thing, he would always shut Makoto out when he was having some kind of problem.

"I'm going to bed," Haruka added meekly, unwinding himself from Makoto's arms. He watched Haruka shuffle out of the room and Makoto turned his attention to the redhead once more. When he stood in front of the couch, he noticed Rin was still in the same position Makoto had left him in.

"Haruka already went to bed and I'm going too," Makoto told him. "Do you need help?"

Rin held out his arms. "Just to get to the bathroom."

Makoto managed to get Rin into the bathroom, where Rin assured him over and over that he was fine, and that he could put himself to bed thank you very much.

"We'll be waiting for you," Makoto said, amused. "Just yell out if you need me. Don't fall asleep in here, it's too cold."

"Ugh, yes _darling_," Rin muttered, dismissing Makoto with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Makoto and Haruka were in bed, a loud moan rolling off Makoto's lips as Haruka palmed Makoto through his boxer shorts, when Rin stumbled into the room in the darkness. Haruka pulled away, a slight feeling of annoyance clawing at him. Makoto wondered why Haruka pulled away but the obvious dip in the mattress was enough to distract him.

Rin rolled over until he was facing Makoto and Haruka. "Oh, hello."

"Rin," Makoto scolded the redhead softly even if the boy hadn't exactly done anything wrong.

"Fuck, I'm so cold," Rin moaned as he shuffled closer to Makoto until he was pressed right up against him, his head on Makoto's right shoulder. Makoto let one hand wander of Rin's chest, trying to entice the boy to join him and Haruka into the game they were playing mere seconds again.

"Makoto," Rin said, his words muffled as he nuzzled into Makoto's neck. "Don't, I'm gonna be asleep in about five seconds."

Haruka looked over at Makoto and Rin, a strange feeling clutching at his heart. Whatever he had been doing with Makoto before, he didn't want to continue, not when Rin was just lying over there, not wanting to join in their fun. Haruka slipped out of the bed, an angry scowl adorning his face. He didn't know what he was feeling lately, the only think he knew is that it had to do something with the redhead. The flirting in the club was almost unbearable and Rin should have known how upsetting it was for him. Makoto looked up to see Haruka leaving the room and he wanted to say something when his lips were suddenly captured by Rin's. When a tongue slid across his bottom lip, Makoto couldn't help but kiss the redhead back, his tongue slipping past his own lips to play with Rin's.

The redhead let his hands slide over Makoto's body, making the boy tremble. Makoto was too caught up in what Rin was doing with his hands to notice anything else. His mind should have made him worry about Haruka, his mind should have commanded his body to get up and go after Haruka.

"Shall I continue what Haruka started?" Rin purred after he broke off the mind-blowing kiss.

"No…" Makoto was finally able to reply, his hands gently keeping the redhead at bay.

"Fine, shut the fuck up then and let me sleep," Rin said loudly, yawning into Makoto's neck.

Just as promised, within seconds, Rin was snoring lightly in Makoto's ear, but Makoto knew he had to find Haruka before he would be able to get some rest himself.

The panda hadn't worked, the kittens hadn't worked, Makoto didn't know what else he could do to pry Rin off him and to keep Haruka happy as well.

Makoto quietly slipped out of the bed and searched the entire villa for the raven-haired male. Makoto eventually found him, sitting in front of the wall in their music room. Makoto sat next to Haruka, not daring to say anything that might the disturb the boy. Haruka was staring at a picture in his hands and Makoto smiled when he noticed who was in the picture. It was Rin, smiling as brightly as he could. Makoto finally figured out what was wrong with both of his boyfriends. They had both been so busy with clinging to Makoto that they forgot about it each other. Rin and Haruka yeaned for affection and even something more than that, he knew they craved for sex. Makoto realised it had been ages since Haruka and Rin actually had sex with each other without including Makoto in one way or the other.

Makoto stood and Haruka looked up to see Makoto smiling down on him. It was what Haruka needed at that time, someone to smile at him. Makoto's warm smile always made him feel safe but this time he needed another person to smile at him as well…

Makoto reached out for Haruka and pulled him up. Haruka was a little bit dazed when Makoto placed a piece of crayon in Haruka's hands. Without explaining himself, Makoto took Haruka's hand and he started writing on the wall, continuing the lyrics to their song.

* * *

"You're a fucking cheat."

"I am not a cheat, Rei-chan, you just really suck."

Makoto sat on the couch, amused by Nagisa's and Rei's lame arguing as they battled it out in Tekken. He had invited the two over for the night, since Rin and Haruka were out on a date. Nagisa only wondered briefly why Makoto hadn't wanted to join his lovers, but he decided not to pester Makoto about it too much.

Yesterday evening, Makoto had already established that Haruka and Rin needed some quality time, however getting them both out of the house had been more trouble that Makoto had anticipated. Rin had been complaining about a massive headache all day and Haruka had locked himself up in the music room with his kitten. Chewy had looked so lonely that Makoto had played with him all day while also trying to spur Rin into some action. All Rin had done today was laze around and hang off of Makoto while the latter was busy with Rin's kitten. It had been a miracle that Makoto was able to make Rin take Haruka out on a date.

He just wished Rin had looked a little more enthusiastic as he'd left the villa that night to go out with Haruka. Instead of looking pleased and excited, Rin looked as though he wished he could just stay at home and play video games with the others. Makoto wasn't going to complain, after all he had been able to get those two out on a date together.

Makoto kept checking his watch and wondering how they were doing. He felt dumb for worrying, but it had been so long that Haruka and Rin did something without including Makoto. He knew it wasn't fair given that he did plenty of things with either Rin or Haruka, or with both of them together. He was sure that Rin and Haruka just needed some time together and he prayed that tonight would end both Rin's and Haruka's suffering.

"I wonder if they are having fun," he said to no one particular.

Nagisa snorted. "God Makoto, that's like the twentieth time you've brought them up tonight already, there're fine, they are lovers after all." Nagisa cheered and Makoto looked at him with a lopsided smile.

"I just hope they don't argue or something," Makoto mumbled.

Nagisa paused the game then, and put down his controller. "Why would they?"

"I don't know," Makoto said. "They haven't been feeling well lately I think." He heard a whimpering coming from down by his feet and he looked over the edge of the couch to find Haruka's kitten, Romeo, looking up at him pleadingly. He pulled Romeo up onto his lap, to join his brother Chewy, who was happily gnawing away at Makoto's belt.

"You shouldn't worry about them so much, they are grown men, they can take care of themselves. Don't you worry about them because you're scared you'll get less time with them when we start touring again?" Rei said softly while Nagisa nodded fervently.

"That's not true, I'm not scared," Makoto said stiffly. How would they know how he felt? He hadn't acted any different lately and he wasn't planning on doing so.

"It is," Nagisa said. "You're so concerned that Rin and Haruka are being too clingy, but you're no better. You love the fact they cling to you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Makoto muttered.

Nagisa laughed. "Oh Mako-chan, you should just let Rin and Haruka decide what they want to do and not force them to do anything. The three of you always had a very balanced relationship so why do you keep thinking that has changed, when it clearly hasn't," Nagisa supplied and the more Rei and Nagisa talked about their relationship, the more Makoto wanted to yell at them. How would they know how their relationship worked?

"Let's say that Haruka and Rin do have a problem with each other, don't you think they can figure it out on their own?" Rei added and Makoto abruptly turned his head to gaze out of the window, he didn't want to continue this discussion.

* * *

When Haruka and Rin stomped through the door a couple of hours later, their less than happy expressions told Makoto that their problems hadn't been solved after all. Makoto soon realised that their date couldn't have been a success because no one was allowed to know they were in love. Makoto really wanted to hit himself for not thinking of that sooner.

"How was it?" Makoto still asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"It was okay," Rin said with a shrug.

"Were you two able to keep your hands to yourself?" Nagisa asked with a loud laugh and Haruka's face fell. He made a face as he tugged at his shoes. "Fuck you Nagisa."

The blonde merely laughed and stuck out his tongue at Haruka. The raven-haired male picked up one of his shoes and missed Nagisa's head just by an inch.

Haruka disappeared down the hallway and Makoto heard the bathroom door slam shut. He could tell from Haruka's mood alone that he wouldn't come back out until the others had left. Rin plopped down next to Makoto, instantly pulling Chewy into his lap.

Rei picked up on the negative vibe and nudged Nagisa in the side. "Time to call it a night, I think." Before leaving the villa to return to their own house, Nagisa bent down next to Makoto to whisper in his ear. "Remember, let them work it out themselves."

Makoto nodded and watched Rei and Nagisa take off. Rin didn't supply any details and Makoto didn't ask for them either.

He knew when Haruka was coming because Romeo leapt off his lap and scrambled down Makoto's legs to run towards Haruka. Makoto couldn't blame the kitten, it was Haruka's after all and the raven-haired male never failed to supply Romeo with the love and care he needed. Haruka smiled down at the kitten and picked him up, bumping his nose against Romeo's. Haruka moved over to the couch and he sat down on the other side of Makoto, keeping his attention pinned on his kitten.

"He adores you," Makoto said softly.

"I adore him too," Haruka said, kissing the top of Romeo's head before setting him back down on the floor. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled his legs on the couch, his chin resting on his knees.

"Haruka, Rin, what is going on with you two?" Makoto asked and Haruka was the first to glance at Makoto because Makoto never used his full name unless he was in some kind of trouble.

"What?" Rin asked as he also turned his head to look at Makoto. The redhead had no clue what Makoto was talking about.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, because I know there's something."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Haruka turned his head away from Rin and Makoto again.

"Look at the two of you," Makoto said. "You two have just been out with each other and yet, now that you're back home, you won't even look at each other, let alone touch each other. It's not normal."

"Maybe I'm not normal," Haruka said with a snort, still refusing to look at either of his lovers.

"I don't know what to do with you two anymore," Makoto continued, staring straight ahead. "Neither of you want to talk to me, and I have tried everything I can think of to get the two of you to stop mooching all over me." It really hurt to say it, but Makoto needed to get it out there. As much as he hated to admit it, he _did_ like the attention and affection he got from Rin and Haruka, but he wasn't selfish enough to encourage it, knowing that it wasn't right this way.

Rin sat up and gave Makoto a hurt look. "What do you mean?"

"I got you a panda Rin, I got both of you kittens, I tried giving you each other! What is it? What do you both need?"

Rin scowled at him and started kicking the leg of the coffee table. Makoto sighed deeply and rubbed at his temples tiredly. "I need some fresh air," Makoto said softly, standing up to leave the living room.

Rin looked at Makoto with a pleading look as if he was afraid to be alone with Haruka. Makoto shook his head and left the room and after a few more seconds, he left the house completely. Rin worried at his lip, at a loss of what he was supposed to do at the moment. He knew he had been behaving differently towards Haruka but he had a reason, right? Ever since their little spat about the work-outs and the gym, Rin was constantly afraid that whatever he did or said, might scare Haruka away or make him upset. It all happened at a very slow pace, Rin would sometimes shy away from Haruka on purpose or he would pretend to busy himself with something when all he wanted was to touch Haruka, however, he felt that his touches weren't permitted so he stopped touching Haruka altogether. Rin still craved for warmth and so he sought it somewhere else, he marvelled at how warm Makoto always was and Rin needed more and more of Makoto to replace the gaping wound of not being able to have Haruka. Even if Haruka never told Rin that he didn't want the redhead's touches, Rin could just feel it with every pore of his body.

"You're so dumb, Rin," Haruka muttered, absentmindedly toying with the hem of his shirt. Haruka had wanted nothing more than Rin to touch him, but with each passing day, he felt the redhead slipping away from him. Nothing that he did was enough to draw Rin's attention and that is why he couldn't write any lyrics anymore. Everything he came up with revolved around his lovers but it just didn't feel right. How could he write about his lovers when one of them hardly paid attention to him? Haruka also felt enormously guilty about nagging over the fact Makoto and Rin had spent so much time at the gym. Of course, he knew they did it for him but he couldn't help but feel really guilty about making such a fuss.

"Am not."

"Yeah, you are. You're a bit of a dumbass, actually." Haruka mumbled.

"Fine, tell me why I'm a dumbass." Rin was beginning to get irritated. He had tried his best to make Haruka happy and not hurt him but he couldn't stand it when Haruka insulted him.

"I know you've been keeping away from me." Haruka said. "But that's not what I want, maybe you want that but all I want and need is you to cuddle with."

Rin frowned. "You want to cuddle…me?"

Haruka nodded, turning his face away from Rin. "Cuddle you and…touch you and stuff."

Rin froze. Haruka wanted to touch him. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to process this information. Haruka still wanted him near even if he could be such an asshole or an ignorant baboon?

Rin coughed nervously. "Uhm, so if you just want to cuddle, you could ask Mako-"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Rin!" Haruka was looking right at him, glaring at him even. He tapped Rin lightly on the head. "I know you aren't this fucking dense, I know it!"

Rin just nodded, afraid to say anything else. Deep down, he had known it all along, or at least suspected it, but he had never let himself think it. He knew Haruka needed him and he also knew very well that he needed Haruka. He needed this precious boy close to him, to be able to protect him. Rin wished he had something useful to say, some kind of revelation for Haruka, but Rin was all out of words, and so they sat there awkwardly in the shadows, neither of them saying anything. However, Rin knew he had to say something, anything.

"So…um where do you want to touch me?"

Oh yeah, that was sure to make things more comfortable.

Haruka crawled onto Rin's lap and made a strange little noise that was either embarrassment, annoyance or both and he nosed into Rin's neck, hiding his face. Rin laughed, feeling a little of tension disappearing. He was amused by Haruka's reaction, seeing as Haruka was usually stoic and rather brave.

"Everywhere," Haruka finally whispered into his ear, tickling Rin's skin and making his spine tingle.

"Oh," was all Rin said as Haruka started pressing tiny kisses on his neck.

Haruka sat up again, his face flushed as he looked at Rin, he was smiling now. He leaned in and Rin's heart skipped a beat. Just as Haruka's lips brushed over Rin's, Rin felt something tugging on the bottom of his jeans, and he turned his face away to look over the edge of the couch.

"Chewy!" Haruka scolded, tapping the kitten softly on the nose until it released Rin's jeans and scurried off, probably to find one of Rin's shoes to play with. Haruka looked at Rin sheepishly and bit his lip. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Rin managed to croak out as Haruka moved in to kiss him again. The soft brush of lips against his own made Rin's heart pound painfully hard. How he had missed these lips, how he had missed feeling Haruka's body heat mingle with his own. How could he have been so foolish to think Haruka didn't want him anymore. How did he make himself believe that everything he did either upset or hurt Haruka?

Haruka pulled away to catch his breath but Rin already grabbed Haruka's chin to pull him back in, to feel those soft and warm lips against his own once more. Haruka parted his lips to flick his tongue out as Rin kissed him.

Rin sunk quickly into the kiss, forgetting everything except the taste of Haruka and the weight of him in his lap. He felt Haruka's arms sliding behind his neck, holding onto him as he ravished Haruka's mouth. Haruka made the most pleasing little noises, Rin never wanted them to stop. He slid his hand up Haruka's chest and felt how quickly Haruka's heart was beating, and it comforted him to know that Haruka was just as nervous as Rin felt. Why they felt nervous was beyond Rin because they have been together for so long now, this should be natural for both of them, and yet a nervous flutter crawled around in their bodies.

Haruka grabbed his hand and guided it up beneath his t-shirt, so Rin could feel bare skin. Haruka guided Rin's fingers over a nipple, which Rin was surprised to find hard already as he rubbed it with his thumb, Haruka gasped into Rin's mouth, so the redhead continued his ministrations, loving the way Haruka squirmed in his lap.

Haruka worked his hand down until he had it over the growing bulge in Rin's pants, and Rin groaned when Haruka began rubbing his palm over it, pressing in hard and making Rin's belly hot and tingly. Rin thrust up into his boyfriend's touch, not realizing until then just how badly he needed it.

Haruka pulled away panting from Rin's mouth, and quickly unclipped Rin's belt, making Rin's breath catch in his throat.

"Fuck," he whispered. Haruka's fingers found their way around Rin's cock and pulled it out. Haruka's eyes darkened with lust as he played with Rin's length, his touches feather light, making Rin want to scream. Rin pushed his hips up with a grunt, and finally Haruka licked his palm seductively before gripping Rin properly, pulling up slowly but firmly on Rin's dick.

Rin's fingers were shaking but he managed to unbutton Haruka's jeans, and then watched as Haruka tugged them down and kicked them off completely, along with his underwear, until he was sitting in Rin's lap in nothing but his t-shirt.

"I've longed to do this," Haruka murmured, straddling Rin and sliding his cock along Rin's.

Rin gasped loudly, he couldn't take his eyes off where Haruka was rubbing them together slowly, and he moved his hand down to grab his length, controlling the movement.

Haruka leaned forward and began kissing him again, edging closer to Rin until he was nearly sitting on him. Rin saw him reach back and felt as Haruka grabbed him and dragged his cock up his crease from behind. Rin's legs were shaking; it was so intimate and he couldn't help but enjoy the pulsing feeling in his whole body. His cock was sliding right over Haruka ass, and Haruka moaned loudly at the touch, making Rin groan at the sight of seeing Haruka writhing with so much pleasure.

They moved together like that, Rin thrusting up between Haruka's legs and using his hand on Haruka's cock, as Haruka held himself up with one arm on the back of the couch and kept the other holding Rin steady, rubbing himself along the length of Rin's cock.

Rin noticed when Haruka started to shake, and saw the beads of sweat forming just below Haruka's hairline.

"Rin," Haruka panted. He tried to say more but Rin understood his lover perfectly and began fisting him harder. Haruka was having trouble holding onto Rin, so Rin smoothed a hand down Haruka's back and slid just one finger down until he felt Haruka's entrance. He pressed against it just a little and watched Haruka's face as he came. Haruka was rocking over him, trembling and moaning, his come soaking Rin's t-shirt.

"God Haru," Rin said, once Haruka had finally collapsed against him, his chest heaving.

Haruka moaned into his neck, gripping onto Rin tightly. Rin had been so close, but he was still achingly hard and his cock throbbed against Haruka's ass. Mostly he was just pleased that he had finally made Haruka happy.

Haruka sat up slowly, looking dazed but satisfied, and he smiled sleepily at Rin.

"I wanna make you come," he said, and Rin wasn't going to argue with that. Haruka slipped in front of the couch, slowly licking his lips. Rin arched his back when Haruka's warm mouth teased the tip of his erection.

Rin leaned back against the couch and let himself fully enjoy the moment, watching Haruka apply his wonderful skills to his length.

"That's so good," he told Haruka. "So fucking good."

Haruka smiled and leaned in again to take Rin into his mouth again, his tongue darting out to dip into Rin's slit. Sweet moans rolled off of Rin's lips and Haruka hollowed his cheeks to apply the right amount of pressure to Rin's cock. The redhead was a panting mess as his eyes fluttered shut, relief coming in the form of a powerful orgasm that made his toes curl and his head explode.

When Rin had finally come down enough to be able to function normally, Haruka had already crawled in Rin's lap again to wrap his arms around Rin's neck.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Haruka asked softly as he pressed a soft yet lingering kiss on Rin's cheek. The redhead smiled at him and ran his thumb lightly over Haruka's bottom lip. Over Haruka's shoulder, Rin could see a big, beady, black pair of eyes staring at him accusingly from across the room.

_The panda looked positively scandalized._

**A/N: Just a quick thank to everyone for the many reviews/favs and follows! **


End file.
